The secret in your skin
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: El pon farr llega de improviso a Spock, él decide pasarlo sólo y se encierra en su habitación para no lastimar a nadie. ¿Pero que pasa cuando cierto rubio capitán decide ayudarlo sin que Spock lo sepa? –Spirk, Mpreg, Pon farr
1. Síntoma

**The secret in your skin**

 **Autora:** Rin Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** Star Trek no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el spirk seria canon.

 **Advertencia:** Relación hombre x hombre, Spirk explícito, Mpreg, lenguaje explícito, pon farr, etc..

 **Notas** : Es mi primer fic por lo que es muy probable que tenga errores, sobre todo gramaticales(me suelo comer los acentos), pueden hacerme comentarios constructivos para ayudarme a mejorar, solo he visto las películas así que no conozco aún mucho del tema así que investigo un poco antes para darme una idea de las cosas, aun no se bien como Spock se refiere a los demás de la tripulación si por su nombre a secas o su puesto y nombre, en este fic Spock y Jim son ya amigos cercanos por eso dejan de hablarse de usted, espero no haber hecho a Spock muy OoC.

Espero les guste mi historia

* * *

 **Síntoma:**

Me encontraba en el comedor sentado en una de las tantas mesas vacías del mismo, frente a una charola llena de gespar* sin tocar, a la que observaba fijamente.

Últimamente no me sentía yo mismo, mi mente se encontraba atrapada en cosas insignificantes, como: ¿por qué el gespar tenía ahora un aroma tan fuerte?

 _-¡Spock, Buenos días!_

La voz de Jim me distrajo de mis cavilaciones, estaba parado a un lado de mí cargando una charola con su comida, sonriéndome para después sentarse frente a mí, en un mudo acuerdo de tomar nuestras comidas juntos.

-Capitán, ese no es un término aceptable, tiene muchas interpretaciones.

 _-¡Oh vamos Spock, no comiences tan temprano a corregirme! Y es Jim, Spock, no estamos aún de servicio_ \- Jim sonrió de lado para después proceder a comer sus alimentos, mientras lo observaba un aroma intenso y dulce golpeó mi sentido del olfato.

-¿Jim?

 _-¿Sí, Spock?_

-¿Estás usando colonia?

 _-¿Colonia?-_ Jim me miraba confundido- _no uso colonia Spock, leí que los vulcanos tienen un olfato muy desarrollado así que deje de usarla cuando te volviste mi primer oficial ,quería evitar el incomodarte, ¿por qué?_

Su respuesta me había sorprendido, había considerado que no la usaba por que le resultaba desagradable o que solo la usaba en ocasiones especiales, no que lo había hecho por mí.

-Percibí un aroma extraño, por lo que considere que era una colonia, no le des importancia Jim-tome un trozo de gespar para llevármelo a la boca cuando un espasmo involuntario en mi mano hizo que soltara el pan.

 _-¿Spock?_

Observe como el pan golpeaba el suelo, comencé a preguntárme que había sucedido, era un comportamiento ilógico en mí cuerpo.

 _-¿Tu mano está bien?_

Vi como Jim levantaba su mano y cogía mi muñeca para acercar mi mano a su rostro e inspeccionarla, la sensación fue abrasadora, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera la piel que él tocaba, rápidamente la retire de su agarre enfadado.

-¡Jim, los vulcanos no somos propensos al contacto físico!

Jim bufó y sus rasgos adoptaron un gesto de berrinche muy típico en los niños human _os -¡Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien, no es normal en ti tirar las cosas y solo tome tu muñeca, he leído que tus manos son las sensibles ¿no? ¡Así que no hice nada malo!-_ se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba fijamente.- ¿Y _bien?_

La sensación hormigueante continuaba en la piel que él toco- ¿Bien qué Jim? Bien tiene muchas definiciones.

 _-¡Sabes de que hablo! ¿Eué te sucedió? Tu mano está "en perfectas condiciones_ "-vi cómo se esforzó en evitar volver a decir "bien", por un momento tuve la sensación de querer sonreírle, sensación que suprimí inmediatamente

Revise mis manos, no había signo alguno de daño en ellas, por el toque de Jim me percaté de que mi sensibilidad estaba un poco más alta de lo normal, pero no parecía nada preocupante.

-Considero que están en perfectas condiciones, es probable que el fenómeno reciente fuera solo un "accidente".

Jim me miró fijamente, como si deseara analizarme, después simplemente encogió los hombros y el tema quedo olvidado, terminamos de comer y nos dimos al puente.

El resto del día trascurrió de forma normal, las usuales bromas de Jim, los comentarios del alférez Checov sobre que el café fue creado en Rusia, algo totalmente erróneo e ilógico al ser Rusia un país de clima frio, era incapaz de mantener con vida un árbol de esa especie, ese comentario mío hizo reír a todos en el puente, después al terminar el turno el Dr. McCoy apareció en el puente para arrastrar a Jim a uno de sus usuales chequeos médicos, mientras el forcejeaba para escaparse, todo era perfectamente normal.

Al día siguiente desperté más tarde de lo normal, un hecho extraño, normalmente solía despertar a una hora exacta gracias a mi reloj interno, procedí a vestirme y arreglarme rápidamente para dirigirme al comedor rápidamente, con un vistazo rápido observe que Jim aún no llegaba, era común que él se quedará dormido por lo que no le di mayor importancia.

Me acerque al replicador de comida, no tenía mucho apetito por lo que decidí solo tomar una taza de Mocha*, procedí a dar la orden al replicador.

-Una taza de mocha.

 _-Hay 12 variantes de mocha disponible en esté replicador: normal, fuerte, extra fuerte, dulce, extra dulce, pic.._

-Dulce-interrumpí la explicación del replicador que estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

 _-Especifique, dulce o extra dulce._

-¡Solo dulce!- comencé a desear destrozar la maquina con mis manos.

 _-Desea algún aditamento especial, hay 23 aditamentos en esté replicador: con espuma, leche, tap.._

-¡Un mocha, dulce, solo!- grite a la máquina, me preparaba para despedazarla si me hacía un cuestionamiento más

 _-¿Spock?_ _-_ Me gire y vi a Jim observándome cautelosamente _-¿Te sientes bien?_

Su pregunta me extrañó, me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, no encontraba lógica a que me preguntara eso.

-Sí- fue mi cortante respuesta antes de regresar la vista al replicador y ver al fin la taza de mocha que había pedido, la tome y me coloque a un lado para esperar a que Jim pidiera su comida, a los pocos minutos Jim ya tenía una charola con sus alimentos, fulmine con la mirada el replicador.

 _-Spock..._

Redirigí mi mirada a Jim y él se estremeció.

 _-Vayamos a sentarnos, ¿sí?_

Jim lucía algo nervioso, me pregunte que le estaría preocupando, asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí por el comedor hasta que él se sentó en una mesa algo separada del resto de la tripulación que comía tranquilamente.

Jim comenzó a comer lentamente mientras yo bebía mi mocha.

 _-¿Solo desayunaras eso?_

-Sí, no me apetece nada más.

Vi que bajo la mirada a su desayuno y comenzaba a jugar con su comida, después la dejo de lado y levanto la mirada hacia mí, sus brillantes ojos azules me observaban fijamente.

 _-Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme mucho en tu vida, sé que a los vulcanos no les agrada mucho eso, pero como tu amigo te pregunto, ¿en verdad te estas sintiendo bien?_

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Jim?

Jim se removió incomodo antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

 _-Parece que no te has dado cuenta, pero en estos últimos días parece que estas distraído, el accidente de ayer con tu mano, cosas insignificantes te irritan, como el replicador hace un momento…_

Endurecí la mirada recordando al replicador, un movimiento rápido de Jim me sobresalto, el dirigió su mano rápidamente a su cuello como si lo estuviera protegiendo y su mirada volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Jim?

Se sobresaltó y retiro rápidamente la mano de su cuello.

 _-Sé que los vulcanos no son expresivos, todo eso de no mostrar sentimientos y la lógica de las cosas-_ guardo silencio _-y que tú mismo no eres expresivo…_

Parecía que quería dar un rodeo a lo que quería decir, volví a endurecer la mirada mientras él tragaba saliva.

 _-Pero justo ahora tu rostro está siendo muy expresivo-_ evito mi mirada antes de continuar _-luces igual a cuando-_ se estremeció- _bueno cuando te enojaste conmigo cuando lo de la Narada…_

¿Lucía igual? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por eso sus manos protegieron su cuello? ¿Lo estaba asustando? ¿Creía que lo atacaría? Enfoqué mi mirada en él de nuevo, volvía a lucir preocupado, se levantó e inclino sobre la mesa, estiro su mano hacia mi rostro, en otro momento eso me hubiera molestado, pero ese gesto me pareció agradable, su mano levanto un poco mi fleco y con el dorso de la misma ligeramente toco mi piel, un corriente eléctrica más intensa que la de ayer me ataco, el retiró su mano rápidamente.

 _-¡Spock, vamos ahora mismo con Huesos, tu temperatura está sumamente alta!_

-Jim, soy un vulcano mi temperatura es más alta que la humana

 _-¡Eso ya lo sé!, pero estoy seguro que esto no es normal Spock, como tú amigo te pido que me acompañes con Huesos._

-Jim, nuestro turno va a comenzar pronto-

Me dirigió una mirada dura, cuando de repente sus ojos se abrierón en claro signo de sorpresa

 _-Spock, te lo preguntare de nuevo, mírame a la cara y respóndeme ¿Te sientes bien?_

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿cuánto más preguntaría lo mismo? Estaba siendo muy ilógico ese día.

-Jim, estoy perfectamente bien.

 _-Spock… mira tus manos_

Dejé de mirarlo para dirigir mi vista a mis manos, manos que ahora mismo temblaban sin cesar, no entendía por que estaba sucediendo eso.

-¡ _Ya es suficiente, es una orden, acompáñame a ver a Huesos!_

Me levante con dificultad y lo seguí a la bahía médica.

 _-¡Huesos!_

Grito Jim mientras entrabamos a la bahía.

 _-¡Demonios Jim soy medico, no tu mascota para venir corriendo cada que grites!_

 _-¡Huesos algo malo le pasa a Spock!_

 _-Al fin rompiste al duende…-e_ l Dr. McCoy se calló de golpe al ver la cara de Jim y se acercó a donde estábamos parados, observó los temblores de mis manos, me sentó en una camilla cercana, tomó una muestra de mi sangre y después sacó su tricorder para comenzar a analizarme, su mirada lucia preocupada.

 _-Por mil demonios, Spock! Tu temperatura esta anormalmente alta, tu testosterona está rayando niveles totalmente fuera de lo normal, nunca había visto esté cuadro médico antes, ¡Es como si fueras una bomba a punto de explotar! Ahora entiendo el geniecito que te has cargado estos días…_

Deje de escuchar al Dr. McCoy, mis temblores habían cesado, probablemente culpa del escalofrió que había recorrido mi columna al escuchar el cuadro médico que el tricorder del doctor había señalado, a diferencia de McCoy yo conocía esos síntomas, había sido educado para ser capaz de identificarlos y había fallado completamente, de no ser por Jim no me hubiera percatado de nada.

Era demasiado tarde para reconocer los síntomas, nunca había pasado por ellos antes, era completamente lógico el no haberlos reconocido, era "Mi tiempo".

El espasmo que había sufrido antes, la percepción de los aromas más fuertes que antes, junto con la turbación de mis pensamientos había sido un claro ejemplo de lo que me estaba pasando, más el temblor reciente fue una clara advertencia de que había comenzado a entrar al Pon Farr.

Me levante rápidamente y comencé a calcular de cuánto tiempo disponía para actuar, por mis síntomas calculaba que tenía 3 días más donde aún estaría relativamente consiente y 3 días donde mi sangre me mataría si no lograba calmarme.

-Capitán, quiero pedir un permiso para ausentarme 6 días de todas mis funciones.

El Dr. McCoy y Jim parecían estar en una acalorada discusión que detuvieron al escucharme.

 _-Claro Spock, pero antes…-_ comenzo a decir Jim

-Me encontraré en mi habitación y no deseo que nadie me interrumpa bajo ningún concepto.

Corte su réplica, mientras trataba de salir de ahí rápidamente.

 _-Spock, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Debo tratar tu malestar antes...-_ Ahora era el Dr. McCoy el que trataba de detenerme

-Eso no será necesario, el cuadro médico que me ha presentado es de una condición que aqueja a mi raza, por lo que los días que he mencionado antes bastaran para que regrese a mi estado normal.- Él y Jim no parecían muy convencidos por mi discurso

 _-Entendido Spock, pero si en 6 días no veo tus orejas puntiagudas por el puente, tirare la puerta de tu cuarto y te arrastrare a la bahía medica igual a como lo hago con Jim._ -había una fuerte convicción en las palabras del Dr. McCoy, asentí con la cabeza y me retire.

El camino de la bahía médica a mi habitación había sido una tortura. Una vez dentro de mi habitación procedí a cambiar el código para abrir la puerta, no quería que algún inocente entrara y resultara herido por mi culpa.

Mi situación actual era como una de las fabulas de uno de los libros antiguos que Jim me había prestado, más específicamente sobre el de la rana y el agua hirviendo, yo era como la rana a la que ponen en agua que lentamente comienza a calentar hasta que ella muere, esta fábula estaba basada en una ley física real, lo que la hacía más fascinante para mí, si la velocidad de calentamiento de la temperatura del agua es menor de 0,02°/minuto la rana se quedara quieta sin percatarse del aumento de calor al irse adaptando gradualmente al mismo y moriría al final de la cocción sin sentir el peligro. Mientras que a mayor velocidad la rana saltaría sin dudar para escapar.

Mi sangre lentamente había comenzado a calentarse en mis venas sin siquiera yo darme cuenta, hasta que el calor me hubiera consumido completamente dando paso al Plak Tow, esa simple idea me aterraba, ¿qué hubiera pasado si perdía el control de esa manera en el puente? ¿Habría lastimado a Jim, a Nyota, a Sulu o a Checov? Sentí nauseas de mí mismo ya que la posible respuesta a mi cuestionamiento era ,sí.

Comencé a buscar soluciones para mi predicamento, no había forma de llegar a Nuevo Vulcano con el escaso tiempo que me quedaba y aunque consiguiera llegar necesitaría buscar a alguien para enlazarme ya que mi anterior prometida T'Pring había muerto con la destrucción de Vulcano, pedírselo a Nyota estaba completamente descartado, nosotros habíamos terminado nuestra relación hacía poco tiempo y no sería ético pedirle algo así, eso sin contar el que yo había visto a mi madre cuando el tiempo de mi padre sucedía, había visto sus lesiones, las marcas, los moretones, el cuerpo humano era muy frágil en comparación a la fuerza a la que un vulcano fuera de sí lo sometería y más en mi estado actual, con el Plak Tow era probable que perdiera el control completamente y olvidara incluso quien estaba conmigo y solo deseara saciar mis ansias sin importar el daño que causara eso, jamás podría hacerle eso a alguien, me quedaban dos opciones, conseguir con una profunda meditación que se calmara mi sangre hirviente… o la muerte por culpa de ella.

* * *

Espero la situación esté correctamente narrada y no haya sido desastrosa.

Tuve que buscar un video de como subir fics a fanfiction para no equivocarme al subirlo, espero no equivocarme aun así.

En cualquier caso acepto, dudas, quejas, comentarios, tomatazos…

Gracias por leer.

 **Gespar*:** Es una clase de pan vulcano que a menudo es servido durante el desayuno.

 **Mocha*:** Es un tipo de café vulcano


	2. Olor

**Notas:** En este capítulo Spock no es muy lógico, su mente es todo un caos, por lo que puede que me quedará muy OoC, espero la idea este plasmada coherentemente, es mi primer lemon, espero me haya quedado bien.

 **P.D:** TomLiKaulitz muchas gracias por tu comentario!, me comenzaba a deprimir que nadie comentara nada, creí que era un asco en esto, me animaste a terminar antes este capítulo, te dedico este capítulo.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Olor:**

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

Mi sangre la siento agitada dentro de mis venas.

Mi cuerpo anhela algo que detenga este calor.

¿Por qué estoy atrapado en esta habitación?

Siento mi corazón golpear alocadamente la parte baja de mi torso, parece que de tan agitado que está, se saldrá de mí.

La fiebre consume mi cuerpo.

¿Porque no había nadie en mi cama?

Gemí audiblemente en frustración, mi cuerpo tiembla desmedido, mi miembro hace tanto que está completamente duro, esperando el poder entrar en un cuerpo cálido, abierto completamente a mí, anhelándome, deseándome, un cuerpo al que poseer completamente, hacerlo mío, marcarlo, domarlo, hacerlo incapaz de pensar en algo más que en mi...

La ropa es demasiado incomoda, frotando a cada instante mi sensible piel...

De repente pude percibir un ligero aroma dulce, una tenue fragancia filtrándose atreves de la puerta, esa puerta que me encierra en esté lugar.

Ese aroma es tan dulce, me vuelve loco, no creo que nadie más tenga un aroma tan maravilloso, comienzo a llorar de desesperación, ¿por qué no puedo salir de aquí? Quiero inundarme en ese aroma dulce...

Comienzo a destrozar las cosas del lugar, las astillas de madera y trozos deformados se expanden lentamente por el suelo de la habitación, ¿quién demonios me había encerrado ahí? Cuando lo encuentre lo despedazare con mis propias manos tan brutalmente que un ataque de Le-matya* parecerá una muerte indolora.

Golpeo la puerta en un ataque de ira, esa puerta que me separa de ese dulce olor.

Me encuentro gimiendo contra las sábanas, inhalando fuertemente los pequeños resquicios de ese dulce olor que la puerta permite que se infiltren a ésta habitación, mientras froto mi miembro desnudo sobre ellas tratando de aliviar mi calor. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Vuelvo a golpear la puerta y maldecir frente a ella, escucho movimiento a través de ella gracias a mi fino oído y el dulce aroma que antes apenas percibía, ahora se siente con una gran intensidad.

-¡Entra, por favor! -me encuentro a mí mismo hablando con una ronca voz implorando que quien sea que está detrás de la puerta entre.

Le escucho maldecir a la puerta y después sus pasos alejándose.

¡No! Por favor, no me dejes ¡Te deseo!- grito contra la puerta, para volver a golpearla.

Me encuentro sollozando de rodillas frente a la puerta, añoro ese dulce aroma que ahora se ha ido, el calor es demasiado... es tan doloroso.

Sigo llorando cuando vuelvo a sentir el aroma dulce y escucho ruido en la puerta, ¡Ha regresado!, gimo lo más audiblemente que puedo contra la puerta, mientras comienzo a frotarme contra ella, escucho como esa persona trata de abrir la puerta, falta poco, poco para que pueda ver a esa persona que ha regresado por mí.

Ese persona que será mía por siempre.

La puerta sede.

Apenas la puerta se abre lo suficiente para que la persona detrás de ella aparezca frente a mí, la sostengo firmemente con mis manos y la arrastro a mí cama, escucho el jadeo de sorpresa que emite al verse tumbado sobre la suave cama, tiene algo en las manos, lo retiro y lo tiro aun lado de la cama sin darle mucha atención, acerco mi rostro a su cuello, el aroma es tan delicioso, mucho más de lo que había podido percibir...

 _-¿Spock?-_ jadeo al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, porque ese es mi nombre ¿Verdad?

Él se remueve debajo de mí, tratando de levantarse, de alejarse de mí.

Coloco una de mis manos en medio de su pecho aplicando la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarlo esto provoca un jadeo de sorpresa de su parte, ¡su voz es tan maravillosa! Quiero escuchar más de ella.

 _-¿Spock, sabes quién soy?_

Levanto la cara de su cuello y lo miro sin lograr entender, la niebla producida por el deseo, su aroma y el calor de mi sangre me impide relacionar su rostro con alguien conocido, él parece notarlo y una mirada de dolor cruza su rostro.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_

Su preocupación por mí me enternece, ¿dónde había escuchado antes algo similar? Siento un extraño impulso y me acerco a su oído para susurrar en el.

-Se mío... -bajo de su oído y comienzo a lamer su cuello, siento como se tensa, ¿está rechazándome?

-No, no me rechaces por favor, te deseo. ¡No me dejes!

En mi desesperación me encuentro aprisionándolo contra la cama con mi cuerpo y frotándome contra él, él contiene la respiración.

-Por favor -mi voz ronca le suplica, una parte mía quiere tomarlo a la fuerza sin importarle su aceptación y otra parte mía desea llenarlo de afecto y esperar por que acceda.

Mi cuerpo en llamas está sintiendo su piel fresca bajo de mí como una invitación a tocarla, a ahogarme en ella y conseguir que este calor sea calmado con su fresca piel, su rostro me mira fijamente, no logro comprender como me he estado conteniendo sin hacerle nada aún.

Comienzo a lamer su cuello y frotar mis labios contra los suyos, creo que así besan los humanos, no lo recuerdo claramente, a él parece gustarle eso.

-Déjame estar enterrado profundamente en ti, que tu estreches me rodee dulcemente, que me mires con ojos nublados en placer, verte completamente extendido esperando por mí, golpear una y otra vez tú punto dulce haciendo que ruegues por más, el solo imaginar los sonidos que harás por mí, me enloquece completamente... por favor, sé mío... -lo siento estremecerse y soltar un gemido ahogado debajo de mí

 _-No te dejaré solo... seré tuyo_ _Spock_ _... solo tuyo..._

Su aceptación hace que lagrimas corran por mis mejillas, llevo mis manos a su estorbosa camisa y comienzo a desgarrarla, él me mira sorprendido por un instante, para después mostrar aceptación a mis acciones, mi mente comienza a nublarse nuevamente por la culpa de su dulce olor y la vista de su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo.

Tome toda la ropa que aun cubría su cuerpo entre mis manos para después arrancarla, acaricie las maravillosas piernas que ahora estaban completamente expuestas a mí.

Levante suavemente una para comenzar a delinearla con mi lengua, su piel era aún más suave de lo que pensé, quería marcarla con mis dientes, pasar mis dedos por cada recoveco de ella, hacer que cualquiera que se dignase a verla se diera cuenta que era mía, algo que por cierto jamás permitiría, él era solamente mío.

Pase mi lengua por una de sus piernas, quería memorizar su sabor, pase lentamente mis dedos por su piel, cada rocé era electrizante.

Necesitaba sentirlo ya, no podría resistirlo más, lo tome de las caderas y con facilidad lo voltee sobre la cama, coloque una mano sobre su hombro con un poco de fuerza para inclinarlo sobre la cama e impedir que se moviese, conduje mi miembro a su estrecha entrada.

Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y un leve temblor lo invadió, más no parecía querer huir de mí, ¿tenía miedo? No quería que él me temiera, traté de controlarme, una parte mía quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería lastimarlo.

Retire mi mano de su hombro, retrocedí lentamente hasta que mi cara quedo sobre sus glúteos, con mis manos los masaje despacio, la sensación que mis dedos trasmitían a causa de esa acción era placentera, por lo que para él resultaba igual, la fiebre de mi cuerpo rogaba por estar dentro de él lo más rápido posible, pero otra parte de mí quería ir lento con él, separe sus glúteos con mis manos y acerque mi rostro a su entrada, aspire su aroma y después exhale el aire lentamente sobre ella, lo sentí estremecerse levemente y soltar un gemido bajo.

Acerque mi lengua a su entrada y despacio comencé a tantearla e intentar introducirme en ella, el músculo lentamente comenzó a darme paso para entrar, después de un lento proceso mi lengua se encontraba completamente dentro, dando ligeros empujes, él se encontraba completamente deshecho en gemidos, necesitaba prepararlo para mí, esto era insuficiente, retire lentamente mi lengua para reemplazarla por uno de mis dedos, la sensación de presión sobre mi dedo era maravillosa, comencé a girarlo lentamente dentro de su estreches, encontré una ligera protuberancia dentro, me enfoque en tocarla lentamente, él se retorcía debajo de mí cada que la rozaba, aumente lentamente la cantidad de dedos en su interior, los adentraba y retiraba lo más lento que podía, poco después fui premiado con sus gemidos completamente desinhibidos y su cuerpo sudoroso estaba tratando de buscar más contacto, sus caderas se empujaron contra mis dedos, me dio el indicativo de que estaba listo, saque mis dedos lentamente, provocando en él un gemido de frustración cuando los retire completamente.

Tomé de nuevo sus caderas con una de mis manos, con la otra conduje mi miembro a su entrada, di un pequeño empuje, haciendo que el grande golpeara tentativamente ese lugar, quería ver su reacción.

¡Su reacción fue tan fascinante!

Él comenzó a frotarse contra mí buscando más contacto, gemí ante este acto, lo deje hacer por unos minutos hasta que me fue imposible soportar más y colocando ambas manos en su cadera lo penetre lentamente, sentía como su interior poco a poco se abría para mí.

La temperatura de su cuerpo era mucho más baja que la mía, era una sensación tan refrescante, sus paredes me rodeaban fuertemente, él comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas, el cumulo de sensaciones provoco que me corriera enseguida.

El sentir que mi semilla entraba directamente en su cuerpo marcándolo como mío, fue glorioso, él gimió completamente cuando esto sucedió.

-Eres mío... solo mío...

Susurre entre gemidos en su oído mientras mordía suavemente su lóbulo, baje hacia el cuello y di suaves mordiscos en la parte trasera de este.

 _-¡Sí! Tuyo, solo tuyo... -_ fue su respuesta, mientras se restregaba contra mí en busca de más contacto

Saque mi miembro hasta la primer cabeza, aun sintiendo que seguía viniéndome dentro de él, comencé a penetrarlo lentamente, la sensación era exquisita, sus músculos internos me apretaban de manera deliciosa, quería que él disfrutara tanto como yo, aumente lentamente la velocidad de las embestidas.

Un ruido húmedo lleno la habitación, comencé a dar embestidas directas al punto donde mis dedos habían rozado antes, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, él no resistiría mucho

Me concentre en su ancha espalda, enterré mis uñas en ella logrando profanarla con facilidad, lamí las líneas rojas que comenzaban a formarse, él se agitó, su entrada se contrajo a mi alrededor mientras se corría, sentí sus espasmos sobre mí de una manera sumamente placentera y segundos después volví a correrme dentro de él.

Salí de él lentamente para no lastimarlo, mi miembro continuaba completamente duro, tome sus hombros otra vez y lo gire suavemente, quería ver su cara, su mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su cabello rubio se encontraba pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, me miro a la cara mientras jadeaba por aire, sus ojos azules se encontraban prácticamente negros a causa del placer, después de un momento me sonrió.

Me acerque a su garganta, volví a inhalar fuertemente, creo que nunca me cansaré de su olor, su manzana de adán rozaba mi nariz cada que él jadeaba buscando aire para normalizar su respiración, acerque mi boca a ella y procedí a dar pequeños mordiscos y lamidas a esa zona, un jadeo ronco brotó de sus labios.

Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y procedió a besarme de manera humana, succiono mi labio inferior y después con su lengua acaricio debajo de mi labio, gruñí contra sus labios, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus cara, levanto un poco sus caderas y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el mío.

 _-Puedes continuar..._

Ronronee ante su comentario, no me había percatado de que yo estaba esperando que él se recuperara, tome sus piernas y doble cuidadosamente sus rodillas hasta su pecho, roce sus tobillos, sople sobre ellos y después roce mis labios lentamente en cada uno, él se retorció de placer.

Me coloque de rodillas entre sus piernas, pude observar que de su entrada se comenzaba a fugar parte de mi semen, ese vista era hermosa, coloque de nuevo mi miembro en posición y de un golpe entre, la entrada fue mucho más fácil y mi propio semen me facilitaba las embestidas.

Él colocó sus manos en mis hombros para darse apoyo y yo posee una de mis manos en la cama para evitar aplastarlo con mi peso, mientras la otra sujetaba su cadera.

Podía penetrarlo más rápidamente y profundamente gracias a esta nueva posición, cada que rozaba el punto en su interior que mis dedos antes habían rozado, sus uñas se clavaban en mí, solté su cadera y tome una de sus manos que se encontraba en mi hombro y sujete sus dedos en un beso vulcano, lo vi estremecerse ante el corriente de sensaciones que envié a él atreves de ese pequeño vínculo y después la acerque a mi cara, él observó fijamente mi acción, acerque mis labios a su muñeca y di pequeños besos humanos y después fui rodeando lentamente su muñeca con mi lengua.

Él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dando un jadeo ronco y al regresar su vista a mí, pude observar sus ojos entrecerrados nublados por el placer, jadee ante esa vista, solté su mano y dirigí mi mano ahora a su miembro para comenzar a masajearlo, la sensación que obtuve desde mis dedos tras esa acción me facilito el saber qué era lo que le gustaba.

Cuando sentí que ambos estábamos cerca dirigí mi rostro a su cuello, era algo instintivo, sabía que debía hacerlo, posee mis labios en un punto donde su clavícula y su cuello se unían, las paredes de él se empezaban a estrechar, provocando ligeros espasmos sobre mi miembro, él me abrazo fuertemente, abrí lentamente mi boca y comencé a lamer ese punto algo que mi instinto indicaba que era absolutamente necesario, él echó atrás su cabeza dándome más espacio libre de su cuello, cuando sentí que era suficiente, aumente mis embestidas y la presión de mi mano sobre su miembro. Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos.

 _-¡Oh, por dios!... !_ _Spock_ _... se siente tan bien!_

¡Ese era el momento!

Mordí profundamente el punto en su cuello, hasta que su piel cedió a mis dientes, mi boca se llenó de un sabor metálico proveniente de su sangre, su cuerpo se estremeció, sentí como su interior se contrajo fuertemente sobre mí cuando él se vino, esa presión logró que me viniera dentro de él otra vez, lamí la herida recién hecha instintivamente, algo me decía que eso reduciría el dolor.

Su cuerpo se relajó, su mirada estaba desenfocada, sentí mis músculos protestar por descanso, mi sangre aún se encontraba caliente, pero sentía que podía permitirme y permitirle algo de descanso, él lo necesitaría.

Mientras mi mente comenzaba a caer en un profundo sueño mi instinto me indicaba que debía hacer algo más, ¿qué era? Instintivamente levante la mano hacia su cara, él tomó mi muñeca antes de que llegara a mi cometido y condujo mi mano a su boca, lo que sea que mi cuerpo hubiera planeado hacer antes, ahora no tenía importancia, tendría mucho tiempo después para recordar que debía hacer.

Su suave lengua recorría cada uno de mis dedos en una caricia tan suave, que comenzó a adormecerme, hasta que me deje llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

A mi parecer el Plak Tow de un vulcano por lo que he leído es sumamente violento ya que su mente se ve ahogada por su lujuria y solo busca aplacar su propio deseo sin pensar en su pareja, mas a mi parecer Spock al ser un híbrido reaccionaria de manera diferente, sé que en la serie actuó violento al estar en esa condición, aunque considero que fue más culpa del Kal-il-fee al que se vio empujado, por lo que a mi parecer el lado humano de Spock suavizaría un poco su fiebre, no se encontrará completamente en sus cabales, pero aun recordara que esta con alguien más y tratara de contener su violencia en favor a su pareja y brindarle las mismas emociones que el recibe.

Espero la escena lemon quedara bien, es la primera vez que escribo esto.

*Le-matya: Es una bestia depredadora que posee unas garras envenenadas.


	3. Oculto

**Nota:** Este capítulo tiene pequeñas diferencias en comparación a los hechos narrados en los dos primeros, me dieron un excelente crítica constructiva que me hizo darme cuenta de errores en la personalidad de los personajes y algunos anatómicos, por lo que en este capítulo trate de corregir esos fallos.

* * *

 **Oculto:**

— ¡Han sido dos jodidos días, Huesos!

Han pasado dos días desde que mi primer oficial vulcano se encerrara en su habitación, dos días sin dar ninguna señal de vida, esto estaba comenzando a preocuparme. En este momento me encontraba en la bahía médica acompañando a Huesos a revisar informes y padds.

— ¿Lo estoy pensando demasiado?

— _¿Pensar? Eso es inusual en ti Jim._

— ¡Huesos!—grito y me cruzo de brazos.

— _¿Qué?, es la verdad niño, tú eres del tipo de persona que no piensa mucho las cosas antes de actuar, pero concuerdo contigo, esto es demasiado sospechoso, la muestra de sangre que obtuve del duende antes de que se marchara cual diva orejuda_ _me mostró que su química sanguínea está extremadamente activa y tiene la presencia de hormonas desconocidas_ _,_ _he buscado en todas las bases de datos e informes y no he encontrado algo similar a los síntomas que el duende tiene._ —me señalo con una mano varios padds y archivos regados sobre un escritorio cercano a donde estábamos sentados.

Desde que Spock se retiró de la bahía médica y había pedido un permiso para ausentarse de sus labores por unos días, Huesos y yo habíamos estado tratando de encontrar que es lo que podría estar afectando a Spock en nuestras horas libres.

— _Me he quedado sin ideas Jim, esta cosa que afecta al duende solo otro duende puede que lo sepa, porque no me creo que con solo reposo pueda estabilizar esos síntomas que se carga…_

— ¡Eso es huesos!

— _¿Qué?_ —giró para observarme mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Eso!

— _Demonios Jim, soy un doctor no un psíquico, si no me dices que es "eso" no sé de demonios me hablas…_

— ¡Spock!

— _Jim…_ —él comenzaba a perder la paciencia y me miraba como si no entendiera a donde quería llegar.

— ¡Hablo del viejo Spock, Huesos!, él podría decirnos que le está pasando a nuestro Spock, tú lo has dicho solo un vulcano puede que sepa que le está pasando y ¡Quién mejor que el mismo!

— _¡Vaya Jim al parecer si tienes buenas ideas!_

— ¡Huesos!

— _Ya, ya, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a comunicarte con él viejo duende y después me dices cuál es el diagnóstico para curar a nuestro duende_ —dice mientras se levanta y comienza a ordenar su escritorio

— ¿No vendrás conmigo?

— _Jim, a diferencia de un niño con exceso de tiempo libre como tú yo aún tengo mucho trabajo atrasado por estar buscando lo que tiene el orejudo, además estoy seguro de que el viejo duende estará feliz de hablar a solas contigo y se sentirá más cómodo de esa manera si resulta ser algo personal._

Le di la razón a Huesos y procedí a salir de la bahía médica rumbo a mi habitación, misma que quedaba en el mismo piso que la de Spock, algunas veces al salir tarde del turno alfa ambos nos acompañábamos todo el trayecto y nos separábamos en un pequeño cruce que separaba nuestras habitaciones en direcciones opuestas, cuando llegue a ese cruce tuve la sensación de querer ir a ver como estaba Spock, pero inmediatamente recordé su extraña manera de comportarse los últimos días, debía saber qué era lo que aquejaba a mi amigo de esa manera, con un suspiro gire rumbo a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de mí habitación, me dirigí a la sala donde el intercomunicador estaba y procedí a meter los datos necesarios para poder realizar la llamada a Nuevo vulcano poco después una voz conocida me saludo.

— _Buenas tardes, Jim, es grato verte de nuevo viejo amigo._

—Buenas tardes embajador Spock, primero que nada quería agradecer por el libro que me obsequio sobre costumbres y características vulcanas, gracias a eso he evitado malentendidos con Spock.

Le sonreí con sinceridad, gracias a ese libro había evitado cosas que podrían haber hecho sentir incomodo a mi primer oficial vulcano y que yo terminara presa de una llave vulcana del sueño o de un intento de asfixia por parte de un vulcano furibundo, hacer enojar a un vulcano no es algo para tomarse a broma y más si es 10 veces más fuerte que tú.

—Lamento no haberle agradecido antes, usted comprenderá lo ajetreado que es estar en la Enterprise.

— _No hay nada que agradecer viejo amigo, me alegra el que te haya sido de ayuda, sigo lamentando la manera en la que mi contraparte te trato en el incidente de la Narada y quería evitar que sufrieras más incidentes de ese tipo._

—Está bien, no tiene que disculparse por eso, sé que fue mi culpa, le dije cosas terribles a Spock y en verdad estoy agradecido de que me hubiera perdonado por eso.

— _¿Ha sucedido algo Jim? Luces preocupado…_

—La verdad embajador… —hago una pausa, no sabía si este tema seria delicado, Spock en sí nunca nos dijo nada sobre su condición. ¿Se sentiría incomodo el viejo Spock si le preguntaba lo que le estaba pasando a nuestro Spock?, ¿Era algo que no podían hablar fuera de miembros de su especie?

— _Jim, dime que es lo que te está preocupando._

—Ha sucedido algo con el otro tú, no sé cómo explicarlo bien, él no nos dijo nada sobre lo que tenía y le restó importancia… Pero creo que no fue completamente sincero con nosotros y empiezo a creer que él está en peligro o algo así… No sé si está enfermo o es alguna cosa vulcana… Pero él comenzó a comportarse diferente de lo usual… —empecé a bajar la mirada, siento que estoy entrometiéndome demás en la privacidad de Spock, pero quiero ayudarlo de alguna manera.

— _Jim, ¿puedes contarme que es lo que notaste en mi contraparte que te preocupara?_

—Comenzó hace unos cuantos días con pequeñas cosas, lucia más pensativo que de costumbre, a veces sobre reaccionaba a situaciones sencillas —comencé a hacer memoria de los cambios que Spock había tenido en los últimos días —recientemente comenzó a comer cada vez menos, empezó a mostrar ligeras expresiones en su rostro y lo que más me preocupan son sus temblores.

Veo como el viejo Spock da un ligero cabeceo y su porte se ve más rígido que de costumbre, algo que para los demás posiblemente pasaría desapercibido, pero yo convivía varias horas al día con Spock, había comenzado a notar sus ligerísimas gesticulaciones.

— _¿Temblores?_

—Sí, empezó solo como algo inofensivo, él me aseguro que estaba bien… pero al día siguiente sus manos temblaron sin control durante varios minutos, no pareció notarlo hasta que se lo hice ver…

— _¿Jim, él comenzó a ponerse agresivo?_

—Se comenzó a portar más cortante con la tripulación e irracional, juro que por un momento pensé que quería despedazar el replicador de comida, su rostro se mostraba sumamente furioso, como cuando lo de la Narada…

Inconscientemente muevo mi mano a mi garganta, sabía que era una reacción estúpida, pero no podía evitarla, aun recordaba la sensación de una garre férreo que me impedía respirar.

— Era más terco de lo usual, tuve que ordenarle que me acompañara con Huesos para que lo revisara, cuando Huesos le dio la información del tricorder fue cuando nos dijo que sufría una condición vulcana, pidió unos días libres, dijo que no quería ser molestado y se encerró en su habitación, de eso hace dos días —alcé la mirada para verlo a los ojos —Huesos, dice que algo en su química sanguínea está mal. ¿Le está pasando algo grave? ¿Es una enfermedad vulcana?

A través de la trasmisión veo que el viejo Spock baja la mirada mientras se remueve ligeramente.

— _Sé que es lo que aqueja a mi contraparte Jim, es una condición conocida como "Pon Farr",_ _un síndrome que todos los machos vulcanos tenemos que sufrir periódicamente a través de nuestra vida adulta, dura 8 días exactos, en los cuales el vulcano sufre un desequilibrio neuroquímico, los vulcanos no solemos hablar de este tema, por lo que es lógico que mi contraparte no les dijera nada._

Siento alivio inmediato, el viejo Spock dice que es un síndrome vulcano que todos ellos sufren, no debe ser peligroso, me siento un poco estúpido por lo paranoico que me he puesto.

— _Jim, durante su Pon farr el vulcano debe aparearse o morir…_

Doy un gran respingo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Spock podía morir? Él ve mi confusión y continua.

— _Los vulcanos cuando somos niños somos vinculados con una pareja con la que tengamos algo de compatibilidad, para que cuando llegue nuestro Pon farr, podamos recurrir a ella y evitar una tragedia, ya que al no atender en los primeros días el Pon farr el vulcano cae en lo que llamamos Plak Tow o fiebre de sangre en tu idioma Jim, en esa circunstancia el vulcano se vuelve completamente irracional impulsado por su instinto y con una fiebre muy alta. En ese estado será incapaz de hablar o pensar con claridad y solo poseerá el deseo de aparearse de manera irresistible, una vez iniciado el Plak tow este debe ser concluido de manera natural, o el desequilibrio químico lo llevara a la muerte._

— ¿Entonces debemos ir a Nuevo vulcano para que Spock… —trago saliva —se aparee?

— _Jim, no creo que alcancen a llegar a Nuevo vulcano…_ —veo que cierra los ojos para evitar verme mientras continua— _es la primera vez que mi contraparte sufre de estos síntomas, no sabe cuáles son sus límites aun, él falló sus cálculos, posiblemente creía que estaba en los primeros días de su Pon farr y que podría detenerlo con meditación, lo cual es otra solución a este problema aunque no siempre efectiva, sin embargo, solo es eficaz en los primeros días del Pon farr, los temblores eran el indicativo de que estaba por entrar al Plak tow lo que indica que iba por el cuarto día de su Pon farr y de eso hace dos días, Jim…_

Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi columna. ¿No había manera de salvar a Spock? ¡No! Debe de existir una forma, siempre hay una forma, yo no creo en escenarios sin salida, necesito pensar en una solución…

— _Me habías comentado que mi contraparte salía con la teniente Uhura, ¿su relación aun continua? ¿Hay forma de que ella lo asista?_

—No, ellos terminaron recientemente… —mi mente comienza a tramar una solución alternativa —Embajador… —aclaro mi garganta antes de continuar —¿Es necesario que sea una mujer con la que Spock se "aparee"? ¿Se requiere de algo en específico para ser su pareja en el Pon farr?

El viejo Spook abrió ligeramente sus ojos en un gesto sutil de sorpresa, él ya dedujo a donde quiero llegar, esa era la única opción lógica que queda.

— _Jim, no es necesario que sea una mujer y como te he mencionado antes solo se necesita algo de compatibilidad, ¿por el rumbo de tus preguntas considero lógico el suponer que estás pensando en ofrecerte como la pareja en el Pon farr de mi contraparte?_

—Es la opción lógica embajador, no dejaré que él muera por algo así y parece que es la única solución que queda, además me atrevo a asegurar que tenemos cierta compatibilidad, ¿no es así?

— _Tienes razón en lo de la compatibilidad Jim, pero debo advertirte que mi propio Pon farr fue muy violento y yo no me encontraba en el Plak tow como lo está ahora mi contraparte, fui rechazado por mi pareja de enlace y retado al kal-if-fee, que es una pelea a muerte para ganar el derecho de tenerla, ella eligió como su campeón a un buen amigo mío, pelee a muerte con él por culpa de mi irracionalidad y ansias de calmar mis deseos con ella, quería demostrarle a ella que era mía y de nadie más y mate a mi amigo por ella, o eso fue lo que creí, después de eso yo mismo termine mi compromiso con ella._

— ¡Pero dijo que tenían que consumarlo para sobrevivir! ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir entonces si termino su compromiso y no consumo la relación, embajador?

— _Depende del momento en el que este el individuo de su Pon farr, como he dicho yo no estaba en el Plak tow aun y…_ —un sutil verde cubre sus mejillas — _en el combate yo me excite… y cuando creí asesinar a mi amigo… tuve un orgasmo…_

Los colores se me suben al rostro de golpe, escuchar un tema tan privado es algo sumamente vergonzoso.

—… _eso ayudo a que me tranquilizara un poco, después con una ardua meditación pude suprimir mis malestares y calmar mi sangre, en el caso de mi contraparte como ya he mencionado eso no puede ser posible, él ya está demasiado avanzado en sus síntomas, él necesitara copular con alguien forzosamente por un lapso de 3 días debido al Plak tow o morirá, es parte de nuestra biología vulcana…_

Un estremecimiento me invade, yo había tenido mis buenas sesiones maratónicas de sexo, pero 3 días se me hacen una idea atemorizante, cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, inhalo profundamente y lentamente comienzo a exhalarlo, cuando me siento más tranquilo abro los ojos y le doy una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al viejo Spock.

—Digame que necesito saber por favor…

— _Está bien viejo amigo, sé que cuando alguna idea se mete en tu cabeza es imposible sacarla —_ las comisuras de sus labios suben ligeramente dándome un breve atisbo de sonrisa, posiblemente la mayor sonrisa que un vulcano puede dar _—los vulcanos somos sumamente posesivos, él querrá saber que tú eres únicamente suyo, te recomiendo tomar una ducha antes y no relacionarte con algún otro hombre en el trayecto, es muy probable que cuando te vea no te reconozca ya que en su condición será incapaz de pensar con claridad y cuando comiencen_ —el sutil verde regresa a sus mejillas — _habrá un momento en que comenzara a lamer tu cuello para después morderte profundamente, esa será su marca de posesión, posiblemente repita eso varias veces hasta que él crea que es suficiente, es probable que él deje otras marcas en tu cuerpo y puede que sea incapaz de medir su fuerza contigo, sin importar lo que haga no trates de escapar o rechazarlo ya que podría portarse violento en esas circunstancias y en algún momento buscara hacer un vínculo contigo…_

— ¿Vinculo? ¿A qué se refiere embajador?

— _El vínculo es una unión entre sus mentes, mucho más fuerte que la fusión mental, en palabras humanas es una especie de matrimonio…_

Mi cuerpo se tensa de golpe, el viejo Spock comentó que tenía una prometida, por lo que nuestro Spock debía tener una prometida también, ¿Que me indica que en este mundo ella y Spock no formalicen su relación?, no puedo permitir que de la noche a la mañana Spock se encuentre casado conmigo y más cuando él no estará en sus cabales mientras eso pasa.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar eso?

El viejo Spock me da una mirada que soy incapaz de definir, es sumamente profunda, me siento completamente expuesto ante esa mirada.

— _Yo no realice un vínculo en mi primer Pon farr, ya que no racionalizaba correctamente, pero si quieres asegurarte de que no suceda solo evita que él acerque su mano a tu rostro como yo lo hice en Delta vega, recomiendo también que hables con el doctor McCoy antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, necesitaras algunas vitaminas y anestésicos…y que alguien esté pendiente de ti por si sucede algo._

— Gracias embajador, comprendo que no fue un tema fácil de hablar, supongo que no tengo tiempo que perder…

— _Larga vida y prosperidad viejo amigo… y suerte._

—Larga vida y prosperidad Embajador, Kirk fuera.

—¡Por dios James Tiberius Kirk que es lo que estas a punto de hacer! —con mis manos jalo mi cabello, no puedo perder más el tiempo Spock me necesita, me levanto y salí a paso rápido hacia la bahía médica a ver a Huesos, no quería alterar a cualquier miembro de la tripulación que me llegara a ver si me veía corriendo.

Una vez que llegue a la bahía medica entre sin anunciarme, Huesos estaba sentado en su escritorio, di un vistazo rápido para ver si hay alguien más de la tripulación en la zona y al asegurarme de que no hay nadie más bloquee la puerta, Huesos me observa intrigado por mi comportamiento.

—Ya sé que es lo que tiene Spock, Huesos, por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Trato de resumirle toda la información que el viejo Spock me ha blindado y omito los detalles personales, de vez en cuando escucho maldiciones de parte de Huesos, cuando termine me deje caer en una silla frente a él.

— _Resumiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que Spock necesita montarse un numerito contigo durante tres días para no morirse?_

—…Sí

— _Maldición Jim, esto sonaría gracioso en otras circunstancias, pero esto es sumamente grave. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? Porque parece que Spock planeaba resolver su "asuntito" con su vudú vulcano y no con un acostón._

—Para eso necesitaré tu ayuda Huesos, tengo un plan…

Después de conseguir un maletín con las hypos que Huesos creía que necesitaría para mi futura faena y de terminar de darme una ducha a conciencia, me encuentro caminando hacia la habitación de Spock, estoy sumamente nervioso para cuando llego frente a su puerta.

Comienzo a introducir el código para abrir la puerta, más la puerta no abre.

—¡Maldición Spock!— ha cambiado los códigos de seguridad de la puerta, ahora tengo que regresar por mi padd para poder hackear la cerradura y poder entrar a su habitación, gire rápidamente rumbo a mi habitación por el dichoso aparato.

Una vez que tengo el aparato en mis manos regrese rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Spock, es la primera vez que agradezco que nuestras habitaciones sean más privadas que las del resto de la tripulación, por qué estar montando un espectáculo de hackeo enfrente de la puerta de mi primer oficial seguramente infringe una que otra norma de la federación aun siendo yo él capitán.

Una vez termino el hackeo la puerta comienza a abrirse, inhale profundamente preparándome para lo que vendría a continuación, cuando la puerta está lo suficientemente abierta para que yo entre, antes de que pueda dar siquiera un paso unos brazos me arrastran al interior, jadeo al ser tumbado sobre la cama a causa de la sorpresa de ver a Spock completamente desnudo ante mí, el maletín y el padd que tenía en mis manos me son retirados por él para después ser arrojados a un lado de la cama, el cuerpo de Spock me tiene atrapado contra la cama, siento como su nariz roza mi cuello.

—¿Spock? —jamás he visto a mi amigo lucir de esa manera, luce completamente desesperado y hay marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Él está sufriendo. Trato de levantarme para poder apreciarlo mejor y una de sus manos me apresa contra la cama un gemido de sorpresa escapa de mi boca a causa de esta acción.

—¿Spock, sabes quién soy?

Spock levanta la cara de mi cuello y puedo notar que trata de recordar quien soy, una pizca de dolor me recorre, ya me había dicho el viejo Spock que él tal vez no me reconocería, pero verlo que no tenga idea de quién soy duele… duele demasiado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus manos siguen temblando, su piel está cubierta por una capa de sudor y respira irregularmente, luce peor de cómo estaba la última vez que lo vi, no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Él es capaz de entender lo que le estoy diciendo? ¿Aún puede hablar? Me mira fijamente para después acercar su rostro a mi oído.

— _Sé mío…_

Su voz está sumamente ronca, jamás la había oído así, baja de mi oído y comienza a lamer mi cuello, su lengua se siente extraña, es rasposa y suave como la de un gato, mi cuerpo se tensa a causa de la sorpresa de esta extraña sensación.

— _No, no me rechaces por favor, te deseo, ¡no me dejes!_

Spock me aprisiona con su cuerpo sobre la cama malentendiendo mis reacciones, su cuerpo está sumamente caliente, contengo la respiración mientras veo su miembro frotándose sobre mis caderas, había leído antes sobre aquella parte de la anatomía masculina vulcana y como se diferenciaba ligeramente de la humana, pero verlo en directo frente a mí es completamente diferente, la cabeza esta hinchada en un tono verdoso y justo debajo del grande otra protuberancia similar aparece, esa es la segunda cabeza de su miembro, esa es una característica única de los vulcanos, sin contar que está muy bien proporcionado…

— _Por favor…_

No puedo evitar ver el rostro de Spock fijamente, él luce tan arrebatador, su siempre perfecto peinado ahora se encuentra completamente revuelto, sus mejillas están cubiertas de un profundo sonrojo verde, sus normalmente expresivos ojos cafés ahora son posos oscuros, notó que él se está conteniendo, Spock está esperando mi aceptación, es muy diferente a lo que había pensado que pasaría.

Spock vuelve a lamer mi cuello, la sensación de su lengua que antes me era extraña ahora me comienza a resultar placentera, se acerca a mis labios y comienza a rozarlos con los suyos, es una caricia suave que manda miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo.

— _Déjame estar enterrado profundamente en ti, que tu estreches me rodee dulcemente, que me mires con ojos nublados en placer, verte completamente extendido esperando por mí, golpear una y otra vez tú punto dulce haciendo que ruegues por más, el solo imaginar los sonidos que harás por mí, me enloquece completamente... por favor, sé mío..._

Un escalofrió recorre mi columna e imagino rápidamente todo lo que él ha dicho, de repente siento que me he convertido en una masa temblorosa a espera de que él me moldee a su antojo, la voz ronca de Spock me está volviendo loco, el saber que yo estoy provocando estas palabras y deseos en él es más que suficiente para terminar las dudas que aun pugnaban en mi mente sobre lo que estaba por suceder, una sensación extraña embarga mi pecho y el deseo de ser completamente suyo aflora en mi mente, sin poderlo evitar suelto un gemido y le confieso mi deseo.

 _—No te dejaré solo... seré tuyo_ _Spock... solo tuyo..._

Spock me mira y comienza a llorar, su mirada parece completamente enternecida por lo que le he confesado, lleva sus manos a mi ropa y comienza a desgarrarla, lo mire sorprendido por un momento, el siempre recto Spock ahora está desesperado en despojarme de mi ropa. Él está desesperado en ver mi cuerpo desnudo, no el de nadie más, solo el mío, sé que es a causa de su Pon farr que él esté actuando así, pero una pizca de orgullo se clava en mi pecho, he conseguido hacer que este hombre siempre estoico este desesperado en conseguir desvestirme, sus dedos se detienen brevemente mientras mira mis reacciones, asiento con la cabeza indicándole a seguir y él termina de quitarme toda la ropa.

Una vez que estoy completamente desnudo él toma una de mis piernas y comienza a lamerla lentamente, creo que me estoy volviendo adicto a la sensación de su lengua rasposa, sus dedos suavemente rozan mi piel mandándome ligeras descargas eléctricas por donde tocan, sus manos de repente se encuentran en mis caderas y me voltea sobre la cama con una facilidad sorprendente, se pone de rodillas entre mis piernas y alza mis caderas dejándome de rodillas de espaldas a él.

Después siento una de sus manos sobre mi hombro empinándome e inmovilizándome contra la cama y como su miembro roza mi entrada, mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe, jamás he estado en la parte pasiva en una relación ni con mujeres ni con hombres, estar en esta posición me asusta, sé que él no puede contenerse y seguramente no me preparara para poder entrar en mí, temblé sin poder evitarlo anticipándome al dolor que sabía pronto sentiría.

Su mano se aparta de mi hombro y siento a Spock deslizándose hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, no entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer, de repente siento sus manos masajeando mis glúteos, la sensación es sumamente placentera, sus dedos siguen enviando ligeras descargas en cada parte de mi piel que toca, sujeta mis glúteos entre sus manos y los separa, me siento completamente expuesto ante él. Siento su nariz rozando mi entrada y como exhala lentamente sobre ella, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo y un gemido ahogado brota de mi boca.

Me volví de golpe una masa gelatinosa de gemidos y lloriqueos cuando su lengua dio una lamida y un pequeño tanteo a mi entrada, esa jodida lengua exquisita estaba tanteándome sin tregua alguna, lentamente comenzó a entrar de a poco en mí, ¡oh por Dios! La sensación era sublime, su lengua entrando y saliendo lentamente, ¿acaso podría haber algo mejor?... ¡Oh sí, claro que si lo había! Uno de sus dedos comenzó a entrar lentamente dentro de mí, una vez dentro comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares suaves y lentos para después rozar un punto dentro de mí que me hizo gemir sin control alguno, aumento lentamente la cantidad de dedos en mi interior, comenzando una lenta tortura de meter y sacar que siguió durante varios minutos, saber que los dedos que Spock cuidaba con tanto recelo, ahora están tocando una parte tan íntima mía sin pudor alguno y que el mismo debía estar disfrutando de las mismas sensaciones que me proporcionaba a causa de su telepatía táctil hacia que todo fuera sumamente obsceno, pero yo quería más de ese contactó, comencé a empujar mis caderas hacia esos dedos, quería sentirlos más dentro de mí, pero esos dedos comenzaron a salir lentamente de mí, un gemido de frustración salió de mi boca.

Su mano regresó a mi cadera y sentí nuevamente el glande esponjoso de su miembro dar un suave toque a mi entrada y detenerse. ¡Maldito Spock! Me tiene hecho completamente un lio y, ¡se atreve a provocarme así! Spock aún debe de tener algo de control sobre sí mismo, esa es la única explicación lógica para todas las acciones que ha hecho, no sé cuánto tiempo aun pueda durar así, pero el pensar que él se está conteniendo por mi bien hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

Comencé a frotarme contra él provocando que un gemido escapara de su boca, gemí en respuesta, yo había provocado que mi perfecto e incorruptible vulcano gimiera a causa mía, ¿sería esta su primera vez? ¿Era yo el primero en hacerlo sentir así? Esos pensamientos me hacían sentir especial, quería que el sintiera lo mismo que yo y seguí frotándolo.

Sus manos de repente se sujetaron a mis caderas para después penetrarme lentamente, el sentir a mi cuerpo abrirse para dar paso a Spock era algo extraño, para cuando Spock estuvo completamente dentro de mí no pude parar de jadear, la presión de su miembro dentro de mí cuerpo era maravillosa, su miembro ardía de una manera agradable, sin pensarlo demasiado moví mis caderas deseando más de esa carne; cuando de improviso sentí un calor llenándome, Spock se estaba corriendo, una sensación extraña de triunfo inundó mi cuerpo y gemí sin control alguno. ¡Yo había hecho que Spock se corriera!

— _Eres mío... solo mío.. .—_ susurro contra mi oído y mordió el lóbulo del mismo para después ir bajando hacia mi cuello dándome ligeros mordiscos.

 _— ¡Sí!, tuyo, solo tuyo… —_ aunque sea solo por estos 3 días, esa era una verdad inevitable, a Spock le gustaban las mujeres, era algo tan obvio como lo fue su relación con Uhura y nuestra relación era solo de amistad, era muy tarde para recién darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Spock, sentimientos que seguramente ya existían dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo y que yo me negaba a ver, si solo podía tenerlo en este corto periodo de tiempo… ¡Aprovecharía al máximo! De cualquier manera él jamás recordara ni sabrá sobre esto…eso era parte del plan.

Me restregué contra él queriendo sentir más contacto, sentí como Spock salía lentamente, aún podía sentir los chorros de semen caliente que brotaban de él, comencé a sentir una extraña sensación de ausencia mientras él se retiraba hasta que solo su grande estaba dentro de mí, más la sensación duró poco, Spock comenzó a embestirme lentamente para gradualmente subir de intensidad, un ruido húmedo y obsceno comienza a llenar la habitación, incluso ahora mi vulcano es perfecto, sus estocadas son certeras, la segunda cabeza de su miembro roza sin parar el mismo punto que su dedos antes habían tocado cada vez que Spock se retira para después empujar dentro de mí, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, no resistiría mucho más, podía sentir como mi vientre bajo comenzaba a tensarse, estaba tan cerca.

El sudor de Spock caía lentamente por mi espalda, la sensación de las gotas deslizándose por mi piel me comenzaba a volver loco; cuando de improviso sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel y rasgaron para después ser intercambiadas por su lengua lamiendo las heridas recién hechas de mi piel, la sensación me supero, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y contrayéndose a causa de mi orgasmo justo en el mismo momento que Spock se corría de nuevo.

Spock comenzó a salir de mi interior lentamente, una vez fuera de mí volvió a sujetar mis hombros y volvió a girarme sobre la cama, quede completamente recostado sobre ella y ¡Al fin podía ver su cara otra vez!, su cabello se pegaba a su frente, su piel tenía un suave color verdoso por doquiera, su cuerpo seguía teniendo sutiles espasmos, jadeaba mientras trataba de recuperar aire, ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones, sonreí al verle así.

Acercó su cara otra vez a mi garganta y escuche que inhalaba fuertemente, ¿mí olor le gustaba? El recuerdo de la plática en la cafetería sobre si usaba colonia regresó a mí memoria, ¿era mi olor el aroma extraño que Spock había mencionado? Mis pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe al sentir los dientes de Spock morder y lamer suavemente sobre mi manzana de Adán, un jadeo roncó salió de mi boca. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido hacer que ese simple gestó se sintiera tan jodidamente bien?

No pude resistir más, acerque mis manos a su cara y lo bese, succione su labio inferior y acaricie lentamente debajo de su labio de la misma manera que a mí me gustaba, Spock gruñía contra mis labios, amaba sacar estas expresiones de él, una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en mis labios, quería escuchar más sonidos provocados por mí causa, levante mis caderas y comencé a flotar mi miembro contra el de él, él seguía completamente duro y yo solo necesite unos roces más para estar en iguales condiciones.

 _—Puedes continuar..._

Un ronroneo brotó de sus labios ante mí petición, ¡Dios, amaba ese sonido! Tomó mis piernas entre sus manos y las comenzó a doblar lentamente hacia mi pecho, sujetó mis tobillos entre sus dedos y comenzó a dar suaves caricias con sus dedos, acerco su cara a uno y sopló sobre el para después rozar sus labios sobre mi piel lentamente, repitió el proceso en el otro, una pregunta afloró en mi mente. ¿¡Cómo demonios hacia que partes de mi cuerpo donde nunca antes había sentido placer ahora se doblegaran ante su mínimo roce!?

Spock se colocó de rodillas frente a mis muslos y se quedó mirando fijamente entre ellos, sentí como mi cara se calentaba, sabía que era lo que estaba mirando, podía sentir como su semen salía lentamente de mí, estoy completamente seguro de que eso es lo que está viendo.

Pude sentir y ver como su miembro volvía a posicionarse frente a mi entrada gracias a la nueva posición en la que Spock me había colocado y de un golpe volvió a introducirse en mí, no hubo dolor, la sensación fue diferente era mucho más placentera, mi cuerpo no opuso resistencia alguna a su entrada, probablemente a causa de que hace unos minutos atrás él había estado dentro de mí, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros buscando darme más apoyo, Spock bajo una de sus manos para apoyarse en la cama mientras su otra mano mantenía fija mi cadera.

Las embestidas eran más rápidas que antes, su miembro penetraba más profundamente en mí interior, la segunda cabeza de su miembro no dejaba de rozar el punto que me volvía loco cada que salia, mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros cada que lo rozaba, la mano que sujetaba mi cadera la soltó para tomar una de mis manos, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente hasta que sujeto mi dedo índice y medio con los suyos, si no mal recordaba ese era un beso vulcano, una corriente de sensaciones me invadieron, eran sensaciones placenteras, confusas y algo más que no podía definir que provoco que me estremeciera, sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a moverse sobre mis dedos en caricias suaves y después atrajo mi mano a su cara, Spock puso su boca sobre mi muñeca, dio varios besos sobre ella y después su bendita lengua rodeó lentamente mi muñeca en pequeñas lamidas, eché la cabeza hacia atrás dando un profundo jadeo, ¿es que acaso todo mi cuerpo es una zona erógena? ¡Qué importa! ¡Quiero más de esas sensaciones! ¡Quiero más de lo que Spock desee darme!

Regrese mi mirada a Spock, de su boca brotó un jadeo, soltó mi mano para después posar la suya en mi miembro, era la primer caricia que tenía sobre esa parte de mi anatomía desde que comenzamos y ¡por Dios, esa caricia era maravillosa!, Spock sabía perfectamente que movimientos hacer para tenerme completamente a su merced, todo lo que yo sabía sobre el sexo estaba comenzando a redefinirse a causa de Spock, ¿acaso quiere hacer que no pueda volver a tener sexo con nadie más que con él? Porque lo está consiguiendo.

Me encontraba otra vez cerca de terminar, sentí a Spock otra vez en mi garganta deslizándose cerca de mi hombro izquierdo, las embestidas y su mano están volviéndome loco, lo abrace fuertemente a mí, quería sentirlo aún más cerca mío, su lengua comenzaba a lamer mi cuello, esa lengua comenzaba a volverse mi parte favorita de Spock sin olvidar, sus orejas puntiagudas y su glorioso miembro; eche la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a mi cuello, el viejo Spock me había mencionado que Spock buscaría morderme el cuello, me sorprendía que aun recordara estas cosas, probablemente por que están relacionadas a Spock, las embestidas y la presión de su mano aumentaron volviéndome una gelatina temblorosa en sus manos.

 _— ¡Oh por dios!... ¡Spock... se siente tan bien!_

De repente sentí la boca de Spock cerrarse sobre la piel de mi cuello, una oleada de placer recorrió cada parte de mí, sin poder contenerme más me corrí entre sus dedos dando un gran gemido, poco después Spock se corrió en mi interior; él comenzó a lamer la mordida que me había hecho en el cuello, mi cuerpo se relajó contra la cama completamente exhausto, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se sentía completamente satisfecho.

Vi la mano de Spock dirigirse a mi cara, el deseo de dejarlo tocarme y hacer un vínculo con él era inmenso, más eso era algo que no podía ser… debía apegarme a mi propio plan… eso era lo mejor para Spock.

Sujete su mano antes de que me tocara y la introduje lentamente en mi boca limpiando los restos de mi semen que la manchaban, después recorrí lentamente sus dedos con mi lengua y vi como eso lo adormeció, hasta que cayó dormido sobre mí.

Trate de moverme pero me era imposible, Spock aún estaba dentro de mí y aunado a su peso me imposibilitaba el salir de debajo suyo, probablemente debería sentirme incomodo por la posición, pero el sentir a Spock tan unido a mí me hacía feliz, considere el tratar de tomar el maletín con las hypos que Huesos me había dado, pero desistí al último momento, aún no me sentía agotado ni adolorido y probablemente después las necesitaría, todavia nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, subí mis brazos y abrace a Spock mientras yo también desidia descansar, no sabía cuántos descansos podría tener más adelante así que necesitaba reunir energías.

Unas caricias suaves fueron las causantes de despertarme, abrí los ojos lentamente, probablemente solo había dormido unas dos horas cuando mucho, aún me sentía completamente exhausto, Spock que me observaba fijamente sonrió cuando me vio despierto, la sonrisa de Spock era lo más hermoso que podía existir en el mundo, agradecía a su Pon farr por dejarme presenciar a mi vulcano sin restricción alguna.

Spock comenzó a lamer la zona en la que me había mordido antes, todavía se encontraba dentro de mí completamente duro y no parecía tener deseos de salir de ahí, la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío durante tanto tiempo era un poco extraña más no era incomoda o dolorosa, sus dedos están rozando ligeramente mi cuerpo como si tratara de memorizar cada parte de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que yo el gran James Tiberus Kirk el gran casanova estuviera hecho una bola de lloriqueos y gemidos por algo tan simple como su ligero toque? Esa era una incógnita que solo Spock sabría responder.

Mire sus orejas que estaban justo a mí alcance y ligeramente verdes en la punta, Spock seguía completamente enfocado en su tarea de lamer mi cuello y tocar mi cuerpo, siempre había tenido el deseo de tocar esas orejas de las cuales él se sentía tan orgulloso, aunque estaba seguro de que Spock nunca lo admitiría si alguien se lo preguntara y que yo recibiría un castigo si lo intentaba en condiciones normales.

Pero ahora es diferente… sin poder contenerme más di una lamida a la más cercana a mí boca, el gimió y después de unos instantes Spock comenzó a embestirme lentamente aprovechando que estaba aún dentro de mí, al parecer sus orejas eras sensibles, introduje la punta de su oreja en mi boca succionándola un poco, sentí como su miembro se hinchaba más dentro mío, él volvería a correrse pronto, sus dedos siguieron un recorrido por mi torso hasta dar con la base de mi miembro ya completamente duro para después sujetarlo firmemente entre sus dedos y comenzar a moverlos sobre mí dureza, comenzó a sincronizar sus embestidas con el movimiento de su dedos, esa acción provocó que soltara su oreja y gimiera fuertemente, sujete mis piernas a sus caderas para lograr que él entrara más en mí y apreté el abrazo que aún tenía sobre él, Spock ronroneo gustoso sobre mi cuello por mis acciones, sentí como estaba a punto de correrme solo por ese ronroneo, Spock dio una embestida tan profunda en mí que fui incapaz de contenerme más y me corrí entre sus dedos, Spock volvió a morderme el cuello antes de venirse dentro de mí y lentamente salió de mí.

Después de darme un tiempo de descanso donde Spock se la paso acariciando mi cabello suavemente, él ese colocó a mis pies y continuo su tarea de rozar mi cuerpo en delicadas caricias con sus dedos, ahora está trazando lentamente el contorno de uno de mis pies, ¿cómo una raza que parecía tan estoica e incorruptible podía ser tan buena en la cama? Comenzaba a creer que Spock había tenido sexo antes, ¿había sido Uhura su primera vez? Mi corazón se contrajo ante esa idea, un gruñido atrajo mi atención, Spock me miraba molesto. ¿Le había molestado que yo me distrajera de sus atenciones? Dócilmente abrí mis piernas para él, un ronroneo salió de su garganta antes de introducirse de nuevo en mí.

El tiempo se fue volando en una vorágine demasiado rápida, él despertar entre sus brazos, acariciarnos mutuamente, besarnos, frotarnos, todo fue sumamente perfecto.

En ningún momento él se portó violento contra mí, hubo ocasiones en los que su fuerza me lastimo accidentalmente para después verlo acariciarme la zona afectada por largos periodos como si rogara mi perdón, perdí la cuenta de las veces que Spock se corrió dentro de mí al igual que el número de veces que yo lo hice, que sin duda es mayor a las de Spock, si fuera una mujer estoy seguro de que para este momento ya estaría embarazada.

Agradecía a Huesos por sus hypos, habían sido sumamente útiles, no me creo capaz de haber resistido todo esto sin ellas, Spock ya había dejado de tener temblores y su temperatura ahora era normal, su Pon farr terminó.

Mire a Spock que está durmiendo abrazado a mí, pase mi mano por su suave pelo negro y rocé con mis dedos su cara, esta será la última vez que pueda hacer esto, me separó lentamente de su cuerpo para no despertarlo y deslizándome suavemente sobre la cama saco el maletín donde tengo guardadas las hypos, busco entre ellas la hypo que había pedido especialmente para este momento, vi que sus parpados comienzan a abrirse lentamente aún adormilados, esta es mi única oportunidad para confesarle lo que siento, después de hoy volverá todo a la normalidad donde nada habrá pasado entre nosotros, me acerque a su oído y susurre suavemente sobre el.

—Te amo

Presione y accione la hypo contra su cuello y vi como sus parpados volvían a cerrarse.

* * *

P.D.1 Mientras revisaba el fic por errores o incongruencias me di cuenta que el embajador Spock había ofrecido a Uhura para asistir a su contraparte, pero cuando Jim se ofreció él inmediatamente se preocupó por lo que le podía pasar y trataba de convencerlo de no hacerlo, es obvio a quien de los dos quiere más el embajador de mi fic.

P.D.2 A veces cuando leo las cosas que dicen mis personajes pienso, ¿en serio yo escribí eso? ¡Eso suena tan a él! o ¿Cómo demonios deje que él dijera eso?

P.D.3 Por cierto notaron que aprendí a hacer el guion largo?

Ojala les guste este capítulo.

Me encantan leer sus Reviews, espero sigan dejándome muchos más y acepto críticas constructivas!


	4. Despertar

**Notas** : En este capítulo lidie mucho tratando de meterme en el papel de Spock por lo que tarde demasiado en hacerlo, solo conocía al Spock de la película por lo que no entendía a fondo al personaje, recientemente he comenzado a ver TOS así que espero el Spock de mi fic vaya mejorando con el tiempo.

Deseo de corazón que los personajes no me quedaran excesivamente OoC

A todos los que han comentado este fic les agradezco de corazón, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, cada que veo un comentario nuevo me emociono de sobremanera. También agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic.

 **P.D:** Capítulo dedicado a TomLiKaulitz que me ayudo a ver algunos de mis errores gramaticales y me ha animado en que me apresure a actualizar mis fics

* * *

 **Despertar**

El sonido de algo moviéndose fue lo que me despertó, trate de abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio me lo impedía. Cuando al fin lo conseguí pude ver a Jim acercándose a mí, su pelo rubio está completamente revuelto, las puntas de su pelo apuntan en diferentes ángulos, es raro verlo sin su usual peinado perfecto. Él es verdaderamente hermoso sin importar como se vea.

Baje levemente la mirada por su cuerpo y pude ver que habían ligeras marcas de rasguños en su abdomen causados por mis manos ansiosas al sujetarlo más cerca de mí en nuestros encuentros. Siguiendo el recorrido por su cuerpo vi que en sus caderas habían algunos moretones provocados por mis dedos al aplicar más fuerza de la que debía (me sentía culpable por eso) y habían algunas marcas de mordidas esparcidas al azar por su cuerpo.

Pero había una marca que era la que más disfrutaba ver, una marca amoratada que adornaba la parte baja de su cuello, esa marca hacia que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo, nuestro vinculo estaba hecho, solo faltaba la fusión mental y él sería mío, sólo mío. Nadie más era digno de tocarlo como yo.

Jim se inclina sobre mí y siento como su cabello roza mi cara ligeramente provocando un cosquilleo en mi piel.

—Te amo— susurra sobre mi oído

Quería responderle pero la bruma del sueño volvió a adormecerme. Cuando volviera a despertar se lo diría…

…

Desperté un poco confuso. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y entumecido, como si hubiera dormido más tiempo de lo que debía, podía percibir que me encontraba acostado boca abajo (una posición poco habitual en mí), sobre lo que sentía era un revoltijo de tela con una consistencia extraña, no estaba seguro donde me encontraba.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para descubrir que estaba recostado sobre mi cama, me incorpore un poco sobre mis codos y di un vistazo fugaz al lugar, todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza en un intento en vano de mitigar un ligero dolor de cabeza, me concentre en revisar el estado de mis escudos mentales cuando un fragmento de recuerdo acudió de golpe a mí.

 _Jim está completamente laxo sobre la cama, sus ojos azules me miran atentamente, una sonrisa suave aparece en su rostro para después lamer descaradamente sus propios labios._

 _Sin poder contenerme_ _pongo mis manos en su espalda, él se curva para darme más acceso a su piel, con cuidado fui trazando cada una de sus vertebras memorizando toda su fisionomía, hasta que mis manos se posaron sobre sus fibrosos glúteos. Apreté suavemente sobre ellos y los separe ligeramente para después ingresar uno de mis dedos lentamente en su entrada, este se deslizo fácilmente en su interior como si fuera succionado por el. Una vez completamente dentro hasta mi nudillo comencé suavemente a moverlo, los residuos de mi semen que se encontraban aun en el interior de Jim me permitían deslizarlo sin problemas._

 _—Spock…— su voz sale quebrada, suplicante. Veo como muerde sus labios. Ese gesto es demasiado erótico. — No es necesario, por favor ya entra… te quiero dentro…_

 _Su oferta era tentadora pero aun no era suficiente, quería que el sintiera la misma desesperación que yo. Introduje sin problema otro dedo en su interior y comencé a moverlos en círculo, después los doble para poder presionar su próstata suavemente._

 _—¡oh!— se estremece, está cerca del orgasmo._

 _Sin más retiro mis dedos de su interior. Él suelta un gemido de frustración. Espero a que su cuerpo se tranquilice y vuelvo a introducir mis dedos en él, lo llevo varias veces al borde del orgasmo para después cesar mis movimientos_

 _—Por favor Spock… ya no lo soportare más… siento mi cuerpo en llamas— me ruega entre suaves gemidos_

 _Saco mis dedos lentamente de su interior para bajar mis manos por sus piernas y sujete la parte de atrás de sus rodillas alzándolas y colocándolas en mis hombros, una vez hecho esto acomodo mi miembro frente a su entrada y comienzo a empujar lentamente mi miembro en su interior, dejo de empujar hasta que mis testículos golpean suavemente sus glúteos._

 _—Ah… —gime, y se retuerce._

 _La sensación de ser rodeado por él era increíble, jamás me cansaría de esto. Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de él, el sonido de sus gemidos y nuestras pieles chocando inundaron la habitación, cambie el ángulo de mis embestidas para darle más placer y empuje aún más profundo._

 _—¡Oh, dios!— sentí como Jim clavo sus tobillos en mi espalda buscando más contacto— eso… has eso... ¡ ¡ahmmm!... de nuevo, más duro_ _— dijo entre escandalosos gemidos_

 _¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Y si lo lastimaba?_

 _—Por favor… quiero sentirte Spock, no lo razones… aun no pienses, quédate conmigo—gimotea_

 _Me abalance sobre él aplastándolo con mi peso, un gemido mucho más ruidoso que los anteriores broto de sus labios, en cada embestida me aseguraba de que su miembro se flotara contra mi abdomen._

 _—¡Sí, sí, es perfecto, por favor no pares!—tiene la voz áspera_

 _Jim sujeto mi mano derecha y la condujo hasta su boca con desesperación y tomo uno de mis dedos dentro de su cavidad. Una vez dentro comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y un ronco gemido brotó de mis labios. Vi como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y sus ojos azules se oscurecían por el placer._

 _Aumente la velocidad de las embestidas para demostrarle lo bien que me sentía, él succiono el dedo provocando que su boca se estrechara y presionara mi dedo para después sacarlo y meterlo a su boca imitando el ritmo de mis embestidas._

 _¿Cómo podía lograr excitarme a niveles de los que ni yo me creía capaz de llegar?_

 _Quiero hacerlo feliz._

 _Quiero que sea únicamente mío._

 _Empecé a embestirlo aún más fuerte, estaba muy cerca, el soltó mi mano y se abrazó a mi espalda tratando de acercarnos aún más, mientras su boca gemía sin pudor contra mí oído, enterré la cara en su hombro y gemí contra la piel de su cuello, lo sentí estremecerse y temblar contra mí._

 _Cuando lo sentí contraerse contra mi miembro y supe que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas, cuando él se corrió, mordí la marca de nuestra unión que se hallaba en su cuello. Su suave piel cedió fácilmente, ya no oponía resistencia a mis dientes; pero aun no era suficiente, aun no estaba hecho el vínculo, debo seguir reforzándolo. Quería que esa marca quedara permanentemente marcada en él. Nadie podría volver a verlo sin saber que era mío. Embestí unas cuantas veces más dentro de él hasta que mi propio orgasmo llego._

 _Él estaba temblando entre mis brazos a causa de sus espasmos post-orgásmicos, su boca estaba abierta tratando de recuperar el aire. Con cuidado baje sus piernas de mis hombros y lentamente salí de él para darle un descanso._

 _Vi que llevaba su mano a la mordida que acababa de hacerle y la tocaba suavemente con sus dedos, un gesto de dolor cruzo sus facciones._

 _—No creo que pueda mostrar mi cuello por un largo tiempo a nadie— un gruñido escapa de mi garganta, él me observa y posa sus labios en mi mejilla— No te enceles, ya lo sé, soy solo tuyo…_

Una ola de excitación sacudió todo mi ser ante ese recuerdo, para después ser reemplazada por un escalofrió de miedo que recorrió toda mi columna.

¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho?!

Me levante rápidamente enredándome en el revoltijo de sabanas y gire la cabeza dando miradas rápidas por la alcoba. ¿Dónde estaba Jim?

Me solté furiosamente de la tela que me envolvía sin importarme si la rasgaba y comencé a buscarlo desesperado por toda mi habitación, seguramente lo había herido terriblemente, necesitaba encontrarlo y ayudarlo.

No logre encontrarlo por ninguna parte, era imposible que él se hubiera ido solo después de haber estado conmigo, trate de calmarme una vez más, este no era un comportamiento racional ni digno para un vulcano.

Di una respiración profunda y lentamente exhale el aire contenido. Repetí el proceso varias veces hasta que sentí que mi mente volvía a estar en calma.

Momentos después mi mente pareció funcionar de nuevo y después de analizarlo llegue a la conclusión de que solo había una solución lógica a esto, me encamine a la puerta (que lucía severas abolladuras, estaba 100% seguro de que yo las había causado en mi frenesí) y procedí a revisar la cerradura, mi hackeo seguía en ella, la puerta nunca se había abierto… él nunca había estado aquí. Había tenido lo que los humanos llamaban un "sueño húmedo", una fantasía creada por mi mente.

Este hecho debió aliviarme pero me resulto sumamente doloroso. Una extraña sensación de añoranza pugnaba en mi interior.

Regrese a mi habitación y me senté en la cama para poner mis ideas en orden. Por lo que veía, mi intento de meditación para suprimir los malestares de mi Pon farr había fallado.

La única respuesta lógica al hecho de que ahora siguiera vivo, era probablemente a causa de esas fantasías sexuales que había creado con James Tiberius Kirk… mi capitán… mi amigo, y a mi condición hibrida que probablemente había mitigado los efectos del Pon farr de algún modo, permitiéndome el sobrevivir sin consumar físicamente el coito, solo complaciéndome con estas fantasías.

Esas fantasías habían sido tan vividas que por un instante creí que él estaba en la habitación, por lo que mi subconsciente había comenzado a buscarlo desesperado.

Fantasías que lejos de perturbarme me gustaban… me gustaban bastante. El imaginar a Jim debajo de mí, deseándome, implorando por mi…

—¡No!—grite

Esto no estaba bien, esta no es manera de pensar sobre un amigo, cubrí mi cara con mis manos en un gesto demasiado humano, pero no encontraba sentido alguno a lo que había pasado, ¿por qué había fantaseado con Jim?, ¿por qué no con Nyota? O con algún otro espécimen femenino… por qué había tenido que ser con Jim…

Después de varios minutos tratando de resolver esas incógnitas decidí dejar de "darle vueltas al asunto" como solían decir los humanos. Debía tratar de volver a la normalidad. Olvidar ese desliz. Volver a mis enseñanzas…

Comencé a observar más detenidamente mi habitación, las sabanas en las que había estaba enredado estaban completamente manchadas de fluidos (estaba 100% seguro de que eran de semen), podía percibir el aroma de mi esencia en toda la habitación, había restos de objetos destrozados dispersos por el suelo al igual que trozos de ropa. Daba gracias a los dioses de mis ancestros el que solo yo estuviera en la alcoba, no me perdonaría el haber abusado en realidad de Jim de esa manera… aunque el Jim de mis fantasías no parecía estar sufriendo. ¡Debía eliminar esas imágenes, debo purgar mí mente!

Después de ver los daños a mi alcoba revise mi condición física, no parecía tener lesiones graves, solo ligeros cortes en las manos, sin temor a equivocarme podría asegurar que los había obtenido al destrozar parte de mis muebles y golpear la puerta; también podía sentir los restos de semen seco en mi piel, cubriendo parte de mi vello corporal y tirando de el de manera incomoda. Una ducha sónica no lograría eliminar eso, debería tomar una ducha normal. Odiaba el desperdiciar agua de esa manera, pero era la única solución para deshacerme de estas manchas vergonzosas.

Antes de entrar a bañarme constate la fecha y hora en la computadora. Por lo que podía ver mis seis días recién acababan de terminar, por lo que debía incorpórame a mis labores habituales en la nave como su primer oficial. Faltaban 1.08 hrs para que el turno alfa comenzara, tendría tiempo de sobra para bañarme y arreglar mis habitaciones.

Sin más tome un uniforme limpio del closet (que afortunadamente no había destrozado) y me dirigí al baño.

…

Normalmente yo era el primero del turno alfa en arribar al puente, por lo que el ver al Capitán en su silla de mando y al doctor McCoy aun lado de él fue una sorpresa. Ellos no parecieron notar mi arribo debido a que estaban discutiendo.

—¡Jim deja de quejarte, tú te buscaste esto solo!—dijo el doctor McCoy mientras aplicaba una hypo en el cuello de Jim

—¡Ya para McCoy, mi cuello ya duele sin necesidad de que me des tus hypos!

—¡Si no hago esto no soportarías estar sentado en esa silla ni 5 minutos!

No pude evitar sentir un acceso de molestia ante la cercanía del doctor McCoy y Jim. Algo que no puedo evitar catalogar como ilógico, siempre he tenido el conocimiento de la estrecha relación entre ambos hombres, pero algo dentro de mí se encuentra perturbado ante esto. Por lo que decido intervenir.

—¿Hay algún problema con la salud del capitán?

Ambos tuvieron un ligero sobresalto al escucharme.

—¡señor Spock, me alegra ver que ya está mejor!—Jim se giró a mirarme y una inmensa sonrisa afloro en su rostro, di gracias a mi educación vulcana para no demostrar la vergüenza que sentía al verlo a la cara—y respecto a su pregunta, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse señor Spock, solo tengo una ligera incomodidad en la espalda, mi salud está bien—. Respondió y soltó una pequeña risa.

Levante una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

—No comprendo la causa de su risa a causa de su incomodidad capitán.

—Es un chiste privado señor Spock, no le de importancia.

El doctor McCoy giro los ojos y bufo ante lo dicho por Jim.

—Claro una ligera "incomodidad", a mí me parece que te dieron duro… ¿No?

Una sonrisa que podría categorizarse como maliciosa afloro en el rostro del doctor McCoy mientras un tenue color rojo afloraba en las mejillas de Jim. Por un instante quise gruñirle a McCoy.

—¡Huesos!— grito avergonzado Jim.

—El idiota de nuestro capitán, se puso a juguetear en ingeniería y sufrió un accidente al resbalar de un andamio y se dio "duro" contra el suelo, — su tono sonaba burlón, no comprendía de que se estaba burlando, el capitán se había herido, la actitud de McCoy me estaba molestando —tuve que tenerlo en descanso médico por unos días para que sus heridas sanaran ya que se fisuro algunos huesos, pero no fue nada grave. Puede revisar el informe del accidente en su padd si así lo desea.

—Comprendo— más tarde revisaría el informe del accidente de Jim. — ¿La salud del capitán es aceptable entonces doctor McCoy?

—Tendré que darle algunas dosis de hypos por algunos días, pero su salud es "aceptable", duende.

Observe fijamente a Jim para ver si eso era cierto, Jim bajo la cabeza y mirando a través de sus rubias pestañas sonrió con algo de vergüenza— Estaré bien señor Spock, no necesita preocuparse.

Ese gesto me dejo sin aliento.

—¿Duende estas bien?

Deje de mirar a Jim para atender al Doctor McCoy

—Especifique

—Por el amor de… bah, — hizo un gesto con la mano que había aprendido a reconocer como "olvídalo" —por un momento empalideciste, pero parece que fue mi imaginación, bueno es hora de que yo me encargue de la bahía médica, Jim si sientes mucho dolor quiero que vayas a verme de inmediato para aumentar tu dosis de calmantes.

Sin más el doctor dejo el puente.

—Bueno señor Spock esperemos que pronto nuestra chica tenga alguna misión interesante. Ambos hemos estado lejos de la acción por un tiempo.

—Es una idea aceptable capitán

Me dirigió otra gran sonrisa, mis ojos instintivamente bajaron del rostro de Jim hacia su cuello, tuve el extraño impulso de querer ver que había debajo de su playera reglamentaria, justo cuando planeaba alzar una mano en su dirección, el turboelevador se abrió y poco a poco los demás miembros del turno alfa entraron al puente, el ambiente del puente se llenó del bullicio de todos. Moví mis manos hacia atrás de mi espalda y las presione fuertemente.

Después procedí a tomar mi asiento en la estación científica, mientras los demás tomaban sus respectivos lugares, comencé a revisar los informes que el turno anterior había dejado, no habían tenido ningún problema ni accidente durante lo que duro su turno. Mire de reojo hacia Jim y lo encontré removiéndose incomodo en su silla mientras revisaba algunos padds. Probablemente la caída había sido más dura de lo que quiso dejarme ver.

El resto del turno procedió sin problemas. Pero yo no lograba concentrarme en lo que ocurría, mi mente se encontraba funcionando a un 87.5% de su capacidad. Un gruñido de frustración escapo de mis labios mientras veía de reojo a Jim, mi mente no dejaba de reproducir imágenes de él gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer…

—¿Sucede algo señor Spock?

La voz de Jim suena justo en mi espalda en un tono muy bajo, me giro ligeramente y lo veo detrás de mi silla inclinado en mi dirección, ¿en qué momento se acercó?

—¿Por qué lo dice capitán?— imite su tono bajo

—Bueno fue porque me gru…—se calló de improviso y por un instante me pareció ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, alcé una ceja—no, nada, olvídelo señor Spock, solo fue una imaginación mía—sin más regreso a su puesto.

Mis ojos no dejaban de seguirlo hasta su silla. Era imperativo que al llegar a mis habitaciones procediera a meditar para tranquilizar mi mente. No podía seguir actuando de esta manera.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

P.D.1 Apenas comencé a ver TOS, hay tanto manoseo entre los protas

P.D.2 En el episodio cuando Chapel se le declara a Spock me la pase gritando:

¡!Que pasa con el espacio personal vulcano!

¡Spock no la dejes manosearte!

¡Esto es violación vulcana!

P.D.3 Recuerden que amo sus comentarios.

Dudas, criticas, comentarios?


	5. Malestar

**Notas:**

En celebración a las 1000 vistas en fanfiction, 500 en wattpad y que mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¡volví a hacer un capítulo largo!

Agradezco a todos los que me dejan comentarios, no saben cuánto me motivan a seguir. También les agradezco a los que dejan comentarios aun siendo invitados, gracias por tomarse la molestia en comentar.

Nunca creí que a alguien le gustaran las locuras que me imaginaba, me han hecho muy feliz con cada comentario, favorito y seguimiento suyo.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

Agradezco a TomLiKaulitz que se tomó la molestia en corregir el capítulo. Por qué a mí los acentos me odian con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Malestar**

 **.**

 **Jim**

La misión diplomática en la que la Enterprise se había visto envuelta en las últimas semanas estaba terminado satisfactoriamente, no hubo intentos de sabotaje, ni de asesinato o fallas de las maquinas…, eso resultaba un poco preocupante a mí parecer.

El planeta con el que se había conseguido el tratado, era un planeta clase M de nombre Thomaris XXI que poseía muchas similitudes con la Tierra. Sus habitantes se parecían mucho a los humanos con unas cuantas diferencias: ellos poseían una piel color granate y tenían un ojo más que los humanos, esté ojo estaba colocado justo en medio de su frente y era completamente funcional. Culturalmente la especie estaba atrasada tecnológicamente, por lo que el tratado con la federación les haría un gran bien en la evolución de su planeta.

Después de que ambas partes terminarán de firmar el tratado, el embajador de Thomaris XXI decidió hacer una fiesta conmemorativa invitando a todos los tripulantes del Enterprise a participar en ella, la fiesta se realizaría en las inmediaciones de su palacio con permiso a entrar en el sin ningún problema. Razón por lo cual, ahora la mayoría del personal se encontraba a las afueras del palacio festejando.

Llevaba ya algunas horas en la fiesta cuando llegue a mi límite, no entendía el motivo de mi malestar, por lo que podía ver los demás miembros de la tripulación no se veían afectados por lo que yo estaba padeciendo; y la joven thomariana que no dejaba de insinuárseme solo acrecentaba mi malestar, haciendo uso de toda la diplomacia que me fue posible alejé a la joven y me disculpé con ella argumentando que debía retirarme por un momento. A regañadientes la chica me dejó ir.

Una vez lejos de sus garras, me alejé lo más que pude del festejo en busca de aire fresco. Decidí entrar al palacio a relajarme, recorrí unos cuantos corredores hasta que pude ver en uno de ellos lo que parecía ser un palco, al acercarme pude observar que había una especie de banca justo frente al palco, después de observarla y decidir que era solo una banca y no algún objeto de veneración, me senté en ella tratando de descansar un poco.

Últimamente sentía el cuerpo extraño y unas punzadas de dolor esporádicas en la parte baja de mi abdomen, Bones me había dicho que mis músculos aún estaban resentidos por el _exceso_ de actividad a los que los había sometido y que debería descansar más…, por lo que este pequeño descanso me sentaría bien.

Sinceramente agradecía haber recibido esta misión. A causa de ella, la tripulación y yo habíamos estado sumamente ocupados, lo que me había ayudado a evitar a Spock sin que este se diera cuenta que lo hacía apropósito. Realmente me dolía estar alejado de él… ¡Pero era necesario!

¡Era muy difícil verlo a la cara sin que escenas no aptas para menores fluyeran en mi mente!

Un suspiro de frustración broto de mis labios, no podía seguir así… debía superar este tonto enamoramiento con Spock, esto no me llevaría a ningún lado.

Cuando escuché a Spock en el puente reincorporándose al turno alfa, realmente estuve aterrado por un momento, temía que el recordara algo de nuestro encuentro y al mismo tiempo deseaba que el diera algún indicio de saberlo. Pero en el momento en que me giré y lo vi mirándonos fijamente, tan recto y perfecto como siempre… fui inmensamente feliz y a la vez desdichado.

Supe en ese instante, que él ya no era más aquel hombre que no deseaba que me alejara ni un centímetro de él, Spock había vuelto a la normalidad… la normalidad en la que yo solo era su capitán y su amigo, sin posibilidad de ser algo más…

Escucharlo preocuparse por mí salud me hizo sentir tan querido… aunque era normal que él siempre vigilara mi salud, "era su deber como primer oficial" como solía decírmelo. Pero ahora estaba desesperado por esas pequeñas migajas de afecto.

Aun ahora me pregunto si dejarlo sólo fue la decisión correcta… pero eso era lo mejor para Spock, sin importar lo que a mí me doliera, quiero que él sea feliz.

Ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

Una de ellas era sobre reaccionar a los gruñidos de Spock, me había acostumbrado tanto a que Spock me trasmitiera sus mensajes con gruñidos y ronroneos que ahora cada que lo escuchaba usar alguno no podía evitar ir a ver si él necesitaba algo de mí.

Otra de las consecuencias era que no podría ponerme la versión verde de mi uniforme, ni dejar que alguien me viera desnudo por un largo largo tiempo… todas las marcas de las mordidas que Spock había dejado en mi cuerpo habían desparecido de mi piel gracias al regenerador dermal, todas menos una… la marca que Spock había hecho tan insistentemente en mi cuello, ésta había sido imposible de curar con el regenerador dermal, Bones no estaba seguro de la razón por la que esa mordida no podía ser eliminada, pero decía que era probable que la herida se curaría por sí sola, por lo que tardaría semanas o meses en desaparecer… esa era la única seña que Spock había estado conmigo y no había sido solo una fantasía.

Mire fijamente hacia el cielo sin luna de Thomaris XXI, por alguna razón sentía que esa inmensa oscuridad se acoplaba a la perfección con mis sentimientos.

—¿Capitán?

Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no había escuchado a Spock llegar. Miré sobre mi hombro izquierdo y lo vi a pocos pasos detrás de mí.

—¿Si, Spock? —respondí tratando de lucir lo más normal que podía. ¿Había venido a buscarme cuando no me había visto en la fiesta? Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido ante este pensamiento.

—¿El doctor McCoy no está con usted capitán?

Sonreí tristemente. Me la había pasado arrastrando a Bones por todas partes conmigo para evitar quedarme a solas con Spock, cosa que a mi neurótico amigo estaba empezando a fastidiar. Por lo que la suposición de Spock que estuviera con Bones era razonable. No me había venido a buscar a mí… venia buscando a Bones.

—Lamento decepcionarte Spock, la última vez que vi a Bones, él estaba en la mesa de las bebidas, ¿necesitabas algo de él? Por cierto es Jim, no Capitán, no estamos de servicio Spock…

—Solo me preguntaba el por qué te habías marchado de la fiesta Jim, se ha hecho muy común que el doctor McCoy y tú estén siempre juntos… —su ceño se frunció levemente—, por lo que creí que habían salido juntos.

—¡Oh! ¿Pensabas que nos estábamos fugando juntos? No te preocupes Spock, tú siempre serás el número uno en mi corazón, si me fugó con alguien, será contigo. ¡Hurtaremos la Enterprise y viviremos como piratas espaciales! —dije en un tono bromista, aunque en el fondo mis sentimientos eran reales.

Spock de repente lució relajado… ¡por dios, ya soy capaz de reconocer su estado de ánimo solo con ver sus micro expresiones! Debo detenerme ahora o después será más difícil…

—¿Hay alguna razón para que te alejaras tanto del festejo, Jim? —dijo mientras se paraba cerca de mi lado izquierdo en su pose habitual.

—Bueno… si la hay, pero es algo extraña.

Sentía que mi razón era estúpida. Spock arqueó ligeramente una ceja, me estaba incitando a continuar.

—Los demás parecen no tener problemas pero… ¿no te parece que los thomarianos tienen un olor…, bueno que apestan un poco?

Ambas cejas de spock se levantaron en un claro signo de sorpresa.

—Realmente ellos tienen un olor corporal bastante desagradable, pero no creí que los humanos fueran capaces de olerlo.

—Bueno pues mi nariz no estuvo de acuerdo con eso y me ha estado torturando las últimas horas, incluso siento el estómago revuelto a causa de esa peste, necesitaba alejarme de ellos un rato o seguramente hubiera vomitado y no creo que eso fuera muy cortés con nuestros anfitriones —le di una suave sonrisa.

Él parecía meditar mi respuesta, cuando un quejido involuntario broto de mis labios y me removí incomodo en la banca, las punzadas habían regresado, últimamente eran cada vez más frecuentes.

—¿Sucede algo Jim? —su tono de voz sonó preocupado.

—Sólo siento un poco de dolor en la parte baja de mi abdomen, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte Spock, últimamente me pasa seguido— respondí, mientras pasaba una de mis manos sobre mi estómago tratando de aminorar el dolor.

—¿Jim, ya le has dicho al doctor McCoy sobre tu malestar?

—Sí, su tricorder no muestra anormalidades, Bones cree que posiblemente mis músculos siguen algo resentidos de la _caída_ que tuve, dice que necesito descansar más.

—Así que el doctor McCoy ya estaba enterado…

Por un momento me pareció que Spock estaba molesto, pero al segundo siguiente el actuó normal.

—El doctor McCoy tiene razón, después del trabajo que hemos tenido durante este mes en relación al tratado, no hay un tripulante a bordo de la nave que no necesite un descanso, en especial tú, Jim.

—Supongo que tienes razón —seguí masajeando suavemente mi estómago sin mucha mejoría—. Creo le pediré a Bones que me de un masaje para relajar mis músculos.

Un gruñido poco audible emergió de los labios de Spock, si no hubiera estado a su lado probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado, antes que pudiera girarme a ver, qué era lo que le había molestado, sentí una suave presión en mi espalda.

—¿Esta es la zona que te molesta? —dijo mientras sus dedos presionaban la parte baja de mi espalda.

¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡Spock me está dando un masaje!

Muy bien cálmate Jim, esto no es un simulacro, ni una de tus fantasías sexuales con Spock, esto es real, ¡actúa normal!

—Sí —me sorprendí a mí mismo al no tartamudear.

Sentí como sus dedos presionaban suavemente mi espalda, maldije el tener que traer puestas las dos piezas de ropa que conformaban la camisa del uniforme, si no fuera por ellas podría sentir el calor de los dedos de Spock directamente en mi piel. Cerré los ojos para tratar de disfrutar mejor de esos suaves toques. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaban pequeños círculos sobre mi espalda, parecía como si estuviera acariciándome, el recuerdo de esos mismos dedos trazando cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo vino a mi memoria, deseche el pensamiento rápidamente, no quería ponerme caliente frente a Spock.

Cuando comenzaba a sentir mis músculos más relajados y que el dolor aminoraba un poco, las manos de Spock cambiaron de posición, ahora solamente sus pulgares presionaban puntos específicos en mi espalda, mientras lentamente las fue subiendo comenzando a trazar mi columna vertical.

Después de varios minutos Spock cambio otra vez de técnica, ahora puso sus dedos juntos y con movimientos rápidos ayudado con su pulgares, tiraba suavemente de mi piel, la alzaba un poco para segundos después soltarla, repitió ese movimiento unos minutos más.

—¿Aun sientes molestia? —susurro sobre mi oído izquierdo.

Por un momento temí volverme gelatina ante sus caricias y esa voz en mi oído. Usando todo mi autocontrol fui capaz de controlarme, quise mentirle y decirle que me seguía sintiendo mal, para que el siguiera con su masaje, pero al final opte por decirle la verdad.

—No, gracias Spock —dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—No hay problema, solo… no es necesario que moleste al doctor McCoy con esto.

¿Había sido mi imaginación o su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal?

«Jim ya estas comenzando a ver cosas que no son» me regañé mentalmente.

Estaba por pararme para regresar a la fiesta, cuando la mano de Spock me detuvo por el hombro.

—Una cosa más, Jim.

¿Aún había más?

Spock se arrodillo frente a mí, vi como metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después de unos segundos la saco junto a un pequeño tarro de cristal. Lo abrió lentamente y tomo un poco de la sustancia trasparente que había dentro con uno de sus dedos.

—Los vulcanos tenemos un gran sentido del olfato, por lo que solemos usar inhibidores nasales cuando conocemos a otras especies… —Spock regreso el frasco a su bolsillo para después con su mano libre sujetar suavemente mi mentón, algo en su acción despertó alarmas en mi mente, pero no sabía que era lo que no estaba bien en su acción, suavemente untó la sustancia debajo de mi nariz, después que terminó de hacerlo retiró sus manos suavemente—, te he puesto un inhibidor de olores sencillo que te ayudará a no percibir ese desagradable aroma por algunas horas, ahora podrás estar en la fiesta sin problema.

—Siempre estás preparado para todo —le sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón, ahora no tendría que estar soportando las náuseas que ese molesto aroma me causaba.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, un silencio agradable se extendía entre los dos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos, ya no me sentía incómodo con él, estaba a punto de proponerle regresar a la nave y tener un partido amistoso de ajedrez cuando una voz llamo a Spock.

En las cercanías de una mesa de bocadillos, la enfermera Chapel le hacía señas a mi vulcano… «No Jim, él no es tuyo» me regañé mentalmente, Spock parecía indeciso de ir.

—Vamos Spock, un hombre no puede dejar a una dama esperando —le di una palmada en el hombro incitándolo a ir con Chapel, él me dedicó una mirada extraña, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Cuando Spock llego con Chapel y se puso a su lado… fue demasiado para mi corazón. ¡Ellos lucían tan bien juntos! Era un secreto a voces que a Chapel le gustaba Spock, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella… si tan solo yo fuera una mujer.

Cuando estaba por alejarme lo más rápido de esa escena un par de brazos me atraparon.

—Hola Jim, me alegra que volvieras.

Era la joven thomariana que antes se me había insinuado, quería rechazarla pero la imagen de Spock con Chapel me tenía completamente herido, ¿que no decían que "un clavo saca otro clavo"? Dejé a la joven conducirme hasta lo que parecía una habitación para invitados dentro del palacio.

Una vez la puerta de la habitación se cerró, empujé el pequeño cuerpo de la chica contra la puerta, ella me recibió gustosa, inmediatamente procedimos a tantearnos sobre la ropa, a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño, ella tenía una gran delantera, sujete sus pechos entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlos, era una gran mejora el no poder olerla, eso hubiera matado el ambiente. En algún momento de nuestro manoseo mi camisa dorada se había perdido al igual que sus zapatos y bragas.

A trompicones logre tirarnos sobre la cama, ella quedo debajo mío sonriéndome seductoramente, lentamente alzo sus brazos sujetando mi cuello y me acercó a su rostro para besarme, sentí sus labios ásperos contra los míos, los lamí lentamente tratando de suavizarlos y pidiéndole un mudo permiso para entrar a su boca, esta se abrió rápidamente y sentí como su lengua se colaba en mi boca bruscamente, la sensación era… ¡asquerosa! ¿Siempre había sido tan viscoso y desagradable un beso? Los besos con Spock habían sido diferentes, su lengua rasposa era sumamente placentera y para nada tan viscosa como la de esta chica.

Trate de distraerme de esa sensación desagradable, bajé suavemente el pronunciado escote de su vestido blanco para liberar sus pechos, no tuve que hacer mucho, el vestido prácticamente tenia los pechos de ella de fuera.

Cuando los tuve a la vista procedí a volver a masajearlos, su piel era suave… excesivamente suave, no era como la de Spock, no tenía esa sensación fibrosa ni la temperatura adecuada, «¡maldición Jim, concéntrate!» me regañé.

Coloque mis pulgares en la punta de sus pezones y comencé a hacer círculos sobre su areola, lentamente fui trazando los círculos sobre su sensible piel, ella dejó de besarme para comenzar a gimotear. Después de que la sentí completamente rendida a mis caricias, intercambié una de mis manos por mi boca y suavemente succione su pezón, lentamente fui aumentando la succión, después de varios minutos apreté ligeramente mis labios contra su piel para después soltar el pezón y darle un suave soplido. Esta acción provoco que ella gimiera sumamente fuerte y su cuerpo se arqueara, al parecer había conseguido darle un orgasmo con solo jugar con sus pechos, era más sensible de lo que pensé.

Después de varios minutos en los que ella comenzó a recuperar el aire, me miró complacida e intentó imitar mis acciones, bajo una mano al borde de mi playera negra alzándola ligeramente y posó su otra mano sobre mi estómago. Una sensación terrible me recorrió, no había sido como mis anteriores punzadas de dolor, era más como una sensación de alarma, como si mi cuerpo odiara el toque de esa chica en esa zona específica de mi anatomía, por un momento sentí que ella era peligrosa, que debía alejarme de ella.

Trate de calmarme, mientras ella movía suavemente su palma hacia el borde de mi pantalón…, su toque era sumamente repulsivo, sentí rápidamente como mi boca secaba y un sudor frío empezaba a cubrir mi piel, la sensación de náusea había regresado con más fuerza.

De repente una sensación de arcadas invadió mi garganta, puse una mano rápidamente sobre mi boca, no quería esparcir el contenido de mi estómago sobre la pobre chica, el esfuerzo que realizaba para evitar vomitar provoco que lágrimas comenzaran a nublar mis ojos, la sensación era tan desagradable.

Me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta lo que parecía ser el baño, me sujeté con fuerza al lavamanos mientras trataba de detener las arcadas, sentía las contracciones de los músculos de mi abdomen de manera dolorosa, cada que tenía una contracción una arcada lesionaba mi garganta.

Después de un largo, largo tiempo sentí que el malestar había pasado. Aún cuando no había vomitado un sabor amargo había quedado en mi boca, abrí la llave del lavamanos y con mis manos junte algo de agua para enjuagarme la boca.

Cuando volví a la habitación la chica ya no se encontraba ahí, fue un gran alivio, no tenía ganas de verla otra vez en mi vida y afortunadamente así sería. Mañana a primera hora partiríamos de este horrible planeta.

El día de hoy por un momento me sentí en un nube gracias al masaje de Spock, para después caer al infierno al verlo con Chapel y ahora un flirteo me había hecho sentir enfermo y asqueado, ya era suficiente, ya tuve suficiente de esto.

Salí de la habitación con el deseo de subir a la Enterprise. Me comunique con el personal que se había quedado custodiando la nave en órbita y pronto me encontraba dentro de mi amada chica, les agradecí a los chicos de ingeniería y sin más me fui a mi habitación. Sólo quería tomar una larga larga siesta.

Cuando desperté eran pasadas las diez de la mañana en horario estándar, la tripulación debería estar abordo a las 12 para poder zarpar del planeta, por lo que sospechaba que la mayoría aún estaban fuera de la nave, o en todo caso dormidos.

Spock y yo teníamos un mudo acuerdo de tomar nuestras comidas juntos, acuerdo al que yo últimamente había faltado, ya iba una hora tarde ¿estaría aún en el comedor esperándome?

Me vestí rápidamente y me encaminé al comedor a comprobar si Spock aún se encontraba ahí, y aunque no lo estuviera, tomar el desayuno no me vendría nada mal. Parecía que mi estómago había decidido darme tregua este día.

Entre en el comedor buscando su figura, sólo había unos cuantos miembros de la tripulación desayunando, la mayoría eran de ingenería, por lo que su ropa azul resaltó entre el mar de camisas rojas. Tome una charola y con ayuda del replicador un tazón de avena caliente coronaba mi charola.

—Lamento llegar tarde Spock, me quedé dormido.

Moví la silla frente a Spock y tomé asiento, una mirada extraña surcaba su cara, parecía entre aliviado y molesto.

—No tiene de que disculparse Capitán, he comprendido que por las mañanas le cuesta levantarse, por cierto, ¿estaba en la nave capitán?

—Es Jim, no estamos de servicio… —¿acaso nunca podría llamarme por mi nombre sin que yo se lo recordara?—, y sobre tu pregunta, sí, aborde la nave ayer por la noche.

Spock me miró fijamente y ladeó un poco la cabeza, por un momento me pareció que era un gato. Pareció meditar algo y después comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Estaba por meter mi cuchara dentro de mi tazón de avena, cuando vi lo que Spock estaba comiendo.

Parecía una especie de sopa de color naranja rojizo con una consistencia que parecía ser espesa, su aroma era dulce y por la expresión de Spock podría jurar que le gustaba bastante, ¿tendría buen sabor?

—Jim ¿quieres probarla?

Di un respingo y vi que Spock me miraba con una clara curiosidad mal disimulada, ¿había sido tan obvio?

—¿No te molestaría? —dije avergonzado, no comprendía mi comportamiento, pero en verdad quería probarla.

—Adelante.

Spock acerco un poco su plato en mi dirección, tome mi cuchara y la introduje, una vez la llené la dirigí a mi boca, la sopa tenía un sabor extraño, pero me gustaba bastante, metí mi cuchara de nuevo y seguí probándola.

—Me sorprende que te gustara, muchos humanos la encuentran desagradable o sinsabor.

Tarde me di cuenta de que estaba comiéndome descaradamente toda la sopa de Spock y que este había decidido comerse mi tazón de avena.

—Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, el sabor me gusto bastante y simplemente no pude parar.

Las comisuras de sus labios dieron una ligera contracción, estaba sonriéndome.

El resto del desayuno, Spock estuvo diciéndome los ingredientes de la sopa, que por cierto se llamaba sopa plomeek y que otras variantes de comidas se hacían con el ingrediente principal.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

…

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos dejado el planeta apestoso y mi salud había mejorado, por lo que no creí que valiera la pena ir a ver a Bones.

Ahora me arrepentía completamente, la sensación de náusea había regresado, solo que en esta ocasión, el contenido de mi estómago no se había quedado dentro de mí.

Me encontraba sentado frente al retrete mientras terminaba de vomitar por tercera vez, una vez terminé accioné el retrete para limpiarlo, la situación ya era asquerosa como para empeorarla más con el aroma del vomito.

Recargue mi frente contra el retrete, me sentía jodidamente mal. Ya era muy tarde, debía pararme y avisar al puente de que me encontraba enfermo, pero mi estómago no quería darme tregua aún.

—¿Capitan?

¡Genial! Este día no podía empezar de mejor forma...

¿Si me quedaba callado, lo despistaría y él se iría? No quería que Spock me viera así.

El ruido de sus pasos contra la loseta del baño me indicó que mi intento de pasar desapercibido había fracasado, alcé ligeramente la cabeza y lo mire sobre mi hombro.

—Hola Spock… lamento no haberme presentado en el puente… pero no me estoy sintiendo nada bien —me giré ligeramente en el suelo para poder recargar la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra el retrete y poder ver a Spock de frente, llevaba unos minutos en esa posición mirando a Spock analizarme, cuando de repente sentí nauseas de nuevo, giré rápidamente y me sostuve del retrete mientras volvía a vomitar.

—Capi-

—¡Por dios Spock! ¿Ni siquiera en estas circunstancias puedes llamarme por mi nombre? —dije una vez que terminé de vomitar y limpié el retrete.

—Jim… Considero que con tu sintomatología deberías ir a ver al doctor McCoy inmediatamente.

Spock parecía alterado, alternaba su mirada entre mi rostro y el retrete. Esto no podía ser más vergonzoso…

—Tranquilo Spock, solo es una infección estomacal o algo así…

—Jim, he visto ligeros cambios en tu salud desde que partimos de Thomaris XXI y por lo que me habías dicho antes, solo han ido agravándose, debes ir con el doctor McCoy ahora.

Cuando alcé el rostro vi que Spock estaba sumamente preocupado. Mi corazón latió furiosamente en mi pecho.

—Creo que te haré caso, hace tiempo que no paso un rato a solas con Bones…

Spock tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un deje de molestia.

—¿Sucede algo Spock?

—Solo he pensado que su relación con el doctor McCoy se ha hecho mucho más cercana que antes… y aun así su salud no está en óptimas condiciones, solo me preguntaba que tan competente es el doctor McCoy…

¿Era mi imaginación o sonaba celoso?

«Oh, Jim, ¿cuándo comprenderás que este hombre no es para ti? Deja de estar viendo cosas donde no las hay.» volví a regañarme mentalmente, últimamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

—No es culpa de Bones, ya sabes cómo son mis alergias, probablemente comí algo que me hizo daño.

Spock no pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentado y sujetándome de los hombros me levanto sin problemas, la fuerza vulcana era sorprendente.

Pensé que me ayudaría a volver a la cama y llamaría a Bones… hasta que de un momento a otro me estaba cargando al estilo princesa.

—¿Spock?

—He analizado las opciones: parece que será imposible que llegues a la bahía medica por tu propio pie, traer al doctor McCoy es una mejor opción, pero en caso de que tu condición sea algo grave el doctor no tendría el equipo necesario a la mano para tratarte, por lo que la única opción lógica sería el que yo te lleve a la bahía médica.

—¿Y tiene que ser al estilo princesa? —¿este día no podía empeorar más o si?

—No comprendo la relación al estilo en el que lo estoy cargando y una princesa. Considere que esta manera de llevarlo ayudaría a relajar los músculos de su abdomen.

—El estilo princesa es… olvídalo quieres, terminemos esto ya, llévame con Bones.

Spock me cargoó tranquilamente a través de los corredores, y por alguna bondad del destino, no había nadie en ellos.

Llegamos en pocos minutos a la bahía médica gracias al paso firme de Spock.

Bones nos vio ingresando a la bahía, la cara de mi amigo era todo un poema, por un momento creí que le daría un ataque.

—Doctor McCoy, encontré a Jim en su habitación expulsando el contenido de su estómago, su temperatura está más alta de lo normal y por sus palpitaciones podría asegurar que su presión arterial es alta.

¿En qué momento obtuvo toda esa información? No debo volver a dudar de la mirada analizadora de Spock.

—Entiendo, ponlo sobre esta camilla, iré por el tricorder, Jim _vete preparando para mí_ en lo que vuelvo.

Mataré a mi amigo por sus frases con doble sentido. Spock no se despegó de mi lado en ningún momento. Bones al poco regresó con su tricorder y algunas hypos. Lentamente comenzó a pasar su tricorder a mí alrededor.

—El tricorder no muestra anomalías en tus signos vitales, tomare muestras de tu sangre para hacerles estudios y revisar si hay algo malo. También necesitare algunos escaneos de tu cuerpo completo para ver si no hay alguna anomalía, ¿entendido?

—Entiendo

—Muy bien, necesitaré que te quites la ropa.

—Muy bien… —¡un momento! Spock seguía con nosotros y estaba viendo fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos, sí me quitaba la ropa… la marca de su mordida sería visible, no tendría explicación alguna para eso…

Bones se dio cuenta de mi problema y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Duende no es necesario que te quedes aquí, yo puedo cuidar muy bien de Jim, regresa al puente e informales que el capitán estará en descanso medico por hoy.

Spock miro fijamente a Bones, como si no le agradara que yo me quedara a solas con él.

—Señor Spock, regrese al puente, está al mando por hoy, es una orden —usé mi voz de capitán para darle más énfasis y dejarlo sin opción de replica.

Después de un largo rato hizo un movimiento con la cabeza afirmando, antes de salir puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Si necesita algo de mi, no dude en informármelo Capitán…

Mientras retiraba su mano sentí como sus dedos rozaban la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

—Por supuesto Spock…

Despues de que saliera, Bones acercó una mesa con varios utensilios sobre ella.

—Jim, ¿te diste cuenta de su acción?

—¿Spock hizo algo raro? —miré a mi amigo confundido.

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual… bueno los dejare darse de topes por un rato. ¡Ahora quítate la camisa!

.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Espero este capítulo les gustara, mientras escribía el capítulo mi idea original no tenía escena hetero, pero mi Jim mental insistió en ponerla, mis personajes hacen lo que quieren (?)

El inhibidor nasal es algo que usan los vulcanos normalmente al conocer otras especies según he leído, pero por más que investigue y busque no encontré como eran, por lo que decidí usar el inhibidor de olores que usan los forenses en si lugar.

El nombre del planeta y la raza alienígena se deriva del Nick de mi amiga TomLiKaulitz.

La apariencia de los thomarianos se basó en Garnet de Steven univers.

La sopa plomeek es un plato tradicional en los desayunos vulcanos. Su sabor es bastante insípido para los paladares humanos.

¡Nos leemos en leemos próximo capítulo!


	6. Descubrimiento

¡Wow 1700+ vistas en fanfiction y 1400+ en wattpad! ¡Me siento en una nube!

Estoy muy contenta que esta historia les esté gustando, espero ir mejorando cada vez más y darles muchos mejores capítulos.

Aún tengo muchos problemas con los acentos, pero me atrevo a decir que he mejorado un poquito, agradezco enormemente a TomLiKaulitz y a su paciencia por enseñarme que palabras se acentúan y en qué momento lo hacen.

Y a todos los que siguen esta historia, lamento la demora, este capítulo ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado pero el documento se dañó, tuve que buscar por si tenía un respaldo(el cual si tenía pero era súper atrasado) y conseguí algunas partes , pero en si, tuve que volverlo a escribir, espero les guste este capítulo que no es del todo como debía ser, pero siento que me quedo mejor que el otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

 **Jim**

—¡Bones si me sacas más sangre me dejarás seco!

—¡No seas llorón, solo es un poco más, no te pasará nada!

—¡Pero ya me has sacado cerca de un litro!

—¡Deja de ser exagerado! ¡Solo es un poco más, quiero corroborar los resultados!

Trate de convencer a mi chupasangre amigo de que ya tenía suficiente sangre mía, pero fue inútil, a regañadientes lo deje conducirme hasta una silla con apoyabrazos en la cual me senté mientras él sujetaba mi brazo izquierdo recargándolo en el reposabrazos y colocaba un torniquete un poco más arriba de mi codo. Terminando de acomodarlo, me pidió que cerrara la mano en un puño, después deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre la piel de mi antebrazo y dio un ligero golpecito, con su otra mano paso un algodón con alcohol sobre el punto anteriormente golpeado. Con maestría insertó el tubo de recolección en mi vena, el movimiento fue tan preciso que no sentí ningún dolor, rápidamente el tubo se fue llenando con mi sangre.

Una vez que tuvo dos tubitos de mi sangre, Bones retiro la aguja y el torniquete para volver a conducirme a la biocama frente al laboratorio médico, una vez ahí me colocó otro algodón sobre la punción y doblo mi brazo hacia arriba.

—Mantenlo así por 5 minutos, haré otra vez los análisis, ya regreso.

Sin decir más, Bones entró a su laboratorio y me dejó abandonado.

Había pasado media hora y Bones no dejaba de revisar pantallas, padds y su tricorder mientras recitaba todas las maldiciones que conocía. Esté hecho comenzaba a hacerme sentir intranquilo, nunca había visto a mi amigo tan nervioso.

¿Tenía alguna enfermedad grave?

Tal vez debí escuchar a Spock y venir antes a que Bones me revisara, normalmente no era necesario que yo viniera a verlo para que él me chequeara, pero la anterior misión diplomática con Thomaris XXI nos había mantenido sumamente ocupados.

Una hora después, Bones se acercó otra vez a mí, su cabello era un desastre; a través de las ventanas del laboratorio lo había visto pasar sus manos desesperadas por el, algo en verdad no estaba bien.

—Jim, necesito que te acuestes en la biocama quirúrgica para un escaneo más detallado.

Su voz estaba tensa, me levanté rápidamente y me acosté sobre la cama que me había indicado, me encontraba nervioso, solo había visto está cosa cuando operaban a alguien. Las luces que indicaban que el sensor estaba funcionando se activaron y en un monitor aun lado de nosotros la imagen tridimensional de mi cuerpo empezó a mostrarse.

Bones apagó la máquina y me ayudo a sentarme sobre la biocama. Examinó cuidadosamente el holograma y amplio la zona de mi abdomen, murmuro algo entre dientes y después de un largo tiempo se giró para verme a la cara,

—Jim, ya sé que es lo que te está haciendo sentir mal.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Depende de cómo lo mires.

Dio una profunda inhalación antes de continuar. Mis nervios se crisparon.

—Jim estas en gestación.

—¿Gestación? —pregunte y mire a Bones con confusión, ¿a qué se refería? Ante mi mirada Bones lució nervioso y respondió atropelladamente—ya sabes, cuando un ovulo es fecundado por un espermatozoide, se comienza la gestación de un feto humano…

Por un momento sentí un escalofrió, antes de entender lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Era claro que eso no podía ser.

—No bromees McCoy, los hombres no se embarazan, ya dime que es lo que tengo.

—No estoy bromeando, y creo que para tu caso gestando suena mejor que embarazado, revisé varias veces tus muestras de sangre y están llenas de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica que sólo producen las mujeres embarazadas. ¡Demonios Jim, hice varias pruebas tanto con el tricorder como con técnicas tradicionales para ver si no era un error y todas dan positivo! Y esto me lo confirmó —señaló la pantalla frente a la biocama donde el holograma tridimensional de mi escaneó se mostraba y amplió la zona de mi abdomen a todo lo que la pantalla podía abarcar—. ¿Ves esto de aquí? —Asentí mecánicamente, viendo que señalaba lo que parecía una diminuta bolita negra dentro de mi cuerpo —.Esto Jim, es un feto implantado entre la cuarta porción de tu colon sigmoide y tu vesícula seminal —cuando Bones está sumamente alterado comienza a usar términos médicos sin importar si uno entiende lo que está diciendo, lo que me indica que esto va en serio y no es una broma —,en general lo que ves es el saco vitelino, tu bebé es del tamaño de una lenteja por lo que es imposible de verse aún, esta cosa —comenzó a señalar en el holograma lo que parecía un ovalo negro rodeado por un borde blanco y que era más grande que la diminuta bolita que había visto antes —,es el saco gestacional, los malestares y dolores que estas sintiendo es probable que sean causados por los cambios internos dentro de tu cuerpo para el desarrollo de estos sacos y la formación de tu bebé. Las náuseas que estas sintiendo son comunes en los embarazos al comenzar la cuarta o sexta semana de gestación y pueden que continúen hasta el 4 mes de embarazo. La hipersensibilidad olfativa es un rasgo común también y es algo bueno que lo tengas, eso significa que tu cuerpo está generando estrógeno y no tendré que suministrártelo. Tendrás que aprender a convivir con estos malestares por un tiempo, puede que desaparezcan o se queden todo tu embarazo.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Fue por qué me acosté con Spock? ¿Es algo vulcano?

Me sorprendía lo fácil que podía aceptar esto, pero sabía que todo lo que Bones me decía era cierto, él nunca me mentiría con algo así.

—Jim tranquilízate, esto no tuvo que ver con Spock, sospecho que si mantuvieras una relación estable con un hombre y fueras el pasivo en esa relación, esto tarde o temprano hubiera pasado.

—No entiendo.

—Tengo la teoría que esto fue posible por la súper sangre de Khan que fruye aún en tus venas.

Khan, el superhombre que había intentado destruir a la Enterprise y por poco lo consigue. Si no fuera por su sangre, el ingenio de Bones y que Spock lo capturara, yo no estaría aquí. Pero no era algo grato el recordar que por tus venas corre la sangre de un genocida.

—De alguna manera las propiedades regenerativas de su supersangre aún permanecen en tu cuerpo, pero en menor grado que cuando te la inyecte, al recibir un código genético diferente al tuyo, tu cuerpo debía rechazarlo y eliminarlo; pero a causa del Pon farr de Spock que por lo que creo consiste en procrear descendencia, lo que explicaría su manía de dormirse aun estando dentro de ti como una manera de aumentar las probabilidades de fecundarte —mi cara se volvió completamente roja, Bones no pareció percatarse de mi estado, estaba completamente metido en su papel de doctor—,la gran cantidad de líquido seminal en tu interior debió provocar que tu cuerpo no pudiera eliminarlo y buscara una mejor forma de manejarlo y combinarlo con tu código genético, de esa forma el esperma…

—¡Ya es suficiente! Solo dejémoslo en que fue gracias a la sangre de Khan, ya no quiero oír los detalles, siento que quedaré traumatizado si los escucho.

—Perdona son los nervios, esto es algo sumamente sorprendente y único. Jim todo tu mundo cambiara a partir de ahora.

Mi boca se encontraba seca, instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi abdomen y empecé a acariciarlo suavemente. Sentía mis emociones en conflicto: por una parte me sentía estúpidamente feliz, siempre había querido tener una familia, y ahora podría hacerlo, no de la manera convencional, pero la tendría; por otra parte estaba aterrado, el padre de mi bebé era Spock, a quien le había ocultado el hecho de que nos acostamos, es heterosexual, un vulcano, mi primer oficial, uno de mis mejores amigos, mi actual obsesión romántica y está comprometido…

—Deberás cambiar algunos de tus hábitos para que no pierdas al bebé. No sé que tanto riesgo lleve tu embarazo, por lo que hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

El carril de mis pensamientos se desbocó con ese comentario, lo mire aterrado.

—Tranquilo —me sonrió—, solo debes dejar de hacer cosas ridículamente riesgosas por lo menos por tres meses…—frunció el ceño— mejor por todo el embarazo, eres capaz de al tercer mes hacer un salto HALO a otro planeta.

Solté una carcajada ante su comentario, está bien que haga cosas raras todo el tiempo, pero no soy tan imprudente… o eso creo yo.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno considerando que deberás también de dejar de comer la comida chatarra que tanto amas, yo considero que si será un gran reto para ti. Aparte de que deberás empezar a comer alimentos verdes que reciben comúnmente el nombre de verduras, los mismos que nunca te he visto comer por propia voluntad.

Hice un mohín con la boca, no me gustaban mucho las verduras, las comía si eran mi única alternativa, pero por placer las evitaba, pase mucho tiempo comiendo verduras podridas en Tarsus IV como para tenerles aprecio ahora que podía elegir que quería comer.

—Investigaré lo que pueda sobre embarazos Vulcanos, para ver si es necesario hacer algo más, pero por ahora creo que si te mantienes seguro dentro de la nave, te alimentas balanceadamente y te inyecto algunas vitaminas todo irá bien. Yo soy quien se las verá negras, esto será peor que la cesárea a la Gorn embarazada.

Mis manos seguían acariciando mi abdomen mientras mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Bones lucía un poco más relajado, me empujó un poco para darle espacio para sentarse junto a mí, el espacio no era muy amplio pero encaramándonos fue posible que él se sentara. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—En primera, hablar con Spock de esto.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Me odiara por engañarlo y mentirle, esto no es algo que él estuviera buscando —señale a mi abdomen—, él no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, sabes que Spock deseaba solucionar su problema solo, fui yo quien decidió ayudarlo, esto es todo culpa mía.

—Te dije que tenías que decirle a Spock tu brillante idea de ayudarlo, ahora deberás cargar con las consecuencias, porque te juro Jim que cuando el bebé nazca y todos vean que tiene orejas puntiagudas, todos sabrán quien es su padre, considerando que es el único vulcano en la nave.

Mis labios temblaban, no quería ser odiado por Spock, pero debía decirle esto tarde o temprano.

—Jim, se que es lo que te da miedo aun cuando tú no me lo has dicho, te he visto acostarte con mujeres para al día siguiente tratarlas con naturalidad, pero con Spock eso no fue así; cuando el regreso a sus labores, lo evitaste contundentemente por un tiempo, incluso me usaste como excusa para no verlo, por lo que considero que el duende es alguien especial para ti. ¿Por qué no intentas decírselo? Algo me dice que todo puede ir mejor de lo que tus ideas pesimistas piensan.

—Spock es heterosexual, los vulcanos no encuentran lógica en relaciones donde no podrán tener descendencia.

—No estoy muy seguro sobre eso, yo diría que tienes altas probabilidades de gustarle. Has logrado que ese vulcano haga cosas que podrían considerarse ilógicas o humanas. Spock te tiene un gran aprecio Jim, debes decírselo.

—¡Él tiene una prometida!

—Sí, pero me comentaste que el otro Spock había terminado esa relación, ¿quién te dice que nuestro Spock no hará lo mismo?

—No puedo…

Me encontré en un callejón sin salida.

¿Y si Bones tenía razón?

¿Qué pasaría si en verdad le gusto a Spock aunque sea un poco?

¿Podríamos estar juntos?

¿Formar una familia?

Bones se levantó de la biocama y me tendió una mano.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A decírselo a Spock, el turno alfa tiene poco de haber terminado, busquémoslo para que se lo digas, te acompañare como apoyo moral. Es mejor que lo sepa ahora por tu boca y no cuando parezca que te comiste una sandía.

Le sonreí ampliamente a mi mejor amigo y sujete su mano para levantarme de la biocama. Después de volverme a colocar el uniforme salimos juntos del ala médica.

—Además, debes ir pensando en cómo se lo dirás a la tripulación y a la federación. —Me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a un cruce de corredores.

Había olvidado eso… esto será más complicado de lo que pensé.

En silencio seguimos caminando mientras por mi mente pasaban planes de cómo decírselo a Spock, a la tripulación y sobre quien podría darme una mano con la federación.

Estábamos llegando al final de un corredor cuando Bones me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me giró hacia otra dirección

—¡Vamos mejor por este pasillo!

De soslayó mientras Bones me giraba alcance a ver lo que él no quería que yo viera.

En el pasillo por el cual Bones no quería que pasáramos… estaba Chapel besándose con un hombre pelinegro; un hombre pelinegro con orejas puntiagudas… Chapel estaba besándose con Spock.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Jim se encontró a solas en su habitación comenzó a buscar en su padd los términos que Bones le había dicho, ya que de toda la conversación solo entendió la mitad, esto es lo que encontró.

 **Gonadotropina Coriónica** **Humana (GCH):**

La gonadotropina coriónica humana, también llamada hormona del embarazo, es una hormona segregada por la hipófisis y por la placenta durante el embarazo, se encarga de mantener un cuerpo lúteo nutrido, capaz de seguir produciendo grandes cantidades de progesterona, fundamental para el desarrollo fetal.

Esta hormona se eleva rápidamente al inicio del embarazo. Nadie sabe por qué la GCH contribuye a las náuseas, pero es una causa probable porque coincide en el tiempo: las náuseas tienden a aumentar al mismo tiempo que incrementan los niveles de GCH. Es más, los embarazos en los que hay más niveles de GCH, como por ejemplo los embarazos múltiples, están asociados con niveles más altos de náusea y vómitos.

Se cree que la CGH también beneficia la tolerancia inmunológica del embarazo: A través de ésta el cuerpo de la mujer no rechaza el feto durante el primer trimestre.

En los hombres, también encontramos pequeñas cantidades de esta hormona, la cual estimula a su vez la producción de testosterona (hormona sexual masculina) en los testículos.

 **Colon sigmoide:**

Parte del intestino grueso que, en el hombre, continúa después del colon descendente, a la altura de la pelvis y es seguido por el recto.

Vesícula seminal: Las vesículas o glándulas seminales son unas glándulas productoras del 60 % del volumen del líquido seminal. Están situadas en la excavación pélvica, detrás de la vejiga urinaria, delante del recto e inmediatamente por encima de la base de la próstata, con la que están unidas por su extremo inferior.

 **Saco vitelino:**

Es una estructura embrionaria que se forma durante el desarrollo temprano del embrión y que, como su nombre indica, tiene forma de saco.

El saco vitelino se encarga de producir y transportar nutrientes y oxígeno hacia el embrión durante las primeras semanas de gestación, así como de eliminar los desechos metabólicos como CO2 del feto. Antes de atrofiarse queda conectado con el tubo digestivo primitivo cuando el embrión se pliega. Es, además, el primer sitio donde se generan las células de la sangre, así como el lugar donde se originan las células que formarán los gametos, por lo que desempeña funciones importantísimas en el desarrollo embrionario. Estas células migran de la pared del saco vitelino y llegan hasta las gónadas primitivas.

A partir de los dos o tres meses de la concepción (principalmente a partir de la 9 y 10 semana de desarrollo) el saco vitelino comienza a degenerar de manera natural por diversas causas, y sus importantes funciones son reemplazadas por otras estructuras embrionarias como el hígado, las gónadas primitivas etc.

 **Saco Gestacional:**

Se visualiza como un área oscura circular, rodeada por un grueso anillo brillante blanco, que corresponde a la futura placenta. El saco gestacional es lo que se ve cuando el óvulo fecundado por el espermatozoide se implanta en el útero. Está formado por el saco amniótico, el líquido amniótico y la placenta que está adherida a una de las paredes del útero ó matriz, y a través de ella se produce el intercambio de oxígeno y nutriente al embrión.

Para más información vayan a visitar al Doctor McCoy o a su médico de confianza.

Recuerden que esto es un fic y nada de esto puede pasar. Son solo imaginaciones mías.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaan.

Que hará Jim ahora? ¿Por qué Spock se estaba besando con Chapel?

Véanlo en el próximo capítulo xD

P.D. Muchas gracias a los invitados que me dejan sus comentarios y no pasan solo como lectores fantasmas, ¡en verdad los amo!

¡Esperare sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias!


	7. Miedo

**Notas:**

Pido perdón por la demora, no sé si ya lo había comentado antes, pero trabajo y aparte estoy haciendo mi tesis, por lo que no tengo gran tiempo para escribir. Por lo que las actualizaciones se atrasan, lamento eso, pero les aseguro que terminare la historia.

Hice este capítulo más largo de lo normal en celebración a que Wattpad llegó a las 2600 vistas y 200 votos.

También quiero volverle a agradecer a TomLiKaulitz por corregir y revisar este capítulo y darme de latigazos para que actualizara pronto, sin ti este capítulo aún no estaría completo.

Sin más preámbulo les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 **Miedo**

 **Jim**

Empezar el día vomitando en el baño comenzaba a hacerse común. Probé varios remedios: evité comidas muy frías y muy calientes, comencé a comer más veces al día en pequeños bocados, aumenté mi consumo de manzanas para no tener tanta acidez estomacal y reducir las náuseas, tomaba más cantidades de agua… ¡Y sin importar cuantos remedios caseros, hypos y demás cosas intentara no podía deshacerme de las náuseas matutinas!

—Deja salir todo Jim, eso hará que te sientas mejor.

Y que mi mejor amigo me viera vomitar tampoco ayudaba. Bones me frotaba suavemente la espalda para tratar de aminorar el malestar. Sinceramente agradecía que él me ayudara con todo esto del embarazo, todo eran tan nuevo y extraño que no sabría qué hacer. Incluso había bromeado con él para que se mudara a mi habitación. Con las horas que pasaba ahora conmigo solo le faltaba quedarse a dormir para prácticamente vivir juntos.

Pareciera que justo en el momento que me enteré del embarazo un botón en mi cuerpo se activó y todos los achaques de las embarazadas empezaron a afectarme. Algunos malestares ya los tenía pero pensaba que eran debido al estrés u otra cosa, no a que estaba "gestando" como Bones me había informado. Y ahora a causa de esos malestares no podía acercarme a ingeniería ni por error, el aroma de los aceites y demás sustancias eran demasiado para mi pobre nariz hipersensible, por lo que acercarme al área científica y botánica también estaba descartado, me agotaba mucho más rápido y tenía la mayor parte del tiempo ganas de orinar, Bones argumentaba que lo último también se debía a donde el bebé se había acomodado en mi cuerpo.

Una vez terminé de vomitar mi amigo me tendió una toalla húmeda para que me limpiara la boca y un vaso de agua. Tomé un sorbo del agua y me enjuague la boca, escupí en el retrete y accioné la palanca del mismo. Una vez me sentí mejor me incorporé del suelo donde me había sentado.

Bones me condujo de regreso a la cama y me ayudó a recostarme sobre ella. Las náuseas y vómitos me dejaban un poco mareado.

—Come esto —me tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en aluminio, Lo sujeté y le di vueltas entre las manos. Lo último que quería ahora era comer algo y que mi estómago volviera a resentirse—. Te ayudara. A mi ex esposa le funcionaban. Aminora las náuseas y son el mejor amigo de las embarazadas ya que no tienen un sabor muy fuerte y no tienen olor. Poseen un alto contenido de almidón lo que absorberá el exceso de ácido gástrico y aliviara tus náuseas.

Miré el paquete entre mis dedos fijamente, tenía hambre y Bones decía que me sentaría bien…, un gruñido de mi estómago me terminó de convencer. Abrí el paquete y comencé a mordisquear una de las galletas saladas, mientras mi amigo comenzaba a pasarme su tricorder para revisar mi condición.

—Al parecer tus niveles de estrógeno y GCH son demasiado altos, eso te genera tantas náuseas, revisaré en informes médicos por que es común que pase este aumento. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Persiste algún malestar, sientes mareos, dolor de cabeza?—Me preguntó regresando a su fase de doctor.

—Creo que ya estoy bien y tus galletas me supieron a gloria. —le sonreí y después miré con tristeza el paquete ahora vacío de las galletas.

—Muy bien, vete alistando, ya es hora de desayunar y debes seguir tu horario de comidas que te prescribí.

Se levantó y me dejó solo en mi recámara, me levanté lentamente y decidí darme una ducha sónica. Desde hoy tendríamos un invitado por algunas semanas en la nave, debía dar mi mejor cara. Después de arreglarme y decidir que ya estaba presentable, salí de la habitación encontrando a Bones sentado en uno de mis sillones revisando su padd. Apenas me vio se levantó y ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Fue él quien accionó la puerta para abrirla, justo cuando la puerta se deslizó me encontré de frente a Spock. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. El vulcano nos observó con los ojos ligeramente más grandes de lo normal. Desde que había visto a Spock con Chapel no había mediado palabra con el vulcano que no estuviera relacionada con la nave y por ende no había pasado tiempo a solas con él. Mi mente entró en caos. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo roto por Bones.

—¿Qué haces aquí duende?

Spock dejó de mirarme para mirar ahora a Bones.

—Quería informarle al capitán que el señor Scott ha confirmado el arribo del embajador se cambió. No llegará en el turno gamma como antes se había acordado, su arribo será 2 horas antes de terminar el turno alfa.

—Podías haberlo informado por el comunicador. —replicó Bones.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Spock fulminar con la mirada a alguien, fue un gesto muy sutil, prácticamente solo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y su gesto se volvió imperturbable. Dejó de mirar a Bones y retomó su mirada fija en mí.

—Espero que compartamos la hora del desayuno como normalmente hacíamos, Jim. —su cambio de manera de hablarme me sorprendió, no me había esperado que de la nada me llamara por mi nombre sin que yo se lo pidiera. Mi estúpido corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente mis costillas. Rezaba porque su fino oído no lo percibiera. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Seguimos al vulcano hasta el comedor y nos acercamos al replicador. Una vez los tres elegimos que comer, y después de una pequeña discusión entre Bones y yo sobre lo que yo quería almorzar y que él no consideraba como una buena idea y que al final consiguiera convencerlo de dejarme comerlo, elegimos una mesa donde poder ingerir nuestros alimentos. Apenas nos sentamos una atmosfera tensa nos envolvió. Ninguno decía una palabra. Las únicas ideas de conversación para con Spock que se me venían a la mente eran sobre el embarazo o sobre por qué carajos se estaba besando con Chapel. Yo estaba seguro de que confesar un embarazo a la hora del desayuno en medio del comedor entre cientos de miembros de la tripulación a un vulcano que no había amanecido de buenas no era una excelente idea. Y no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle lo que él hacía en su tiempo libre, ni con quien lo hacía, solo era su amigo…

Decidí distraer mi mente en otras cosas o me deprimiría, y ponerme a llorar frente al vulcano no era tampoco una buena idea. Empezaba a odiar las hormonas que Bones decía cambiaban mi estado de ánimo. Cogí la hamburguesa que había elegido para desayunar, lucia apetitosa, la acerqué a mi boca y le di un gran mordisco…, pero apenas la carne tocó mi lengua tuve que retirarla inmediatamente de mi boca con ayuda de una servilleta o vomitaría sobre Spock que había decidido sentarse frente a mí. Pero aun así el daño ya había sido hecho, el sonido de mi garganta teniendo espasmos para intentar vomitar no era nada agradable, Bones inmediatamente me aplicó una hypo para tratar de reducir el malestar. Spock lucía preocupado, pude ver sus marrones ojos analizarme tratando de buscar que era lo que me había hecho mal.

—Por eso te dije que comer tanta grasa te haría mal. —refunfuño Bones

—Pero no pude evitarlo se me antojó y lucia tan apetitosa. —miré mi plato con tristeza, ya no me apetecía comerme la hamburguesa ni las papas fritas. Pero aún tenía mucha hambre. Estúpidas hormonas arruina hamburguesas. Volteé a ver el replicador con la esperanza que siguiera igual de vacío que cuando llegamos, pero una gran fila ahora rodeaba el aparato. Suspiré, más tarde mandaría una solicitud a la flota estelar para obtener otro replicador, ¿cómo demonios esperaban que una sola máquina atendiera a 400 personas?

Un plato de repente fue colocado frente a mí. Era un plato de lo que parecía sopa Plomeek. Mismo que hasta hace unos instantes reposaba en la charola de Spock.

—Gracias señor Spock —le sonreí a Spock, él me miro haciendo un pequeño gesto extraño, tomé una cuchara y proseguí a comerla. Bones observaba cada gesto mío por si debía darme otro hypo, afortunadamente la sopa no me causo malestares. Internamente agradecí que Spock no preguntara sobre mi estado de salud, no sabría qué responderle. Una vez terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia nuestros puestos por el mismo corredor hasta que Bones tuvo que dejarnos para ir a la bahía médica.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el turboascensor más cercano, estaba nervioso, hace tiempo que no estaba completamente solo con Spock, no desde que me llevara cargando al estilo princesa hasta la enfermería. Traté de distraerme pensando en los informes y solitudes que aún tenía que enviar a la flota. Hasta que algo extraño pasó.

Algo cálido se frotó contra la parte trasera de mi cuello y escuché una fuerte inhalación. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna y mi cuerpo se volvió completamente rígido, eso no podía estar pasando. La caricia comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba la cicatriz de la mordida. No podía permitir que llegara más lejos.

—¿Señor Spock…—trague saliva— me está oliendo? —rezaba por qué el vulcano lo negara y todo fuera alucinación mía.

—Por un momento creí…, —el vulcano lució aturdido, últimamente Spock actuaba de esa manera en las pocas ocasiones que me acercaba a él— no, no es nada, perdona mi actitud anterior Jim.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir contra mi pecho, estuve seguro de que incluso él debió haberlo oído con su excelente audición y este ambiente angosto. Todo el trayecto evité verlo a la cara. No supe cuanto tiempo más estuvimos en un incómodo silencio hasta que el turboascensor llegó al puente.

El resto del turno fue normal y tranquilo, deseaba que eso continuará por siete meses más. La primer misión que tuve luego de saber que estaba en "gestación" Bones estuvo paranoico todo el tiempo que duró, incluso me puso un indicador subcutáneo para poder rastrearme.

—Capitán

Alcé la vista del informe que estaba revisando para poder mirarlo. Mi corazón volvió a repiquetear contra mis costillas.

—¿Sucede algo señor Spock? —pregunté usando un tono casual.

—Ya es tiempo de ir a recibir al embajador.

Miré la hora en la pantalla de mi padd, él tenía toda la razón, me había distraído tanto en los informes que perdí la noción del tiempo. Me levanté y dejé el padd en manos de mi asistente personal.

—Señor Sulu tiene el puente.

—Entendido capitán.

—Bien Spock, es hora de irnos.

Después de otro largo silencio incómodo en el turboascensor donde sentí la mirada de Spock en mi espalda todo el trayecto, llegamos a la sala de trasportes.

En el lugar Scotty y Bones ya nos esperaban.

—Buenos tardes capitán, señor Spock. Ya estamos listos.

Nos acomodamos lejos de la plataforma para no interferir mientras el equipo de ingeniería activaba la máquina.

—¡Energizando! —la voz de Scotty resonó en toda la sala.

A los pocos segundos la luz blanca de la energización inundó toda la sala, para después mostrar a una figura alta vestida de negro sobre la plataforma.

—¡Bienvenido embajador Selek! —comenté sumamente animado de ver al viejo vulcano y siendo cauteloso de no evidenciar su verdadera identidad. No muchos en la nave sabían que el embajador Selek era en realidad un viejo Spock de otro universo y explicarlo era difícil por no decir engorroso de hacer.

—Es bueno verte viejo amigo. Es un placer también volver a verlo doctor McCoy, señor Scott y a usted señor Spock.

Le tendí amablemente mi antebrazo al viejo vulcano para ayudarlo a bajar de la plataforma, él me dirigió una sutil sonrisa y aceptó mi ofrecimiento. Adoraba como el viejo Spock no sentía ninguna incomodidad al expresar más emociones de lo que nuestro Spock se permitía y como no rehusaba el contacto físico. —Lamento el haber pedido tan sorpresivamente la ayuda del Enterprise para mi trasporte a la conferencia de los tratados de Inana sobre las negociaciones con los Andorianos.

—No tiene nada de que preocuparse, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros. A la flota no le importó en lo más mínimo que nosotros tomáramos la misión. En realidad ellos parecían complacidos de que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Esperamos disfrute su viaje con nosotros. —le sonreí sinceramente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi de frente y nuestra última comunicación había sido algo vergonzosa para el pobre vulcano, por lo que había decidido que durante el tiempo que él estuviera con nosotros trataría de hacerle ameno el viaje y Bones deseaba que le comentara a Selek sobre el embarazo para poder saber más sobre las diferencias entre los embarazos vulcanos, humanos e híbridos.

Suspiré. Si aún no había sido capaz de tocar el tema con Spock, tratar de tocarlo con el viejo Spock me resultaba igual de complicado.

¿Qué le diría al viejo Spock? ¿Recuerda que me orientó con lo del pon farr de Spock? Pues resulta que quedé milagrosamente embarazado de él, él no sabe que nos acostamos juntos y creo que ahora sale con Chapel. Si no me hace una llave vulcana, seguro piensa que enloquecí.

—Señor Spock encárguese del puente lo que resta del turno, llevaré al embajador a dar un tour por la nave y después a su habitación. —ordené mientras me encaminaba junto al embajador hacia la puerta.

No hubo respuesta del susodicho, volteé a ver hacia donde Spock estaba parado, él nos miraba fijamente, seguí la dirección de su mirada y me percaté que él estaba observando hacia el lugar donde el embajador aún se apoyaba de mi antebrazo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él?

—¿Señor Spock? —traté de atraer su atención.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro y frunció el entrecejo levemente, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Como ordene capitán. —su tono fue cortante y rudo. Sin decir una palabra más salió de la sala dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, incluso el embajador lució levemente azorado por el comportamiento de nuestro Spock,

No entendía realmente que había sucedido. Más tarde tendría que hablar con él.

—Jim, no tienes de que preocuparte. —el anciano me miro afectuosamente, si tan solo Spock me mirara así…

 **-x-**

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, mi corazón no dejaba de retumbar en mis oídos, al paso que va terminaría con una arritmia cardiaca al finalizar el día.

¿Cómo pase de estar jugando tranquilamente ajedrez con Selek a estar vomitando en su baño? Es algo que todavía no comprendo. Aunque sospecho del estúpido incienso que se me ocurrió prender.

—Jim, ¿te encuentras bien? —escuché la voz de Selek a través de la puerta del baño— ¿Debo llamar al doctor McCoy?

—¡No! —Si Bones se enteraba de lo descuidado y estúpido que había sido me sermonearía por horas—. Ya salgo.

Me mojé el rostro en el lavamanos y después me seque con una toalla que estaba a la mano. Junté agua en las manos y me enjuague la boca con ella. No tenía muy mal aspecto y no me sentía mareado. Armándome de valor abrí la puerta.

El viejo Spock me miraba sumamente preocupado, su expresión me recordó a la que Spock había hecho en el desayuno con mi accidente de la hamburguesa. Le di una sonrisa tímida. Él me puso una mano sobre el hombro y me condujo cuidadosamente hasta uno de los sillones donde antes había estado sentado jugando con él. Ambos tomamos asiento frente al otro, nos observamos fijamente por un largo periodo de tiempo. Estaba seguro de que él preguntaría sobre lo que me había pasado.

—Jim…

Alcé la mano interrumpiéndolo. Era el momento de saltar sin ver, si me ponía a pensar sobre ello me volvería a acobardar y al paso que iba confesaría el embarazo cuando el bebé naciera. Aparte Bones necesitaba toda la información que Selek pudiera darnos sobre embarazos vulcanos cuanto antes. Tomé aire y sin más dije.

—Estoy esperando un hijo de Spock.

La cara de Selek era todo un poema, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, parecía un pez fuera del agua y se había quedado completamente inmóvil, incluso juraría que podía ver un letrero en su frente que decía "procesando". El decírselo tan directamente ya no me parecía que hubiera sido una buena idea, tal vez debí manejarlo de otra manera, con un poco más de tacto. Viendo el lado positivo ya no intentaría este método con Spock.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Al parecer Selek ya se había repuesto del shock inicial. Pensé que se levantaría y me abandonaría, pero en lugar de eso estaba interesado en saber sobre esto. Internamente agradecí eso, no sabría qué hacer si él me repudiaba.

—Es algo complicado, Bones es el más indicado para explicar eso. —Selek asistió sutilmente con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia mi abdomen, este ya no era totalmente plano, ahora un pequeño bulto comenzaba a notarse, más la ropa lograba ocultarlo. —A Bones le ayudaría mucho si pudiera explicarle cosas sobre los embarazos vulcanos e híbridos.

—Será todo un placer poder ayudarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de gestación? —El anciano lucía completamente extasiado. ¿Así luciría Spock si me atreviera a confesárselo? ¿O él si me aplicaría una llave vulcana?

—Tengo poco más de 2 meses. —Selek pareció hacer cálculos y después la comprensión llegó a su rostro, él ya sabía que mi bebé había sido consumado en el Pon farr de Spock.

—Ahora entiendo su comportamiento. —las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a sonreírme.

—¿Su comportamiento? —pregunté confundido. ¿Se refería al desplante de Spock en la sala de trasporte?

—Él debió ya de haberte hablado sobre esto, Jim —lo incite a continuar—. Los vulcanos somos posesivos con nuestras parejas, que nuestra pareja este en cinta nos vuelve mucho más posesivos y sobreprotectores. Es normal que Spock se encelara de que te estuviera tocando —una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro, era un gesto completamente humano—. Me siento muy feliz por ustedes dos.

Me sentí sumamente feliz, pero rápidamente comprendí que él creía que Spock y yo manteníamos una relación y que él estaba al tanto del embarazo. Debía corregir su error.

—Spock no sabe que nos acostamos ni que estoy esperando un bebé suyo. No tiene razones para encelarme ya que nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación romántica —hice una pausa—. Aún no encuentro la manera de cómo decírselo.

Muy bien parece que volví a decir algo sin tacto, el rostro de Selek empalideció demasiado. Me pregunté por un instante si debería llamar a Bones.

—Jim, ¿cómo cree Spock qué paso su "tiempo"? —la mirada del vulcano era dura y su tono de voz fue muy grave.

—Cree que lo paso solo. Con Bones ideé un plan para que él no se enterara, aproveché que Spock se había equivocado en el tiempo que tenía para completar su Pon farr, estuve los tres días necesarios con él y al cuarto que era el último día que él había pedido de permiso lo dejamos sedado —decidí que sincerarme completamente era mi mejor opción en este momento—. Él cree que en ese periodo de tiempo yo tuve un accidente que me tuvo internado en la bahía médica. Creí que de esa manera él no se sentiría culpable o pensaría que me había forzado.

Selek me vio fijamente, podía ver que estaba analizando todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Poco después vi que estaba en un debate mental. Después de varios minutos volvió a hablar.

—Jim, ¿quieres a Spock como algo más que un amigo?

La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, pero sabía muy bien cual era mi respuesta.

—… Sí —confesárselo a Selek era prácticamente confesárselo a Spock. Mis nervios estaban prácticamente a punto de destrozarse. Pero la mirada cálida del anciano regreso a mis nervios a la normalidad.

—¿Qué paso después de que ambos regresaran a su rutina habitual?

—Al principio evité quedarme a solas con él ya que no podía verlo a la cara sin avergonzarme, y el darme cuenta de que me gustaba complicaba más las cosas. Después en una misión parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Regresamos a los desayunos juntos, juegos de ajedrez, platicas casuales… hasta que me entere del embarazo —Fruncí ligeramente los labios—. Quise decírselo… hasta que lo vi besándose con Chapel en un corredor. Después de eso volví a evitar a Spock.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. Toda mi cabeza era un caos de pros y contras de decírselo o no. Un apretón en el hombro me hizo alzar la cara de entre mis manos. Selek se había parado y a su manera me estaba consolando.

—Jim, deberías hablar cuanto antes con Spock sobre lo de tu embarazo y tu ayuda en su "tiempo". Eso te hará sentir mejor y podrás sentirte más seguro en torno a esto del futuro bebé con su apoyo.

—Sé que debo decírselo pronto, pero cada que pienso sobre eso, recuerdo que él tiene una prometida. Y tal vez una relación con Chapel. No quiero arruinar su vida con esto. —coloqué mis manos sobre mi abdomen para dar énfasis a que me refería. —Ni que él me deteste por haberlo engañado.

—T-Pring la prometida de Spock murió en la destrucción de Vulcano —comento sin más—, ¿viste directamente a Spock besar a la enfermera Chapel? —negué, lo cierto es que el no parecía participar en ese beso ahora que forzaba a mi mente a detallar esa escena— tanto tú como yo sabemos que Spock, no es de los que va besándose con cualquiera porque si, nuestra educación nos impide esas muestras tan explicitas de afecto —que el mismo Selek dijera eso le daba mucha convicción—. Sospecho que Chapel tuvo mucho que ver en eso, ella siempre fue muy insistente conmigo e incluso llegó a aprovecharse de momentos de debilidad míos donde no estaba al 100% de mi capacidad o me encontraba herido.

—Pero… —traté de replicar, pero él no me dejó.

—Jim, estoy seguro de que Spock siente algo por ti. Tal vez incluso más intenso de lo que tú sientes por él.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo?

—Sabes que no me gusta comentar cosas relacionadas a mi universo por temor de cambiar su destino —asentí, el anciano solía decirnos eso cuando intentábamos preguntarle sobre algunas misiones extrañas o ciertos temas—. Habiendo dicho eso, en mi universo Jim Kirk y yo estuvimos casados.

Me quedé congelado. Eso no podía ser cierto… ¿Tenía una oportunidad con Spock? La arritmia regresó con fuerza. De golpe recordé algo.

—Usted esperaba que termináramos juntos. Por eso cuando mencioné el cómo evitar el vínculo me miró de esa manera.

—He de admitir que estas en lo correcto. Mi relación con mi Jim fue maravillosa, tuvimos altibajos y discusiones como cualquier relación pero sin importar que, él y yo nos amábamos. Pase los mejores años de mi vida junto a él. Soy capaz de seguir viviendo a pesar de haberlo perdido desde hace muchos años atrás gracias a los maravillosos recuerdos que tengo con él.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Estúpidas hormonas que me hacían una bola de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué negarles a ustedes la oportunidad de pasar por tan maravillosa experiencia? —El vulcano seguía de pie frente a mí, vi como sus ojos marrones también se humedecían ligeramente.

—Pero él no me ve de esa forma. —Mi inseguridad volvía a la carga, incluso pensaba que realmente era terquedad mía.

—He visto cómo te mira cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Puedo asegurarte de que él siente algo por ti, talvez aún es incapaz de darle un nombre, pero el sentimiento ya está ahí. Y si por algún motivo ilógico él te rechaza, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que pueda viejo amigo. —Las inseguridades se disiparon completamente, ahora me sentía capaz de enfrentar a Spock y a la flota estelar, a la cual tampoco había avisado aún de mi estado. —Tampoco debes de temer de cómo reaccionará la tripulación. Estoy seguro de que todos ellos te ayudaran en todo lo que puedan. Ellos son tu familia. No te llenes de inseguridades, siempre encontrarás una manera de salir victorioso, ¿no es así?

Solté una carcajada. Sin duda este vulcano me conocía a la perfección, incluso fue capaz de saber que eso también me estaba torturando. Me levanté y le di un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

—Gracias por todo. —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

—No tienes de que agradecer, necesitabas de alguien que te escuchara aparte del doctor McCoy. Él tenía toda la razón, necesitaba hablar de esto urgentemente con alguien.

Estaba por volver a agradecerle cuando noté que algo andaba mal, su rostro lucía otra vez preocupado.

—Es recomendable que se lo notifiquemos cuanto antes a Spock, tal vez a más tardar mañana o él podría hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Jim, somos criaturas sumamente emocionales aunque odiemos admitirlo, la lógica nos ayuda a controlar nuestras emociones o suprimirlas. Internamente a un nivel subconsciente él ya te considera su pareja aunque no estén vinculados —volví a tomar asiento en el sillón—. Él que su pareja lo esté rechazando y aparte este en gestación lo debe de estar volviendo loco, aunado al hecho de si creé que la cría no es suya a causa de que no están vinculados.

—Pero Spock aún no sabe nada del embarazo y este no se nota aún. No hay forma de que él lo sepa. —respondí rápidamente. El rumbo de la conversación ya no me estaba gustando.

—Jim, yo no fui capaz de percatarme al principio de tu estado a causa de que mi olfato ya no es lo que era antes, pero una vez sabiéndolo logré percibir un aroma dulce mezclándose con tu aroma natural muy sutilmente, es prácticamente indetectable para mí. Pero Spock debe de haberlo percibido desde hace tiempo.

—No entiendo —recordé como en el turboasensor Spock me olfateó. Ahora en lugar de tener una arritmia sentía que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

—Las embarazadas sin importar la especie conforme se va desarrollando su embarazo emiten un aroma peculiar que nuestro olfato es capaz de percibir. Tu aroma lo ha de estar enloqueciendo y confundiendo. Probablemente no entienda que le está pasando y eso empeorara más las cosas.

Mi mente volvía a ser un caos.

—Ya es muy tarde para que sigas despierto Jim. —miré la hora en el padd que tenía olvidado sobre la mesa donde el ajedrez estaba y efectivamente ya era muy tarde, el turno delta hacia horas había empezado—. Mañana podremos idear con calma alguna manera para poder explicárselo tranquilamente a Spock y así evitar alguna desgracia.

Probablemente se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño ataque de pánico y buscaba darme un respiro.

—Tiene razón, ahora no creo que pueda idear nada

Selek me acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación dándome una mirada tranquilizadora. Una vez salí de su habitación me encaminé hacia la mía, solo debía cruzar un pasillo y llegaría a ella. Una vez ahí replicaría algunas galletas saladas, pondría mis pies sobre un cojín elevado y me torturaría por lo idiota que había sido y como sin darme cuenta estaba lastimando a Spock con mi estúpida inseguridad.

—¿Jim de dónde vienes?

La voz grave de Spock me sobresaltó.

—Acabó de terminar de charlar con el embajador Selek. —respondí mientras me giraba para encararlo.

—Parece que te llevas muy bien con él, pero a mí me evitas.

—No lo estoy evitando señor Spock. —Mentí, pero ahora no se me ocurría como explicarle el porqué de mis acciones estúpidas. Algo en lo que dije parecía molestarlo. Comenzó a acercarse demasiado a mí.

—Tú trato hacia mí ha cambiado drásticamente. ¿He hecho algo que te haya desagradado?

—N-No —Tartamudee al darme cuenta de que sus marrones ojos ahora estaban oscurecidos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué me has cambiado?

Hay algo raro en Spock, doy unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con el muro del corredor. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto antes, ahora parece como si estuviera enfrente de una fiera a punto de cazarme. ¿Es esto lo qué Selek quería evitar?

Veo como acerca su nariz a mi garganta otra vez. El sonido fuerte de su inhalación me hace estremecer. Poco después Spock coloca su mano sobre mi abdomen. Normalmente, odiaba que Bones tocara esa parte de mi cuerpo, pero ahora la mano de Spock se sentía…, correcta… Hasta que empezó a hacer fuerza sobre mí

—¿Spock? —traté de detener el avance de su mano con las mías, pero su fuerza me lo impedía. Poco después la presión me sacó el aire.

—¿De quién es? —Rugió.

* * *

Hola!

Espero les gustara este capítulo y los dejara con ganas de saber que pasará a continuación.

Mientras escribo algunas ideas surgen pero conforme voy redactando decido eliminarlas o modificarlas, ahora decidí no eliminarla e incluirla para que la pudieran ver. Esta explicaba que hacia Jim con Selek.

 **Escena eliminada:**

Pase el resto de la tarde mostrándole a Selek la nave, él se mostró agradecido por el gesto, al parecer a pesar de llevar el mismo nombre, mi Enterprise y el Enterprise del viejo Spock eran muy diferentes. Después de acabar de mostrarle las zonas de interés lo conduje hacia la habitación que le habíamos asignado, está estaba en el mismo piso que la de Spock, de Bones y la mía. Si surgía cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con el embajador podríamos arribar rápidamente en su ayuda. Inserte el código para abrir la puerta y deje que Selek entrara primero.

—La teniente Uhura se encargó de ambientarlo, espero sea de su agrado.

La habitación era una réplica muy parecida a la de Spock tanto en simpleza como en temperatura.

—Deberé darle mi agradecimiento personalmente a la teniente, el lugar es muy agradable.

Estaba por despedirme cuando escuche la voz de Selek.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugué ajedrez con alguien capaz de estar a mi nivel. ¿Te molestaría si jugáramos un poco viejo amigo?

 **Fin de la escena.**

¡Esperare sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer.


	8. Incomprensión

**Notas:**

Porque ustedes lo pidieron, y por qué sospechaba que si tardaba más me lincharían.

¡Les traje la continuación de Secret!

Tiene todo mi agradecimiento TomLiKaulitz por revisar, corregir este capítulo y darme mis jalones de orejas.

* * *

 **Incomprensión.**

 **Spock**

No lo comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? ¿Por qué Jim me evita?

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, la actitud de Jim hacia mi cambió radicalmente desde que me reincorporé al puente después de _mi tiempo_. Ya no pasa tiempo a solas conmigo, nuestras comidas juntos poco a poco se fueron reduciendo hasta que llegaron a ser inexistentes, y empecé a notar que sin importar a donde fuera Jim, el doctor McCoy siempre estaba junto a él…, en donde yo antes solía estar.

Una punzada de dolor cruza mi corazón cada que los veo juntos. Por más que lo analizo no encuentro la razón de este dolor, no tengo ninguna herida o enfermedad que cause tal síntoma y el ir a preguntarle al doctor McCoy sobre la causa del mismo me resulta inconcebible.

Aunado a todo eso, los "sueños húmedos" tampoco ayudan a que entienda que es lo que me esta pasando, desde _mi tiempo_ no he dejado de fantasear con poseer a Jim, llenarlo con mi esencia incontables veces, oírlo rogar por mí, dirigir mi boca a su garganta y enlazarme con él hasta conseguir vincularnos… Sin importar cuanta meditación realice, esos pensamientos no se alejan de mi mente. Jamás había pensado en Jim de esta manera antes…, por lo que esas imágenes me turbaban por horas haciéndome sentir culpable de usar a mi amigo de esa forma.

La misión diplomática con el planeta clase M de nombre Thomaris XXI fue una grata distracción, me permitió alejar por momentos mis pensamientos de Jim y lograr centrarme en que la misión fuera exitosa. Después que la misión finalizara, por un corto período de tiempo, mi relación con Jim pareció mejorar un poco, volvió a tomar las comidas conmigo y tuvimos uno que otro juego de ajedrez. Su cercanía ayudó a tranquilizar mi mente, me hizo sentir en calma. Pero después de que lo encontré incapacitado en su baño y que lo llevara a que el doctor McCoy lo revisara, él volvió a evitarme.

El no tener algo en lo que concentrarme y el que Jim me eludiera con tanta saña me comenzó ha volver loco, algo dentro de mi comenzó a pensar en Jim como algo mío, algo que solo yo puedo tocar, un sentimiento de traición cruza mi corazón cada vez que lo veo con McCoy o ser muy afectuoso con alguien más. Todo es culpa de las fantasías que siguen acosándome cada noche, impidiendo que pueda descansar apropiadamente. Mismas que me hacen creer que Jim es mi pareja, que es solo mío… El choque con la realidad me perturba y confunde, me hace sentir extraño. ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero realmente de Jim? ¿Acaso quiero algo más que su amistad? Sin importar cuanto trate de responder a esas preguntas, soy incapaz de encontrarles una solución.

Para evitar seguir teniendo esas fantasías creé un método donde dejé de dormir por varios días hasta que el agotamiento me derribaba, es la única forma en la que puedo llegar a dormir sin tener alguno de esos sueños; a fin de cuentas los vulcanos no necesitamos dormir tanto como los humanos. Por semanas eso ayudó a que mi mente se mantenga estable…, hasta que llegó ese olor.

Ese olor que se mezcla con el de Jim insistentemente desde hace algunos días atrás, ese maldito olor que perturba todos mis pensamientos, no comprendo por qué ese olor me está afectando tanto. Al principio creí que era un error, ya que eso no era físicamente posible para un humano. Pero si elimino lo imposible, lo único que queda es la verdad. La verdad, en que las náuseas, sensibilidad olfativa y ese aroma son claros signos de un embarazo.

Intento suprimir el malestar que la certeza de que Jim espera el hijo de otro hombre me ha provocado. No entiendo por qué eso me molesta tanto. Jim es libre de hacer lo que quiera y con quien quisiera. Pero la ilógica sensación de traición que siento por este hecho me esta volviendo loco, y el ver a McCoy estar en la habitación de Jim tan temprano solo aumentó la sensación haciéndome sentir ofuscado.

Todo empeoró cuando estuve junto a Jim en el turboasensor rumbo al puente, fue en ese momento cuando pude inhalar sin nada que ocultara o diezmara el olor empalagoso y sutil que emana de él, ese aroma que me hace apretar mis manos en puños…, pero por un instante olí algo más. Acerqué mi nariz al cuello de Jim buscando el aroma que antes percibí, lentamente fui moviéndola buscando de donde emergía la vaga fragancia. Hasta que Jim me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Avergonzado por mi actitud me abstuve de inhalar todo lo que restó del viaje hasta el puente. Una vez en el puente agradecí a los filtros de aire por eliminar el aroma de Jim, eso logró despejar mi mente y que consiguiera enfocarme sin problemas en los monitores de mi estación hasta que fue el tiempo de ir a la sala de trasporte para recibir al embajador Selek.

La llegada del embajador Selek era algo que había estado esperando ansiosamente, era imperativo que hablara cuanto antes con él, debía entender que me esta sucediendo y quien mejor que yo mismo para explicarme que es lo que me está pasando. Siento que de no hacerlo pronto algo malo sucederá. Necesito de la orientación de Selek cuanto antes.

Pero cuando vi a Selek y a Jim tan juntos y felices, cuando yo no podía acercármele sin que Jim inmediatamente se fuera, me sentí herido de una extraña manera que no podía comprender, y un sentimiento que solo había experimentado al ver al doctor McCoy con Jim surgió en mí interior. Usé cada gramo de mi autocontrol para retirarme al puente como Jim me había ordenado y toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme sereno lo que restaba del turno, esperando el momento propicio para ir a ver a mi viejo yo.

Ya entrados en el turno Gamma consideré que era el momento idóneo para ir a visitar a Selek, mientras me dirijo a su habitación asignada, siento la presencia de mi propio aroma golpear mi sentido olfativo. Busco la fuente y rápidamente ubico que emana de Jim que esta en un corredor aledaño.

—¿Jim de dónde vienes? —pregunto mientras me acerco a él rápidamente, aunque ya sospecho cuál es su respuesta a causa de mi aroma en él.

—Acabo de terminar de charlar con el embajador Selek. —respondió mientras se giraba para encararme.

—Parece que te llevas muy bien con él, pero a mí me evitas. —pronuncié sin poder contenerme. Oler mi aroma en él y que no fuera a causa mía me estaba incomodando.

—No lo estoy evitando señor Spock. —Y ahí estaba otra vez… Jim ya no me llamaba únicamente por mi nombre, ahora siempre me hablaba de usted aunque no estuviéramos de turno, aún cuando yo había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre sin necesidad que él me lo recalcara, él ya no lo hacía. Eso me hacía sentir que yo ya no le importaba.

—Tú trato hacia mí ha cambiado drásticamente. ¿He hecho algo que te haya desagradado? —Necesito saberlo, lo solucionaré inmediatamente con tal de que todo regrese a como era antes.

—N-No —su repuesta me hirió de sobre manera, sentí que toda la frustración e incomodidad que he sentido por estas semanas se desboca sin que pueda retenerla más en mi interior. ¿Qué era lo que yo le había hecho para ocasionar que me odiara tanto como para no querer tenerme cerca?

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué me has cambiado? —le grité sin poder contenerme, ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! ¿Es por qué esta con alguien más? ¿Es acaso por esa cosa en su interior? ¿Esa cosa lo aleja de mí?

Sin razonarlo lo inmovilizo contra el corredor y acerco mi nariz a su garganta. Ahora el aroma no es tan intenso ya que el aroma de Selek lo esta ocultando… mi propio aroma cubre a esa cosa. Coloco mi mano sobre su abdomen y siento el pequeño bulto que ahora sobresale de su antes plano estómago. Quiero deshacerme de ese aroma dulce, arrancar a esa cosa que lo esta produciendo y hacer que Jim tenga a mi hijo en su lugar.

—¿Spock? —Jim luce aterrado mientras yo aplico fuerza en el bulto, rápidamente sujeta mi mano con las suyas tratando de alejarla de su abdomen. Es un intento inútil, yo soy mucho más fuerte que él.

—¿De quién es? —más que una pregunta fue un rugido lo que brota de mi boca, no lo entendía, no podía tranquilizarme, no quería lastimarlo, pero el hecho de saber que la cría de alguien más crece dentro de él me irrita por completo. Un gruñido escapa de mis labios. El rubio empalidece en frente de mi, y yo aplico más fuerza. Quiero quitar ese aroma de Jim, romperle el cuello a quien fuera que lo había tocado y dejado eso en su interior. ¡Jim era mío!

—Spock… —jadea en busca de aire—, por favor tranquilízate —Jim clava sus uñas en mi brazo tratando de detener mi empuje— ¡Deja que te explique! —gimotea.

—¡Solo dime de quién es! —mi mente es un caos, lo único que puedo razonar correctamente es que debo saber quién es él causante de que eso este en Jim, necesito que él me lo diga para poder ponerle un rostro a mi futura presa—, te demostraré que soy más digno que esa persona, lo haré pedazos y te lo ofreceré como premio.— ¡Oh, cuan tentadora suena esa idea! Despedazar al infame que ha yacido con Jim y dárselo como obsequio de que yo era mejor que ese tipo, mejor que cualquiera que quisiera estar con él.

—¡Detente ahora mismo Spock! —el grito de McCoy me distrae de mis pensamientos, giré el rostro en dirección de su voz para ubicarlo, encontrándolo a los pocos segundos a unos metros de nosotros. Lo veo correr en nuestra dirección. Su rostro esta desconcertado y preocupado. Mi mente inmediatamente ató cabos, ahora que lo razonaba sonaba lógico, McCoy pasa mucho tiempo con Jim, incluso en la mañana ambos habían salido de la misma habitación. Quien mejor que un doctor para conseguir de algún modo hacer que Jim tuviera a su hijo en sus entrañas.

Puse más fuerza a la presión que estoy ejerciendo en el abdomen de Jim y un quejido brota de sus labios. Jim intenta zafarse de mi agarre, por lo que usé mi otra mano para sostener su hombro y dejarlo completamente a mi merced.

—¡No lo lastimes! —vuelve a gritar McCoy.

—Es tuyo, ¿no es así? ¡Esta cría es tuya! —Bramé completamente fuera de mí.

—Quita tus manos de Jim, Spock —el doctor alza las manos tratando de tranquilizarme—, debes tranquilizarte, este no eres tú…

—¡ES TUYO NO ES ASÍ! —Grité lo más fuerte que mi garganta me permitía. Incluso por un instante mi propia voz me asusta. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Algo está mal, tengo que detenerme, pero el aroma me tiene confundido.

—Spock, suelta a Jim y deja que él te lo diga. —Dice McCoy mientras se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros. Un gruñido sumamente sonoro escapa de mis labios, aprieto aún más mi empuje en el abdomen de Jim, lo que ocasiona que le saque por completo el aire y un grito de dolor emerja de sus labios. —¡No es mío! —Grita McCoy desesperado.

Sentí un gran alivio al escuchar eso salir de sus labios. ¿Pero entonces de quién es? Comencé a repasar mentalmente los rostros de los miembros masculinos de la tripulación que era allegados a Jim. Buscando a mi nuevo sospechoso.

—S-Spock… —jadea Jim, dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y pude observar que este esta surcado de lágrimas, sentí mi corazón detenerse al ver eso. Qué es lo que…

—¡Spock, suelta a Jim en este instante o te juro que encontraré la manera de romperte cada hueso del cuerpo mientras te digo sus nombres si le pasa algo malo a ese bebé!— la amenaza de McCoy me trajo de vuelta por completo a mis sentidos.

Me quedé completamente petrificado al darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, mi mano ha dejado de empujar y ahora se encuentra estática sobre el abdomen de Jim. Puedo escuchar con claridad los gimoteos que brotan de su boca y veo como su cuerpo sufre ligeros temblores a causa del miedo.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Solté rápidamente a Jim y miré mis manos completamente asqueado por lo que había intentado hacer. Fue en ese momento en el que puede ver con facilidad los arañazos y media lunas verdes que las uñas de Jim dejaron en mi piel al intentar defenderse. De no haber llegado McCoy a nuestro encuentro, yo seguramente habría matado al bebé de Jim…

Al darme cuenta de ese hecho mi sangre se heló por completo. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Sin mediar palabra alguna me alejé del sitio lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. No podía seguir ahí. No cuando no sabía si volvería a intentar hacer algo como eso otra vez. Me dirijo a mi habitación y una vez en ella me encierro en un intento de evitar que alguien más salga herido por mi causa. En este momento temo completamente de mis acciones. No quiero dañar nuevamente a Jim.

Dentro de mi habitación no puedo dejar de ver las heridas que Jim me ha hecho. Ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando estas fueron hechas, a causa de lo fuera de si que me encontraba. Volví a sentir asco hacia mis manos y hacia mis acciones. Inmediatamente me quité la playera azul del uniforme, ya no era digno de ella. No era capaz de controlar mis acciones, era un peligro para la nave..., y para Jim.

Después de varios minutos, tomé una decisión. Estaba por comenzar a empacar mis cosas, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Y antes de que pueda impedirlo, Selek entra por ella con paso lento y medido. Él me mira fijamente, mientras yo rehuyó a su mirada y me enfoco en un punto en la pared. Me siento completamente avergonzado, llevé con rapidez mis manos detrás de mi espalda, quería esconderlas, que nadie supiera lo que esas manos habían intentado hacer.

—Spock…

—¿Ya ha sido notificado de mi anterior comportamiento?—más que pregunta es una afirmación, sé que el viejo vulcano frente a mí ya lo sabe.

—Escuché el ajetreo en el pasillo —comenta mientras se acerca lentamente a mí—, parece que llegué poco después de que te retiraste del lugar, el doctor McCoy me explicó lo que paso.

—¿Él…, Jim está… —trato de buscar alguna palabra que abarque todo lo que deseo saber, pero al final la única que viene a mi mente es:— bien?

—Sí, Jim esta algo alterado pero parece estar en perfectas condiciones.

—Y… —no puedo terminar de preguntarlo. ¿Selek sabría sobre el embarazo de Jim? ¿También podía olerlo?

—El doctor McCoy se llevó a Jim a la bahía médica para revisarlo, no puedo decirte por ahora la situación del… —lo veo hacer una breve pausa, como si buscara la palabra adecuada al igual que yo hice antes— bebé.

Un estremecimiento me invade, si algo le ha pasado a esa criatura jamás me lo perdonare. Jim había tenido razón al evitarme todo este tiempo, yo era una amenaza para él.

— Jim deseaba venir a verte. Pero el doctor McCoy no se lo permitió. Vine en su lugar para poder comunicarte un mensaje —me mira fijamente a los ojos antes de proseguir—. Él quiere que vayas a verlo.

No entiendo como Jim puede querer estar cerca de mí. Siento tanta rabia y odio hacia mí mismo en este momento.

—No considero que eso sea idóneo…

—No eres un peligro para Jim. — me interrumpe con un tono de voz que indica que está completamente seguro de lo que dice. El viejo vulcano coloca una de sus apergaminadas manos en mi hombro en un gesto humano que trata de calmarme o consolarme.

—Debo discrepar, no hay ninguna forma de que mis acciones anteriores no fueran un peligro para Jim—le muestro las marcas de rasguños en mis manos para dar más énfasis a lo que estaba por decirle—. De no ser por el doctor McCoy no sé hasta dónde hubiera llegado… —Tragó saliva antes de continuar— De seguir lo hubiera ma…

—No —vuelve a interrumpirme en un tonó más alto Selek. Aunque él quiera negar esa posibilidad, lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho, hubiera _quitado_ lo que producía ese aroma con mis propias manos y eso le hubiera costado la vida a Jim.

Ambos quedamos en un silencio tenso durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Hasta que decidí volver a hablar.

—Le pediré al señor Checov a primera hora que trace el curso a la base estelar más cercana para mi juicio marcial. ¿Podría notificárselo a Jim?

—Antes de que tomes esa decisión, debes hablar con James…

—Como ya he dicho antes, no considero idóneo el verlo, no confió que en mi actual estado sea capaz de controlarme. Es más seguro para él que abandone la nave cuanto antes.

—Considéralo una orden de tu capitán. No has sido destituido aún, ni existe nadie que pueda tomar tu rango, por lo que oficialmente sigues siendo su primer oficial, y tu capitán ha solicitado tu presencia en la bahía médica. —dice en un tono completamente neutro y confiado.

Me quedé sin palabras, no había forma de refutar lo que Selek había dicho. El vulcano me ha acorralado completamente con su lógica. Él sube ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa, sabe que me ha derrotado. Se da la vuelta, acciona la puerta para abrirla y con una mano me indica que lo siga.

Nadie se cruza con nosotros por los pasillos. La mayoría de la tripulación se encuentra dormida y solo un bajo porcentaje de ella se encuentran despiertos cubriendo el turno Gamma. Debo agradecer a ese hecho, la tripulación no conocería mi vergonzoso y deplorable acto.

Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de la bahía médica el viejo vulcano me dio una mirada significativa trasmitiéndome confianza. El saber que él estaría cerca me dio algo de alivio, si volvía a actuar como antes, Selek podría controlarme lo suficiente para ayudar a Jim a salir de ahí.

Antes de que Selek accione la puerta, dos voces se filtran a través de ella con mucha facilidad.

—¡Ya cálmate chico, no dejas que tenga una buena imagen! —Escucho gruñir al doctor McCoy

—¡Me calmaría si me dejaras ir a ver a Spock! —protesta Jim en algo que suena más como a un berrinche.

—Ya fue el otro duende por él, solo podemos esperar. —después de un breve período de tiempo, la gruñona voz vuelve a escucharse.—¡Demonios Jim, quédate quieto, pareces un renacuajo!

—¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, y tu tricorder lo confirmó!

—El tricorder solo me muestra los análisis simples, debo ver si no tuviste un desprendimiento de placenta o alguna otra cosa.

—Antes tengo que hablar con él… —responde la voz apanicada de Jim. En este instante quiero entrar y consolarlo de alguna manera, hacer que se sienta mejor. Y sin darme cuenta soy yo quien acciona la puerta, antes de que Selek pueda hacerlo.

Ambos hombres se giran a vernos inmediatamente.

—¡Ya era hora duende! —Gruñe el doctor McCoy en mi dirección— Ya que parece que Jim no me dejará revisarlo hasta que hable contigo los dejaré solos. —se acerca con brusquedad a mi cara antes de volver a hablar— Si intentas hacer lo mismo que en el pasillo te juro que mañana encontraran tu cuerpo flotando alrededor de la nave. —por el tono de su voz sé que el doctor McCoy habla en serio. Aunque no es necesario que él lo haga, yo mismo me arrojaría si volviera a hacer aquello.

—Comprendo —fue lo único que me atrevo a decirle.

—Te doy veinte minutos para que le digas todo, necesito checar tu condición cuanto antes —gruñe ahora en dirección de Jim, él solo asiente con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el doctor—, el embajador y yo estaremos a fuera por si algo pasa.

Y sin más preámbulo ambos salen de la bahía dejándonos a solas. Me acerco a la cama quirúrgica donde Jim me espera sentado. Y mantengo una distancia prudencial, quiero darle la oportunidad de poder escapar si algo sucede.

Un silencio tenso se forma entre nosotros. Hasta que Jim lo rompe.

—Spock, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Chan chan chan…

¿Qué le dirá Jim a Spock?

¿Cómo reaccionara este a lo dicho por Jim?

¿El bebé de Jim está bien?

Todo eso y más en nuestro próximo capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Hice cinco borradores de esto ya que no podía poner mis ideas en orden. Y una vez que ya tenía este borrador tuve que reescribir varias partes para que Spock sonara como vulcanos son complicados.

¡Esperare sus comentarios!

PD:

Selkis1701, dianita-chan, tenshi no hikari, alexpotter, Guest, LIAM, sia estrella y Nehemia. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme comentario a pesar de no tener cuenta en FF. Y Guest tu comentario me mato de risa,muchas gracias por escribirlo.

Tsubasa Nicte: ¡No quiero matarte!

meikojoker: Ni yo se como consigo tiempo para trabajar, hacer la tesis, escribir y perder el tiempo flojeando.

analoki7: Lamento hacerte sufrir con la espera.

Faig2: Para el M-preg me la pase estudiando anatomía masculina y femenina, desarrollo del bebe y anatomía omega. Pero parece que valió la pena todo el tiempo que gaste en eso. Yo también siento que he mejorado algo en relación a Spock, aunque sigo pensando que es difícil de manejar. Uso word, pero tengo problemas cuando se acentúa a causa de los tiempos.

¡A todos los demás, mil gracias por comentar, me hacen el día al ver sus comentarios!


	9. Charla

**Notas:**

Lamento demorar tanto, estos días he estado ocupada con el trabajo. Y cuando tuve tiempo en lugar de actualizar hice un fic nuevo omegaverse johnlock llamado Lien (publicidad, ¿Dónde?).

Para quienes no lo sepan, pero ya lo han deducido. Les informo que mi beta es TomLiKaulitz , es gracias a ella que este fic tiene acentos y gloriosas correcciones.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Charla**

 **Jim**

—Spock, tenemos que hablar…

Muy bien Jim, comienzas con las peores palabras que un hombre o en todo caso un vulcano quisiera oír. Di un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba en cómo abordar el tema. Ya comprobé que decirlo directamente había dejado a Selek en shock, debía ser cuidadoso con mis palabras y comenzar con sutiliza el tema, para luego…

—Le pediré al señor Checov a primera hora que trace el curso a la base estelar más cercana para mi juicio marcial.

—Sí… espera. ¡¿Qué?! —la frase de Spock me había tomado con la guardia baja. Lo vi observándome fijamente.

—Es lo más lógico tomando en cuenta mis acciones pasadas. —dijo con un tono sumamente cuidadoso. Pero bajo esa fachada de estatua que había adoptado apenas llegó, pude ver que se sentía inmensamente culpable por lo que había pasado.

—Eso no fue tu culpa —dije tratando de consolarlo.

—Discrepo completamente. No hay forma que eso no fuera mi culpa, Jim.

Conociendo a Spock como lo conocía, entablar una discusión sobre este tema justo ahora no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Necesitaba confesar la verdad pronto. Ser brutalmente sincero y explicarle todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros sin que él lo supiera. Muy bien Jim es el momento de confesarle que te acostaste con él, no querías que él se enterara, te diste cuenta de que te enamoraste de él y ahora esperas un hijo suyo milagrosamente gracias a Khan…, sip será pan comido explicarle todo eso sin que me haga una llave vulcana.

—Antes que tomes esa decisión, necesito que escuches atentamente lo que quiero decirte. —dije atrayendo completamente su atención hacia mí. Inhale profundamente para tranquilizar mis nervios y comencé—. Bones y yo te engañamos, nosotros…

La postura de Spock se volvió tensa ante mi frase, y su gesto se curvo imperceptiblemente como si hubiera recibido una herida sumamente dolorosa. Esa imagen me impidió proseguir en mi explicación. Segundos después recuperó su gesto de estatua y me dirigió una mirada fría, ausente…

—No es necesario que me expliques, Jim. En la situación en la que estaba el doctor McCoy, es normal que negara su relación para…

—¡Espera! —paré de inmediato el tren de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que capté hacia donde se dirigía otra vez—Bones y yo no tenemos ninguna relación romántica y tampoco es el padre de mi bebé. —vi como su postura se relajaba, mientras yo me avergonzaba. Aún no me acostumbraba a decir _mi_ _bebé_ , y decirlo frente al padre de _mi bebé_ era un poquito vergonzoso. Solo yo puedo meterme en estas cosas. Volviéndome a armar de valor proseguí. —El padre de mi bebé en realidad e…

—No es necesario que me lo digas. —dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para callarme. Aunque Spock trataba de parecer calmado, podía ver que estaba a la defensiva. Parecía como si deseara escapar de la habitación a la menor oportunidad.

—Spock, es necesario que lo sepas. —repliqué.

—¡No es necesario! —prácticamente gruño entre dientes.

—¡Lo es! —insistí.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ese aroma que emanas me vuelve loco! ¡Si le das nombre a ese hombre que te preñó no dudaré en buscarlo y romperle el cuello para postrar su cadáver a tus pies!

Me quedé sin habla al escucharlo. Los ojos de Spock lucían aterrados de sus propias palabras y rehuyó a mi mirada. Selek había tratado de explicármelo antes, pero no fue hasta escuchar eso salir de la boca de Spock, que comprendí la inmensidad de sus celos.

—Spock, debes saberlo…

—¡NO! —gruñe y se aleja lo más que puede de la cama quirúrgica donde estoy sentado. —Por favor…, déjame irme, Jim… —prácticamente me implora.

—Spock… —me siento la peor basura del universo justo ahora, yo orille a este bello vulcano a esto…

—Esto es lo mejor para ti…, para la nave —dice en voz baja, tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo —. Lamento el haberte herido…, tenías razón en evitarme, soy una amenaza para ti —el gesto de su rostro luce tan desconsolado y humano que me hace querer abrazarlo y consolarlo entre mis manos.

Antes de que pueda intentar hacerlo y obligarlo a que escuche todo lo que le oculte. Lo veo prácticamente correr hacia la puerta, y tuve el presentimiento que si Spock salía por ella jamás volvería a verlo.

—¡Tú eres el padre de mi bebé! —Grité. "Excelente Jim, esto es tener el tacto y sutileza de una piedra" me reñí a mí mismo. En mi propia defensa diré que Spock no me dejó más opciones.

El vulcano se quedó totalmente inmóvil a unos pasos de la puerta a espaldas de mí. En otra situación la escena hubiera sido cómica, ahora solo me preocupaba. Esperé que reaccionara o dijera algo, pero después de varios minutos en que vi que nada pasaba decidí actuar. Bones había sido muy explícito que solo nos daría veinte minutos, no era el momento de perder más tiempo.

Me incorporé con cuidado de la cama para acercarme a él. Bones me había dicho que todo parecía estar bien con el bebé, pero aun así el estómago me dolía horrores cada que daba un paso. Una vez estuve a su lado me percaté que Spock estaba completamente en shock. Sujete suavemente su muñeca para ver su reacción, pero él no dio el menor atisbo de haberse percatado de mi agarre. Tiré suavemente de su mano y lo arrastre de vuelta a la cama. Él mansamente me siguió. Cuando llegamos junto a la cama de alguna manera conseguí sentarlo en la misma, mientras yo tomaba asiento a su lado y pensaba en cómo explicarlo todo una vez que Spock saliera del shock inicial.

La calidez que su piel emanaba era reconfortante, había olvidado lo agradable que se sentía esa cálida temperatura en contraste con la mía, estaba tan abstraído en sentirla que no me percaté que Spock había salido del shock y ahora miraba hacia donde mi mano sujetaba su muñeca. Cuando me fijé en ello la solté mientras me avergonzaba. Después de eso estuvimos envueltos en otro silencio incómodo, mismo que estaba destruyendo mis nervios, cuando estaba por empezar a hablar, Spock lo hizo primero.

—¿Podrías explicarme, a qué te refieres con eso, Jim?

Debía admitir que lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que pensé, posiblemente sea a causa de su parte vulcana y su dichosa lógica. Un humano normal enloquecería o mínimo me hubiera dado un golpe… aunque el golpe ya me lo había dado…

—He intentado decírtelo desde hace dos semanas —confesé. Sus achocolatados ojos me miraron y con un suave movimiento de cabeza me motivo a proseguir—. Como te venía diciendo, Bones y yo te engañamos, nosotros te mentimos sobre lo de mi accidente —Spock me seguía mirando sin dar señales de querer interrumpirme —En realidad no me resbalé de ningún andamio…, solo digamos que mis caderas sufrieron a causa de un exceso de ejercicio—sus expresivas cejas se alzaron ligeramente en un gesto interrogante— Cuando pediste los días de descanso por tu malestar de hace dos meses, Bones y yo nos preocupamos por ti…, y empezamos a buscar información de enfermedades vulcanas. Pero los vulcanos sois unos cabezotas, ¡prácticamente no hay información de enfermedades, ni malestares de ustedes! —Las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron ligeramente en una de sus típicas sonrisas, eso ayudó a que el nerviosismo que aún tenía se aligerara un poco —Por lo que se me ocurrió que Selek podría saberlo…, y contándole tus síntomas él se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenías… —Spock se tensó completamente a mi lado, estaba tan recto que podría rivalizar completamente con una regla —. Me contó que estabas sufriendo tu pon fa…

—Por favor… llámalo "tiempo", es menos vergonzoso… —las mejillas de Spock estaban completamente verdes. Al fin estaba comenzando a entender lo que había pasado.

—Entiendo —dije enternecido por su reacción, estúpidas hormonas que me hacen ver ahora todo lindo—, Selek me contó que estabas sufriendo tu "tiempo", y que tenías que acostarte con alguien o morirías…, y que tenías una prometida para que te ayudara en eso. —me removí el cabello incómodo de hablar sobre la prometida de Spock— Pero Selek me aseguró que tu condición estaba peor de lo que pensabas y que no conseguiríamos llegar a tiempo a Nuevo Vulcano para que te ayudaran con _eso_ y me preguntó si alguien podía asistirte… y al final me ofrecí a hacerlo.

El cuello de Spock tronó mientras se giraba a verme, tenía las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas verdes. Quise extender las manos para acariciar esas puntiagudas extensiones pero me arrepentí, aún no era el momento…

—¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo? —me preguntó con una voz ronca.

—Al principio pensé que lo hacía por que eras mi amigo, pero después me di cuenta que no era así…, sin darme cuenta en algún punto empecé a considerarte alguien especial y no podía dejarte morir—terminé entre susurros.

—Pude haberte matado…

Armándome de valor subí una pierna sobre la cama para poder ver a Spock más cómodamente y levante las manos para tomar su rostro entre ellas. Forzándolo a mirarme a la cara.

—Eso no es verdad, debo admitir que al principio estaba asustado por tu actitud —confesé—, pero realmente fuiste sumamente atento y amable. Nunca me forzaste a hacer nada, ni te portaste violento conmigo si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Asintió sutilmente y pude ver que parecía aliviado. Un corto silencio se instaló entre nosotros, mismo que fue rotó por Spock.

—¿Fue por eso que me evitabas?

—Podría decirse que sí, no podía ver tu cara sin avergonzarme al recordar todo lo que hicimos… —sentí como el sonrojo regresaba con fuerza— pero después fue por una estupidez mía.

Spock estudió mi rostro, buscando algún rastro de mentira en el. Aprovechando que estaba aún tocando su piel, traté de trasmitirle emociones tranquilas y reconfortantes.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, mientras se restregó muy sutilmente en mis manos, igual que un gato que busca caricias.

—Temía que si te enterabas me odiarías, o pensarías que me habías forzado. ¡Y tienes toda una vida por delante! Tienes una prometida, y antes saliste con Uhura… no sabía cómo tomarías que te habías acostado conmigo..., un hombre. Por lo que con ayuda de Bones, hice un plan para que nunca te enteraras…, y planeaba que nunca lo supieras…, hasta que me enteré del embarazo.

Acaricié suavemente sus mejillas, mientras veía a Spock analizar todo lo que le había dicho. He de admitir que la situación que nos llevó a esta charla no fue la más idónea, pero nos facilitó la comunicación.

—¿Cómo es que es posible que estés preñado? No logro comprender esa parte. —fruncí los labios, el "preñado" de Spock no sonaba muy bonito que digamos, el gestando de Bones sonaba mucho mejor. Después me encargaría de corregirlo.

—Bones cree que tiene que ver con la sangre de Khan en mi cuerpo, es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo.

—Lo lamento —pronunció, mientras adoptaba la misma posición que yo sobre la cama y una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente mi estómago —, lamento haberte herido…, haber intentado…

—No fue tu culpa —lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar lo que podría haber pasado—, Selek me comentó que subconscientemente me considerabas tu pareja… —lo miré fijamente esperando que lo negara o algo, pero solo seguía mirándome gentilmente—, que ahora despido un aroma peculiar debido al embarazo, mismo que seguramente te estaba volviendo loco y que mi estupidez de evitarte no te estaba ayudando tampoco.

Spock asintió entre mis manos, el que no me confirmara ni negara nada directamente hacia a mi corazón repicar violentamente dándome esperanzas.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó suavemente. Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, ¿Qué era lo que quería ver? Pero cuando vi que no dejaba de ver hacia la parte izquierda de mi cuello enrojecí hasta las puntas del cabello. Simplemente asentí ya que mi voz había dejado de funcionar.

Las manos de Spock ascendieron hacia mi cuello, fue hasta ese momento en que repare en los rasguños y heridas que le había ocasionado. Me sentí avergonzado y sumamente culpable por haberlas provocado. Sus manos son muy sensibles, esas heridas deberían ser sumamente dolorosas para él. Aunque en la situación en la que nos habíamos visto envueltos no me había dejado opción.

Con suavidad tomó el borde del cuello de mi uniforme y tiró hacia abajo. Un ronroneo suave brotó de sus labios, mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba superficialmente la cicatriz que se había formado en mi cuello. Mi piel comenzó a hormiguear ante el tacto cálido de ese dígito.

—Mío… —susurró sumamente feliz— es mío.

Su rostro mostró una genuina sonrisa. Que provocó que yo sonriera igual, todo parecía perfecto. Fue en ese momento en que recordé las palabras de Selek, de cómo su Jim y él estaban casados. Y no pude resistir más el preguntarle qué era lo que en verdad sentía sobre mí.

—Spock, ¿me quieres? No como amigo, ¿si no de la misma forma que quisiste a Uhura?

—No —el aire dejó de entrar correctamente a mis pulmones. Me alejé inmediatamente de él al darme cuenta que sus manos seguían invadiendo mi espacio personal. Me sentí avergonzado y estúpido. La emoción que había sentido segundos atrás donde todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, ahora se estaba volviendo una sensación desagradable. Me jale el cabello a causa de mi estupidez. El pecho me ardía intentando que el aire volviera a ingresar correctamente a mis pulmones, pero lo que más me dolía era el pecho, donde mi corazón latía dolorosamente herido.

Debería haberlo sabido desde antes, no había forma de que alguien tan perfecto como Spock me quisiera como algo más que un amigo. Y ahora estaba atrapado conmigo en una situación que él no buscaba. ¿Había malentendido las señales? ¿Este universo no nos deparaba un futuro juntos como en el de Selek?

Parpadee furiosamente intentando evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por mis mejillas tuvieran éxito. Pero mi intento fracaso totalmente y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi cara. Las manos de Spock se colocaron en mis mejillas y con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiarlas. No entendía por qué lo hacía, esos gestos solo me hacían tener esperanza.

—Me has malentendido, Jim. —dijo con una voz suave.

—¿En qué? ¿En qué no quieres tener una relación conmigo? ¿En qué no sientes nada por mí? ¿Acaso sales con Chapel? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso te estabas besando con ella?

Antes de que prosiguiera con mis preguntas que realmente justo ahora no deseaba fueran respondidas, Spock me interrumpió sujetándome la mano derecha.

—No tengo ninguna relación con la enfermera Chapel, y por la escena que mencionas supongo que te refieres a cuando ella me informó sobre su traslado a la USS Braverly, ella me pidió un recuerdo y antes de que me fuera posible preguntarle a que se refería, ella me besó, cortésmente rechacé su avance y eso fue todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

A pesar que Spock estaba respondiendo la pregunta que más me había estado carcomiendo la mente en estas últimas dos semanas, me fue imposible centrarme demasiado en lo que decía, ya que sus dedos se estaban deslizando suavemente entre los míos en un beso vulcano

—Mis sentimientos por ti no pueden ser comparados con lo que sentí en su momento con Nyota, no hay palabra humana que pueda representar todo lo que siento por ti… —lo veo pasar saliva antes de proseguir—, en vulcano la palabra que lo representaría seria th…

—¡Muy bien chicos ya tuvieron su tiempo, es hora de revisar a Jim! —dijo Bones alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Selek quien sonreía burlonamente a su manera vulcana. A diferencia de ellos, la cara de Spock dejaba muy en claro que deseaba despedazar a mi amigo.

* * *

¡Holis!

Espero les gustara el capítulo nuevo, me puse como loca a escribirlo en un solo día.

¡Esperare sus comentarios, chanclazos, quejas… ¡esperen por que traen antorchas! ¿Chicos?

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Contemplación

**Notas:** Hola chic s, al fin regrese…, ¡ya pueden bajar las antorchas!

Lamento la demora, estas últimas semanas tuve un proyecto sumamente pesado en el trabajo y tuve que hacer varias horas extras, por lo que llegaba agotada a casa y no me apetecía escribir.

Lo único bueno que tuve en ese periodo fue que gane boletos para la premier de Star Trek y pude ver a Zoe Saldaña y Simon Pegg (a él no lo alcance a ver, es algo bajito xD).

Por cierto no sé si recuerdan que este fic participo en un concurso, desafortunadamente no ganamos, pero la página del evento subió reseñas de los fics participantes y los califico, y nosotros obtuvimos una calificación de 9.5/10, nos restaron .5 por mi falta de acentos en los primeros capítulos. Si quieren ver la reseña y calificación vayan a Stop_homofobia en wattpad y a su apartado de "Reseñas (Concurso LGTB)"

Pero bueno, no los haré esperar más, aquí está la continuación.

* * *

 **Contemplación**

 **Spock**

—Spock, ¿me quieres? No como amigo, ¿si no de la misma forma que quisiste a Uhura? —pregunta nervioso Jim, con sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

—No —respondo con convicción.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego a algo tan evidente?

Jamás había tratado a Jim como trato a los demás, él siempre había sido especial. Debí darme cuenta cuando lo vi morir frente a mí, atrapado en esa sala rodeado de radiación y sintiendo miedo a la muerte. Deseé tanto estar a su lado, poder tocarlo y consolarlo. Cuando extendió su mano en mi dirección y solo pude imitar su gesto sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, maldiciendo ese vidrio que nos separaba. La desesperación y desolación que sentí cuando lo vi tratar de sonreírme una última vez, para después dar su último aliento y el inmenso deseo de venganza que surgió en mí.

Todas esas emociones eran demasiado intensas para tratarse solo de la muerte de un amigo…, había sido muy estúpido al no percatarme todo este tiempo de lo que en verdad sentía por este hombre. Este valiente, terco, audaz e ilógico hombre.

Cuando regresé mi mirada a Jim, me percaté de sus acuosos ojos y caí en cuenta que mis palabras lo habían lastimado. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y sujete sus mejillas con suavidad para después remover las lágrimas que había causado mi respuesta.

—Me has malentendido, Jim —dije con suavidad.

—¿En qué? ¿En qué no quieres tener una relación conmigo? ¿En qué no sientes nada por mí? ¿Acaso sales con Chapel? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso te estabas besando con ella? —empezó a despotricar.

Sujete suavemente su mano para atraer su atención. Consiguiéndolo exitosamente.

—No tengo ninguna relación con la enfermera Chapel, y por la escena que mencionas supongo que te refieres a cuando ella me informó sobre su traslado a la USS Braverly, ella me pidió un recuerdo y antes de que me fuera posible preguntarle a que se refería, ella me besó —aún recordaba como la insistente mujer me había cerrado el paso del corredor y se rehusó a moverse hasta que accediera a su petición. Yo solo quería ver como estaba Jim, y dar un rodeo para evitar a la mujer sería demasiado tardado y descortés hacia ella. Por lo que accedí a su petición, más jamás esperé que ella se precipitaría contra mí tomándome por sorpresa—, cortésmente rechacé su avance y eso fue todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. —respondí francamente.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no pueden ser comparados con lo que sentí en su momento con Nyota, no hay palabra humana que pueda representar todo lo que siento por ti… —Jim era demasiadas cosas para mi, un amigo, un hermano y un amante. Y ahora que sabía la verdad, entendía que este hombre era mío, al igual que la vida creciendo en su interior y ningún ser viviente podría apartarme de él. Tragué saliva antes de poder proseguir—, en vulcano la palabra que lo representaría sería th…

—¡Muy bien chicos ya tuvieron su tiempo, es hora de revisar a Jim! —dijo alegremente el doctor McCoy mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Selek que portaba también una sutil sonrisa.

Si en algún momento me sentí culpable de haber intentado matar al doctor McCoy en el corredor… ahora me arrepiento de no hacerlo. De no ser por la intervención de este hombre, le habría dicho a Jim lo que él significaba para mí.

—No me gruñas Spock —me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que efectivamente, le estaba gruñendo al hombre—. Les di tiempo para aclarar su situación, pero es necesario ver el estado en el que el bebé está. Si no hubieras montado tu numerito de celos, no estaríamos en este predicamento.

Las palabras del doctor McCoy eran ciertas…, ya después podría aclarar todo a la perfección con Jim. Ahora era importante saber si el bebé estaba bien.

—Muy bien Jim, quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la biocama como la otra vez.

Rápidamente Jim acató la orden del doctor McCoy, se sacó la camisa del uniforme y se recostó en la superficie de metal.

Observé completamente complacido la cicatriz que adornaba su cuello, signo de que él había sido mío y lo seguiría siendo...

Bajé lentamente mi mirada por su piel descubierta hasta detener mi vista en el pequeño abultamiento que adornaba su abdomen. Una inmensa felicidad brotó en todo mi cuerpo, aunque la vergüenza también lo hizo al reconocer en la piel de su estómago, las marcas que mis dedos dejaron al presionar fuertemente esa zona.

Los dedos de Jim sujetando los míos, me abstrajeron de mis pensamientos pesimistas sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Su mirada me indicó que todo estaba bien, que no había sido mi culpa, froté sus dedos en un suave beso, indicándole que había entendido el mensaje.

A los pocos minutos, la imagen tridimensional del cuerpo de Jim apareció en los monitores. Contemplé la imagen con toda atención. Puede que no tenga amplios conocimientos médicos como el doctor McCoy, pero sé de anatomía humana y vulcana. Por lo que no me fue difícil encontrar la anormalidad en su cuerpo: una masa que normalmente no debería existir en un cuerpo masculino. Esa masa parecía estar cumpliendo la función que un útero femenino haría. Al igual que el útero parecía ser un órgano muscular hueco, pero en cambio con la matriz normal de una mujer que tiene forma de pera, este parecía adaptarse al espacio libre en el cuerpo de Jim, lo que le hacía tener una forma amorfa.

—Aún no me queda claro, ¿cómo es posible esto? —mencioné a nadie en especial. Observando el órgano extraño.

—Por lo que Jim me dijo, Leonard sospecha que fue por la súper sangre de Khan que todo esto sea posible, más no he tenido oportunidad de indagar más al respecto —me respondió Selek.

Miré fijamente al doctor McCoy, hasta que el dejó de ver al monitor y nos miró.

—Mi hipótesis es que la súper sangre de Khan ayudó a que el cuerpo de Jim asimilara un "agente externo" como parte de él —inmediatamente supe a que "agente externo" se refería y me sentí avergonzado de que Selek lo escuchara—. Por lo que intentó combinar de alguna forma el código genético de Spock con su propio código genético. Inicialmente los humanos somos del género femenino, aunque en la concepción nuestro género ya haya sido elegido, es alrededor de la séptima y novena semana de gestación, que comienzan a formarse los órganos sexuales, que serán definidos de acuerdo a los cromosomas participantes en la fecundación, que el sexo cambia a masculino o prosigue siendo femenino. Por lo tanto sospecho que es gracias a eso, que el cuerpo de Jim pudo encontrar la manera de combinar sus códigos genéticos en un embarazo. Y esto —señalo al órgano que antes yo había estado contemplando—, me convence aún más de que su cuerpo se esta adaptando a la perfección para albergar correctamente al bebé. Mas me es imposible comprobar esta teoría sin dañar al bebé, por lo que al parecer tendremos que quedarnos con esta hipótesis.

Debía darle crédito al doctor McCoy, su hipótesis sonaba completamente correcta y muy lógica.

—¿De qué órgano hablan? —preguntó Jim enfurruñado, probablemente por haber sido dejado a un lado en toda la explicación que el doctor McCoy nos hizo a Selek y a mi.

—Este órgano no existía en el último escaneo —le comentó el doctor McCoy —pero es un alivio verlo, me preocupaba que el bebé estuviera tan desprotegido antes.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó confundido.

—Pues al parecer los últimos dolores que tuviste fueron a causa de este bello organito creándose y adaptándose en tu cuerpo. ¡Felicidades Jim, ya tienes tu propio útero! Ahora eres toda una mujercita —vociferó sumamente feliz el doctor McCoy.

Escuché vagamente a Jim reñirle al doctor McCoy. Toda mi atención estaba en ese nuevo órgano, ya que en ese lugar Jim estaba creando a nuestro hijo. Redirigí mi mirada a su rostro, viendo como seguía discutiendo con el doctor McCoy y musitaba que no era una mujer.

El doctor nos volvió a dar la espalda después de que Jim dejara de pelear con él, y se quedó contemplando la pantalla fijamente, mientras aumentaba y revisaba todo el escaneo tridimensional.

—El órgano parece proteger correctamente al feto y está rodeado correctamente por tejido conjuntivo, el saco vitelino se ha degradado, el saco gestacional ya ha sido reemplazado por la placenta —murmuraba el doctor, más parecía que para sí mismo que para nosotros—, el feto está rodeado por líquido amniótico, el tamaño es el correcto…

Jim lucía preocupado, probablemente a la espera de que el doctor McCoy nos dijera como estaba el bebé, apreté sus dedos con fuerza, intentándole trasmitir que todo estará bien, el dejó de ver al doctor y me miró fijamente, agradeciéndome silenciosamente el apoyo.

—Chicos —la voz del doctor McCoy nos sacó de nuestro pequeño momento íntimo—. Todo parece ir bien —sentí que un peso inexistente se quitaba de mis hombros, si algo le hubiera pasado al bebé jamás me lo perdonaría—. ¿Ven esto aquí? —señaló a la pantalla justo en la zona abdominal de Jim, donde una mancha orgánica negra aparecía y un pequeño bulto grisáceo se encontraba dentro. El bulto a lo mucho mediría un centímetro y medio, y por la imagen tridimensional se veía que era muy activo ya que no paraba de moverse—. Este es su hijo.

Miré completamente fascinado la imagen. Sintiendo como Jim estrechaba mis dedos emocionado.

—Fascinante… —murmuré.

—Es mucho más grande que la vez pasada… —comentó Jim, observando con curiosidad la pequeña mancha grisácea.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedara como una lenteja? —comentó divertido el doctor McCoy.

—¡Claro que no! Solo que crece tan rápido… —musitó Jim. —¿Es eso normal?

—Eso es bueno, de no estarlo haciendo me preocuparía, otros 7 meses más y lo tendrán en sus brazos —dijo y me dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. —¡Felicidades, futuro padre!

—10 meses —dijo Selek, corrigiendo amablemente al doctor McCoy, antes de que yo lo hiciera—. Los embarazos vulcanos duran 10 meses, para… —parecía que buscaba una palabra adecuada—, nuestra madre fue así —dijo mirándome—. No sé si en el caso de Jim sea igual.

—Entiendo, espero que me pueda brindar más información sobre embarazos vulcanos, si no es molestia embajador —dijo serio el doctor McCoy, redirigiendo toda su atención a Selek.

—Será un gran placer brindarte toda la información que necesites Leonard. —el doctor McCoy sonrió ante la forma en la que Selek se refería a él.

—Ya solo falta que en unos días te haga una biopsia corial, Jim, y ya podremos estar seguros que tratamiento seguiremos en todo tu embarazo.

—¿Biopsia corial? Bones, no sé de medicina, ¿puedes hablar en un idioma que te entienda?—pregunto Jim, mientras se incorporaba levemente de la superficie metálica.

—Para simplificarlo te diré que sirve para ver las anomalías cromosómicas, al ser el bebé una mezcla de razas quiero ver a que lado se inclina más y en base a eso saber qué alimentos debes consumir y qué vitaminas darte.

Asentí a lo dicho por el doctor McCoy, aunque yo sospechaba que el bebé posiblemente sería más humano que vulcano ya que tres cuartas partes de sus genes eran humanos.

—¿Es seguro? ¿No le pasará nada al bebé? —comento Jim frunciendo el ceño.

—El porcentaje de aborto con esa biopsia es del 1 o 2% Jim, todo estará bien —comenté para tranquilizarlo.

—El duende tiene razón, Jim. Yo jamás te haría algo que pusiera en peligro al bebé, por eso sugerí esta biopsia por su baja tasa de aborto. Solo será un pinchazo y que estés en reposo dos días para evitar cualquier problema y ya.

—Está bien —respondió Jim, aunque no sonaba muy convencido—. Espero solo sea un pinchazo y no que has regresado a tus tendencias vampíricas para sacarme sangre, Bones.

El doctor McCoy solo rodó los ojos. Antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa aflorara en su rostro.

—Muy bien ya es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones y tratemos de dormir algo, ¡una futura madre no debe desvelarse tanto! —volvió a decir sumamente alegre el doctor McCoy.

—¡Bones! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

El doctor McCoy soltó una carcajada fuerte y volvió a palmearme el brazo.

—Yo que tu iría con cuidado Spock, empiezan a alocársele las hormonas y a emberrincharse por todo...

—¡No lo hago! —le respondió Jim, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Si, si claro… ¡Ahora ya váyanse! Y nada de reconciliaciones en la cama por al menos una semana.

Sentí mis mejillas enverdecerse ante el comentario.

—¡McCoy! —gritó Jim completamente sonrojado. Eran raras las ocasiones en que lo llamaba por su apellido, normalmente cuando estaba molesto.

—Ya, ya, cálmate niño.

Me acerqué a Jim para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama, mientras el doctor McCoy se giraba para apagar el monitor y Selek nos observaba con una mirada sumamente alegre.

—Espera un minuto… —gruñó el doctor McCoy

Jim y yo nos giramos a ver al doctor mientras él seguía viendo el escaneo tridimensional, que lucía diferente al Jim estar sentado sobre la biocama.

—Pero qué demonios…, ¡No te muevas de esa posición Jim!

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿algo iba mal?

* * *

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Pensaba hacerlo más corto, pero mi beta me dijo que o 2000 palabras o nada x'D.

Así que agradézcanle a TomLiKaulitz por este cap mediamente largo y darme mis jalones de orejas.

Ando pensando hacer un fic dramático basado en Beyond, tomare solo la idea, ya que los acontecimientos serán muy diferentes que los de la película, así que espérenlo pronto

¿Dudas, comentarios, criticas, mi dirección para que vayan a lincharme o envíen galletitas?

P.D. Me estoy quedando sin material de lectura, me podrían recomendar fics buenos Sterek, Destiel, Johnlock, Hannigram, Spirk, etc…, no importa que no estén finalizados, pero que sepan que el autor no los dejara abandonados, se los agradeceré mucho.


	11. Buns in the oven

**Nota:**

Lo sé, lo sé, quieren matarme.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, al principio fue porque caí de cabeza en el Sterek, después fue por mi trabajo, falta de inspiración, caer por el Kylux…

Y que una versión de este cap se perdiera, aunque he de admitir que la versión anterior era con un Jim más inseguro, todo estrés y demás. Por lo que este capítulo me gusto más.

Este capítulo es un regalo para todos a los que hice esperar y a mis seguidor s en wattpad a los que trollee ayer por el día de los inocentes, dejándoles el siguiente aviso:

.

.

 _"A todos mis seguidores, tengo una noticia muy importante que decirles._

 _Como sabrán he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, por lo que me atrase horrores con las actualizaciones. También he de admitir que me he atrasado horrores con mi tesis._

 _Por lo que pensé en dejar las actualizaciones un tiempo y luego regresar, para no abandonar la historia._

 _Pero considerando los escasos comentarios, creo que será mejor que la cancele._

 _A veces no se si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o no. Y sinceramente los comentarios son los que me hacían querer seguir adelante._

 _Aparte he perdido la pasión por este fandom. Y tengo otras ideas para nuevos fics de otros fandoms en mente, por lo que para no llenarme de fics en emisión, decidí cancelar algunos y seguir a flote con los demás y los nuevos que en un futuro subiré._

 _Lo siento chicos._

 _Tal vez cuando tenga más tiempo regrese, pero por ahora dejare esta historia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar, sabiendo que en este día nada es lo que parece._

 _Es una broma, no teman, ya estoy acabando la actualización de este fic, lamento la demora, el trabajo y la inspiración no me dejaban escribir._

 _Tengan un feliz día de los inocentes._

 _¡Los quiero!"_

 _._

 _._

No quieren saber las amenazas de muerte, suplicas y deseos de venganza que me han llegado, por lo que este capítulo es un regalo por haberlos trolleado y a ustedes a los que hice esperar tanto tiempo.

Sin más preámbulo, disfruten el capítulo.

Corregido por TomLiKaulitz

* * *

 **Buns in the oven**

 **Jim**

 **.**

Me encontraba recargado sobre el lavamanos mientras veía el agua llevarse la poca comida que aun quedaba en mi estómago. Lo único que hasta ahora odiaba de mi embarazo, eran las náuseas y por ende, el vómito.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Spock mientras masajeaba suavemente mi espalda

—Creo que sí —respondí cuando me sentí mas compuesto. Me sentía sumamente cansado, pero eso era a causa de la falta de sueño.

Hasta hacia unos minutos atrás, me encontraba sentado completamente inmóvil a expensas de que mi mejor amigo me explicara lo que había encontrado o visto en mi cuerpo, pero las náuseas que de pronto me invadieron me lo impidieron.

Había tenido dos opciones en ese momento.

Vomitarle encima a Selek, que era quien estaba enfrente de mí, para no moverme; o correr al pequeño baño que se encontraba en la oficina de Bones, contradiciendo su petición de que no me moviera. Y estoy seguro que vomitarle encima a un embajador vulcano, infringía varias normas de la federación, por lo que descarte esa idea con rapidez y corrí al baño.

Enjuague mi boca, para quitarme el mal sabor y me seque el rostro con una toalla que Spock me pasó.

Estaba por agradecerle sus atenciones, cuando un gruñido de parte de mi estómago rompió la pequeña quietud que se había creado.

—Este chiquitín parece querer acabar conmigo —acaricie mi vientre con suavidad, sintiendo aún algo de dolor en el— primero me hace vomitar y ahora quiere comer. Si esto será así por otros diez meses, juró que me tiro por la primera escotilla que encuentre.

—Estoy seguro que los síntomas pasarán a partir del tercer o cuarto mes, no es necesario realizar una actividad tan extrema como la de saltar al espacio, Jim. El doctor McCoy podría darte algo para disminuir los malestares hasta que…

Miré fijamente al vulcano que trataba de convencerme de que había otras opciones para disminuir mis náuseas, sin tener que recurrir a un intento de suicidio. Sonreí para mis adentros, ¿por qué los vulcanos se tomaran todo tan literal algunas veces?

—Spock —lo interrumpí, mientras seguía en su dialogo para hacerme recapacitar de atentar contra mi vida— Solo bromeaba. Aunque juro que este será el único bebé que tendré, no me atrevería a pasar por esto otra vez.

El vulcano se relajó notablemente y una tenue sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

—Todo esto es tan raro… —musite mientras me giraba para encararlo y recargarme en el lavamanos— Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible —Señale hacia mi vientre.

—En condiciones normales, jamás hubiera ocurrido ya que la biología humana masculina no lo permitiría. Pero es una grata sorpresa.

Le sonrió ampliamente, era un alivio saber que ambos estábamos en esto… ¿Por qué lo estábamos, verdad?

Aunque aún no estaba seguro de que es lo que él está pensando sobre esta situación. No es como si ahora estuviéramos en una relación romántica; incluso me rechazó cuando le pregunté si me quería. No obstante, parecía querer decirme algo cuando Bones nos interrumpió…

De repente mi mente empezó a divagar en ideas sobre el tema, cada una más loca que la anterior. Probablemente a causa del cansancio que traía, pero aun así no dejaban de resultarme coherentes.

Como el pensamiento de que el reciente apego de Spock era en realidad causado porqué subconscientemente me considera su pareja, como Selek me había dicho antes, y cuando ese extraño vinculo desapareciera me repudiaría y se buscaría a alguien más adecuado a él.

También cabía la posibilidad de que solo este feliz por el bebé, ya que así podrá ayudar a su especie a prosperar. Tal vez por eso quiere hacerse responsable…

Hablando de especie. Había una alta posibilidad de que el bebé fuera más humano que vulcano, dado que Spock era un mestizo. ¿Y si él rechazaba al bebé por ser humano? ¿Acaso nos repudiaría? ¿Nos abandonaría?

Volví a sentir náuseas, aunque esta vez, estaba seguro que no eran a causa del bebé.

—Tú… bueno, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y ahora tampoco lo tenemos, pero… —tomé una profunda respiración, antes de proseguir, debía saber cuanto antes que era lo que Spock pensaba sobre esto o seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto— ¿A ti te parece bien todo esto del bebé?

Spock me miró con sus achocolatados ojos con un deje de curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres, Jim?

—Supongo que ha de ser extraño que de la nada te digan que están esperando un hijo tuyo y no quiero que te sientas responsable sobre esto, ya que en realidad toda la culpa es mía —eso era completamente cierto, fui yo quien eligió meterse en la cama de Spock mientras este no estaba en sus cabales y ahora sale con su domingo siete…—, y comprenderé si deseas romper el lazo extraño que nos vincula e intentar…

—Jim, la idea de tener un hijo contigo, me parece fascinante —me interrumpe, mientras una de sus manos sujeta una de mis muñecas y frota suavemente sus dedos sobre ella, en una caricia relajante—. Comprendo tu inquietud. Anteriormente nuestra relación solo se basaba en la amistad, pero he de admitir que en estos últimos dos punto siete meses el estar separado de ti me ha hecho ver lo imprescindible que eres en mi vida. Por lo que no es mi deseo romper el lazo que nos une, en realidad quisiera reforzarlo y hacer las cosas correctamente.

Una sonrisa burlona cruza mi rostro, sintiéndome un poco más aliviado ante la aceptación de Spock con respecto al bebé y a mí.

—Parece que hicimos todo al revés, primero el sexo y los hijos, y después el romance —musite.

—Bueno, considerando que Jim Kirk es mi pareja, supongo que es normal lo ilógico de la situación.

—Touche —fue lo único que pude decir en mi defensa.

Ahora solo teníamos que ver como exponer la situación a la tripulación y hablar con la flota estelar. Tal vez discutir si mudarnos juntos… aunque puede que eso sea muy precipitado por ahora.

Pero al final, todo parecía ir viento en popa.

—Si, te encuentras mejor, creo conveniente regresar con el doctor McCoy, o el vendrá por nosotros…

Me separé de golpe del lavamanos y me encamine a la puerta. La idea de un malhumorado doctor viniendo a buscarme con hypos en sus manos era aterradora.

Spock fue quien abrió la puerta y me dio el pase, le agradecí la acción y me dirigí hacia donde mi amigo nos esperaba. Por lo que podía ver no parecía enojado, en vez de eso, estaba charlando alegremente con Selek. El viejo vulcano se mostraba sumamente complacido y feliz. Una punzada de dolor llegó a mi pecho al pensar que probablemente ese viejo Spock extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos y conocidos. Sobre todo a su McCoy y a su propio Jim.

Spock puso una mano sobre mi cintura y me dio una breve mirada, él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Al acercarnos más, Bones levanto la vista en nuestra dirección.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó.

—Como si un pequeño tornado estuviera causando estragos en mi estomago —admití.

—Ten —me pasó un pequeño paquete plateado que reconocí al instante— te servirán para asentar el estómago.

—¿Bones, ya te he dicho que te amo? —dije mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría para comenzar a devorar las pequeñas galletas saladas. Un gruñido a mi espalda me hizo reír, al parecer Selek hablaba muy enserio de los celos vulcanos durante un embarazo.

—Spock, ¿qué te he dicho de que me gruñas? —gruño de vuelta Bones a Spock.

El vulcano simplemente se colocó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi cintura, para acercarme a él. Bones mascullo algo que sonaba a " _posesivos duendes_ ". Mientras volvía a encender el monitor, en el cual se veía una toma agrandada de mi abdomen, que al parecer mi amigo capturó antes de mi huida al baño.

—No me iré por las ramas —mascullo Bones mientras nos volteaba a ver— como ya he dicho es demasiado tarde y Jim ya debería estar durmiendo, en su estado no es bueno que se desvele. Así que ambos tomen asiento.

Quería protestar, pero ambos vulcanos apoyaron lo que Bones decía, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Y refunfuñando me senté en la incómoda biocama, con Spock a un lado.

—Como ven aquí —señaló hacia donde estaba el bultito que era mi hijo— este es su hijo.

—Si Bones, eso ya nos lo has dicho antes —protesté, moría de sueño y solo quería tirarme en mi cama y subir mis pies en una almohada como era mi plan original, antes de la escena de celos vulcanos.

—¡No me interrumpas, niño!

Levanté las manos en son de paz y deje que siguiera hablando. Me desconecte de su charla, solo captando alguna que otra frase, según sería directo al grano, pero volvió a hablar de sacos, placentas, posiciones, que la HCG no sé que al doble de lo normal, incremento de peso y blah, blah, blah.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo bien que me sentaría un masaje en los pies, que no me di cuenta que Bones me estaba hablando hasta ahora.

— …así que en vista de tus altos niveles en la hormona del embarazo y a tu último escaneo puedo afirmar Jim, que no estás esperando un duendecillo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, mientras me levantaba completamente enojado —¡No me salgas con que todo esto ha sido una broma Bones! ¡Porque no estás siendo nada gracioso!

—Doctor podría especificar a qué se refiere —pidió Spock amablemente, aunque su espalda completamente tensa dejaba entrever como en verdad se sentía.

—¡Explícate McCoy! —le grité.

—Me refiero a que Spock no solo metió un touchdown, si no que ganó todo el juego —comentó con una gran sonrisa burlona cruzándole el rostro. Spock miró a Bones sin comprender la frase. Mientras yo enrojecía al entender perfectamente la indirecta que él había dicho, aunque pensándolo bien era una frase con doble sentido muy rebuscada.

—Eso significa… —susurré.

—Sip, tienes más de un bollo en tu horno —comentó burlón.

—¿Cuántos? —me atreví a preguntarle. Mientras pensaba que mi pequeña familia, ya no sería tan pequeña.

—Tienes dos bollitos cociéndose dentro de ti —no cabía en mi de felicidad, tendría dos bebés, ¡dos perfectos bebés con orejitas puntiagudas! Una inmensa sonrisa burlona que no presagiaba nada bueno apareció en el rostro de Bones, dándome mala espina— Aunque considerando lo mucho que te rellenaron el horno, es de sorprender que no sean más.

—¡Bones! —un día de estos le partiría la cara a mi amigo si seguía burlándose de esa manera de mí. Mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas en estos momentos.

—¿Qué? —respondió fingiendo inocencia— Solo digo la verdad. Spock tiene muy buena puntería y mucha suerte.

—No comprendo en que es relevante mi puntería con respecto al tema anterior, ni tampoco que tienen que ver bollos y la suerte en esto. —la voz sería de Spock hizo que ambos lo volteáramos a ver— ¿Podría explicarme de que está hablando doctor?

Miré anonadado al vulcano, él había escuchado con atención lo que Bones había estado diciendo antes a diferencia de mí, pero parecía que no había captado lo de que yo estaba esperando más de un bebé y las metáforas de Bones no ayudaron a que él lo entendiera. Había olvidado que los vulcanos se toman todo literal…

Estaba por explicarle calmadamente lo que Bones estaba diciendo, pero mi amigo me ganó.

—A lo que me refiero duende, es que dentro de Jim, no hay un duendecillo, hay dos duendecillos. ¡Tendrán mellizos! —la felicidad de Bones era sumamente contagiosa.

—¡Mellizos! Pensé que serían gemelos —comenté emocionado.

—Al principio pensé lo mismo, ando algo oxidado con respecto a la obstetricia. Pero revisando a detalle pude comprobar que ambos fetos están en placentas separadas. A causa de la variación de tu cuerpo con relación al de una mujer no era muy fácil de ver, debido a como está adaptado tu útero a tu cuerpo. Por lo tanto la otra placenta quedaba escondida detrás de la primera cuando te recostabas y como los embriones aún son muy pequeños, en el escáner se pueden confundir unos con otros. Pero cuando te sentaste, el nuevo acomodo permitió que ambos fetos fueran visibles. Y es innegable que serán mellizos.

Selek me dio una ligera palmada en el hombro, cuando Bones terminó su explicación, él también lucía sumamente feliz a su vulcana manera.

—Eso explica porque tienes tantas náuseas —me comentó McCoy sonriente—, la hormona que las causa es el doble de lo normal en embarazos múltiples.

—Bueno, un misterio menos resuelto, solo espero que pronto desaparezcan, seré tan feliz cuando pueda volver a comer a mis anchas sin querer vomitar hasta mi primera papilla.

Bones me palmeo el brazo y me dijo que era muy raro que las náuseas persistieran en todo el embarazo, y después se giró hacia la biocama.

—Y bien futuro padre, ¿no piensas decir nada?

En ese momento caí en cuenta que Spock no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, me giré para ver hacia la biocama, encontrando a Spock completamente inmóvil, mirando a la nada y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Duende? —La voz preocupada de Bones, me sacó de mi observación al vulcano.

—¿Spock? —Estaba empezando a preocuparme al ver que no nos respondía.

—No se preocupen por él —nos dijo Selek con una voz afable— La noticia le cayó de sorpresa, ahora esta analizando sus emociones y comprendiendo todo, pronto reaccionará.

Empiezo a sospechar que los vulcanos son malos para recibir noticias contundentes.


	12. Pihentagyú

**Notas:**

Este capítulo hace casi una semana que lo tenía terminado, pero mi beta y yo estuvimos ocupadas para revisarlo y corregirlo. Espero les guste

P.d. Mándenme buenas vibras al fin me puse de lleno con mi tesis, tengo 4 meses para acabar. Pray for me.

* * *

 **Pihentagyú**

 **Jim**

La alarma de mi padd sonó, ocasionando que me despertara. Me levanté de mi mullida cama a regañadientes, odiaba cuando me tocaba el primer turno.

Bostezando llegué al baño para realizar mis necesidades. Afortunadamente ya no despertaba corriendo al baño a causa de las náuseas, pero últimamente mi vejiga me fastidiaba mucho, creo que he ido más veces al baño estas últimas semanas que en toda mi vida. Bones me aseguraba que era normal, que al ir creciendo mi útero a causa de los bebés era normal que comprimiera mi vejiga y eso me diera ganas de orinar. Claro todo era súper normal…

Como el tener útero.

Después de lavarme las manos, rellené un vaso con agua del grifo y lavé mis dientes, una vez terminado eso, volví a llenar de agua el vaso y me tomé las dichosas pastillas que mi mejor amigo me acababa de recetar para contrarrestar mi recién adquirida acidez estomacal. Dejé el vaso sobre el lavamanos y me remoje la cara para quitarme algo del sueño que aún me cargaba encima.

Una vez que me encontré más despierto, me encamine hacia mi armario para ponerme el uniforme. Me saqué la camisa del pijama sintiendo escalofríos donde algo frío acababa de golpear contra mi piel. Extrañado miré hacia mi pecho, topándome con el dije azul que Spock me había regalado hace algunos días. Era un poco raro que a un hombre le regalaran un collar, pero él me había dicho que le perteneció a su madre y era un presente como muestra de su afecto. Por lo que todo ese día me sentí en la novena nube.

Nuestra relación no ha variado mucho de cómo era antes, por lo que a veces me llegan dudas de si estamos en una relación o no. Pero pequeños gestos suyos me hacen sentir que soy importante para él y no solo el gestor de sus hijos, como este detalle Spock al regalarme el collar.

Saqué una de mis tantas camisas doradas y me la pasé por la cabeza, pero al llegar al estómago me costó bajarla. Genial, ahora tendría que pedir una talla más grande de ropa. Acaricie suavemente el bulto de mi vientre, pronto estos duendecillos serían completamente visibles, creo que ya debo ir anunciándole a la tripulación sobre ellos y detener los cuchicheos que hay por los corredores. Muchos de ellos creados a causa de la notoria sobreprotección de Spock hacia mí en estos últimos días.

Los que más escuchaba eran los que decían que había contraído una rara enfermedad y por eso Spock y Bones me cuidaban tanto, y otros quejándose de que había descuidado mi apariencia y estaba subiendo demasiado de peso.

Quisiera verlos a ellos mantener su figura con dos bebés en su barriga.

Comencé a subir el cierre de la camisa con dificultades. ¿Quién fue el genio que los diseñó? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que los humanos no podemos contorsionarnos para subir un maldito cierre justo atrás de nuestros cuellos? Después de casi torcerme el brazo lo conseguí.

Cerré el clóset mientras daba saltitos para subir mis pantalones, al parecer estos también deberé agrandarlos pronto. Una vez vestido, arreglé mi cabello y me preparé para la faena del día, y tal vez un sustancioso desayuno…

Apenas abrí la puerta, maldije por lo bajo. Mi nuevo guardaespaldas auto impuesto ya estaba ahí.

—Buenos días, Jim —me saludó el vulcano con su usual gesto hierático.

—Buenos días, Spock —fue lo único que se me ocurrió responderle mientras nos encaminábamos al comedor. Donde seguramente Bones nos esperaba ya para interrogarme sobre cómo me sentía hoy.

Estaba un poco fastidiado de esta situación.

Quién diría que mis malestares por mi embarazo eran más tratables que un vulcano y un huraño médico sobreprotectores.

Desde que Spock se enteró de que esperaba dos bebés suyos se había vuelto completamente obsesivo de mi cuidado. Apenas ponía un pie fuera de mi habitación, él aparecía a mi lado y no se me despegaba hasta que volvía a ella. Incluso no se separaba de mi en las misiones a las cuales por cierto tuve que discutir con él y Bones para que me dejaran bajar, ya que ambos hombres insistían en que era demasiado peligroso para mi estado. ¡Por dios que estaba esperando dos bebés no en mi lecho de muerte!

Hasta mi madre a pesar de su avanzado embarazo siguió trabajando sin problema alguno, no comprendía porque ellos insistían en que ya informara a la flota estelar sobre mi situación y pidiera mi baja por "maternidad".

Ya estaba en mi tercer mes de embarazo y todo iba bien. Incluso Bones me aseguró que ya había pasado la etapa de riesgo de aborto y que mi peso era el correcto. Por lo que abogué a la lógica que Spock tanto amaba, argumentándoles que no había problema en que bajara a una misión y les expuse mis fundamentos, a regañadientes ambos hombres aceptaron que siguiera yendo a misiones. Aunque ahora Spock era el que siempre encabezaba las expediciones y cuando algo aparecía siempre me colocaba a su espalda para "protegerme" o si veía algo anormal le pedía a Scotty que nos regresara a la nave.

Está bien que este emocionado a su manera con lo de los bebés y me tenga cuidados, pero joder se le esta yendo de las manos. ¡Es un padre primerizo paranoico!

Extrañaba a Selek, él era el único hasta el momento que podía hacer que Spock se calmara y no estuviera tan ansioso, pero lamentablemente él tuvo que regresar a sus funciones como embajador, pero prometió venir a visitarnos más seguido y estar en contacto.

Una cálida mano jaló mi cintura, evitando que chocara contra uno de los muros de la nave, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado por donde iba.

—¿Te sientes bien, Jim? —los marrones ojos de Spock me observaban fijamente.

—Sí, sólo estaba distraído, gracias por evitar que chocara con el muro.

Spock asintió conforme y reanudamos nuestra marcha, pero en ningún momento me soltó de la cintura, es más, extendió su mano para tocar parte de mi abultado vientre. Pequeños estremecimientos empezaron a recorrerme cuando sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar arabescos sobre esa zona. Era un gesto de lo más inocente, pero hacia a mi sangre hervir.

Me encontraba atontado cuando al fin llegamos al comedor, debido a miles de recuerdos nada decentes en torno a mi vulcano favorito, que se esfumaron de mi mente al ver a mi mejor amigo haciéndonos señas desde una mesa cercana.

Nos encaminamos en su dirección. Saludé a algunos miembros de la tripulación en el trayecto y después me senté frente a mi amigo, mientras Spock iba por sus alimentos al replicador, ya que como era usual, Bones ya había elegido mi desayuno "nutritivo y no la comida chatarra que quieres comerte, Jim".

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —me pregunta, mientras bebe algo de su café y empuja un plato en mi dirección con demasiadas cosas verdes para mi gusto. Extraño tanto comer carne sin tener ganas de vomitar. Ojalá mis duendecillos me dejaran comer una hamburguesa…

Resignado tomo el plato con mi desayuno y lo jalo en mi dirección.

—Sin náuseas y con un vulcano guardaespaldas esperándome a la salida como todos los días. —Bones se rió por lo bajo. —¡No es gracioso!

Tomé un tenedor y empecé a picotear mi comida algo cabreado.

—He de admitir que no pensé que se volviera tan protector, ya sabes con todo lo de su lógica y demás pensé que sería más frío o metódico, no que se te pegaría cual chicle.

—Le pediré que deje de hacerlo, es agotador tenerlo rondándome todo el tiempo. Solo estoy esperando dos bebés, no enfrentándome a puño limpio con un Gorn, estaré bien por mi cuenta —dije sin más, mientras conducía mi tenedor con algo de comida hacia mi boca.

—No mientas niño, ¿crees que no se qué te encanta que te ande rondando y mimando? Siempre te lleva cosas para comer en el puente, se encarga del mismo cuando vas al baño, que por cierto es a cada rato y no se queja por ello, lo he visto incluso masajearte los pies cuando estas cansado, sin olvidar que a la primera oportunidad que tienes le miras el culo.

Mi mano se congeló a centímetros de mi boca.

—¿Qué? —pregunta al ver mi cara— No eres muy sutil que digamos.

—¡Yo no le miro el trasero a Spock! —mentí. Yo en verdad miraba su trasero en cada oportunidad que tenía y daba gracias a que el pantalón del uniforme fuera tan entallado en las zonas correctas de su anatomía.

—Una vez te encontré babeando en el puente mientras lo veías arreglar su estación de trabajo, sin contar las veces que le pides que revise algo en los monitores solo para que se incline sobre ellos…

En mi auto defensa solo puedo argumentar que todo es culpa de Spock y ese perfecto trasero que se carga, y la forma nada inocente que tiene de inclinarse para ver los monitores.

Pero es obvio que no puedo decirle eso a Bones sin traumarle más de lo que ya lo he hecho con mis narraciones demasiado explicitas de lo que Spock y yo hicimos durante su celo. Por lo que rápidamente pienso en una excusa creíble que darle.

—Eso es porque… —Bones me calló con un movimiento de la mano.

—Es normal que en tu estado te sientas más excitable de lo normal y quieras meterle mano a la primera oportunidad, —si mi cara aún no estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza de verme pillado por mirarle el trasero a Spock, ahora seguramente era un tomate, jamás pensé que mi huraño amigo pudiera hablar de estos temas tan a la ligera en pleno comedor —pero se más discreto quieres, no quiero encontrarlos algún día en un corredor montándose un numerito. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer a puertas cerradas para la salud mental de todos en la nave y…

—Spock y yo no nos hemos acostado desde su "tiempo" —confesé interrumpiéndole.

—¡¿Qué?! —su rostro lucía sumamente asombrado— Después de que me describiste con pelos y señales como Spock y tú hicieron a esos duendecillos, me sorprende que no te le montes a cada oportunidad que tengas y más con tus hormonas desquiciadas a causa del embarazo.

Miré alrededor por si había algún curioso oyendo nuestra conversación, pero al parecer la tripulación estaba más interesada en sus alimentos que en nosotros y Spock seguía en una larga fila esperando su turno en el replicador. Por lo que tenía total libertad para hablar sobre este tema en especial sin que nadie más que nosotros se enterara.

—Si te soy sincero, la idea de montarme sobre Spock si ha rondado mi mente, junto con otras posiciones…

—¡Mucha información!—gruñó Bones haciendo una mueca de asco, arrancándome una breve risita.

—No es que solo quiera sexo de parte suya —me expliqué—, simplemente quiero tener algo que nadie más podría tener de él, volver a sentirme especial. Que él me desee tanto como yo lo hago. A veces creo que todas sus atenciones son solamente por los bebés y no tanto por mí.

—Eso es estúpido —gruñe Bones y me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza— si él no te quisiera no hubiera montado todo su numerito de celos semanas atrás cuando él no sabía que era el padre de esos bebés y no le gruñiría a cuanto hombre o mujer se te queda mirando con ganas de tenerte en sus camas, sin olvidar que al igual que tú, Spock te mira el trasero

—¿Qué? —¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—A diferencia de ti, el duende si es más sutil en sus acciones, pero te aseguro que de no ser vulcano y controlarse tan jodidamente bien como lo hace, muchos de los que te miran con malas intenciones estarían en el ala médica a causa suya, y suele mirarte el trasero cada vez que te levantas de una silla —Dijo restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a tomar su taza de café

—¿Entonces por qué no ha aceptado mis insinuaciones?

—Yo que sé cómo piensa ese duende. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser más directo?

—¿Cómo? He intentado todos mis movimientos y créeme que todos hubieran funcionado ya con cualquier otro.

—Plántate en su cuarto completamente desnudo o qué se yo. Tal vez así comprenda lo que quieres— abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En verdad Bones acababa de decir lo que creo que dijo?

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era un mal plan…


	13. Comida para llevar

¡Estoy viva!

Lo lamento tuve un horrible bloqueo y me costó horrores que mis ideas se pusieran un poco en orden. Pero al fin conseguí traerles un nuevo capítulo.

Y lo más importante…

Esta versión esta sin betear, por lo que verán la maravillosa forma en la que me como las comas, hasta que mi maravillosa beta lo corrija.

* * *

 **Comida a domicilio.**

 **Spock.**

Los corredores de la Enterprise se encontraban como es usual, siendo transitados por varios tenientes y oficiales que se dirigían a cumplir con sus deberes. Haciendo mi búsqueda un poco más complicada de lo que ya era en un inicio.

¿Cómo es que un ser humano de 1.84 metros, puede desaparecer tan fácilmente?

¿Dónde podría estar Jim?

Sin importar donde mirara o a quien le preguntara, no conseguía información de su localización.

Apenas el turno alfa terminó, se escabulló por el turboascensor y cerró las puertas en mi cara. Dejándome perplejo frente a ellas, mientras unas risitas mal disimuladas del personal en el puente llegaban a mis oídos.

No comprendía que había pasado para que actuara así. Todo el día se la había pasado mirándome, pero cuando me giraba para saber si necesitaba de mi asistencia, él parecía estar muy enfocado en su padd o en otro miembro de la tripulación.

Esperaba que no se estuviera sintiendo mal.

Tanto el doctor McCoy como yo hemos mantenido una estrecha vigilancia en torno a él y su salud. Hasta el momento el embarazo se desarrollaba correctamente, pero había altas probabilidades de que esto no continuara así. Era innegable que Jim era un hombre, por lo que su cuerpo podría no soportar mantener a los fetos dentro de su matriz hasta que fueran viables; actualmente su cuerpo se estaba adaptando satisfactoriamente al crecimiento de los mismos, y su útero se había encajado en la pelvis y aumentado de tamaño apropiadamente. Pero estábamos preparados para cualquier posible eventualidad que llegara a surgir en un futuro próximo.

Aunado a eso, la cadera de Jim era siendo redundante, obviamente masculina. Su pelvis era más estrecha y más profunda que la de una mujer, sin olvidar que los huesos eran más gruesos. En pocas palabras, su cadera no estaba preparada para ensancharse como las de las mujeres para abrir el canal de parto, mismo que no existe en su cuerpo. A pesar de que su cuerpo se había adaptado para sustentar nueva vida en su interior, no se había adaptado para expulsarla después. Por lo que a pesar de que el cuerpo de Jim comenzó a soltar hormonas que permiten que su tejido conjuntivo se relaje y ablande, no hay forma en que pueda parir naturalmente. Por ende McCoy ya ha comenzado a analizar como realizara la incisión quirúrgica en el abdomen y útero de Jim para extraer a los infantes cuando llegue el momento.

Detuve mis pasos en un corredor intransitado. Ya había recorrido cada una de las zonas a las que Jim frecuentaba constantemente sin tener éxito en encontrarle.

Considerando la situación y que no ha sonado ninguna alerta, ni el doctor McCoy ha solicitado mi presencia en la bahía medica, existía un 99.7% de probabilidades de que Jim estaba en perfecto estado. Probablemente solo quería algo de tiempo para él solo.

Por lo que considere lógico el retirarme a mi camarote. Después de una breve meditación volvería a buscarlo para ir a su chequeo rutinario.

Volví a tomar el turboascensor para bajarme en la cubierta en la que mi camarote se encontraba. Cuando llegue a la bifurcación del corredor, no pude evitar mirar en la dirección en la que el cuarto de Jim se encontraba.

Nuestra relación no había variado mucho en comparación de nuestra dinámica anterior, lo que provocaba complejas emociones en mí. Por lo que tenía entendido, las parejas solían convivir en un mismo espacio y cuando se esperaba progenie la relación se volvía aun más cercana; y en el caso de los humanos mucho más emocional.

En mi relación romántica con Nyota, ella lucía satisfecha si yo le permitía el contacto físico o hacia observaciones obvias a su aspecto. Pero no sabía cómo debía proceder con Jim sin afectar su estado emocional que era voluble a causa de las hormonas producto de su embarazo.

Deseaba decirle lo placentero que era ver como cada día su abdomen iba aumentando poco a poco de tamaño. Pero McCoy me había prohibido mencionarle a Jim cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su significativo aumento de peso.

Por lo que me dio a entender a las mujeres humanas no les gustaba que les mencionaran su incremento de masa corporal durante su periodo de gestación. Algo completamente ilógico, el aumento de la cantidad de peso durante el embarazo era una clara señal de que se es saludable y de que el bebé tiene los nutrientes necesarios para su desarrollo.

Más McCoy insistió en que Jim detestaba el estar perdiendo su figura y ya no ser tan atractivo como antes.

¿Cómo podría considerarse no atractivo?

Cada que lo miraba y notaba su hinchado vientre, quería pasar mis manos por su suave carne y sentir como mi descendencia abultaba su tibia piel. Anhelaba trazar cada recoveco de su anatomía con las yemas de mis dedos, pasar mi lengua por su piel e ir expandiendo lentamente su interior para recibirme.

Aun recordaba la sensación de su abultado abdomen contra la palma de mi mano y como se estremecía mientras mis dedos acariciaban esa zona. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ceder ante mis impulsos y tomarlo en el corredor. De no ser porque teníamos que empezar pronto el turno alfa, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

Dejé de mirar el corredor y retome mi rumbo hacía mi habitación. Misma que ahora sentía demasiado espaciosa. Tal vez más tarde le expondría a Jim los argumentos por los que consideraba lógico que se mudara a mi habitación o yo a la suya.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta de mi camarote, ingrese mi código de acceso y me adentre al lugar. Apenas di unos pasos en el interior supe que algo no estaba bien. Había un intruso.

Con el mayor de los sigilos sostuve mi phaser entre mis manos en modo aturdir y me adentre a la pequeña sala. Encentrándola vacía. Revise minuciosamente y todo parecía estar tal y como yo lo deje, lo único fuera de lugar era la camisa dorada sobre uno de los sillones.

Tomé la prenda entre mis dedos y supe inmediatamente a quien pertenecía. ¿Pero qué hacia aquí?

Abandone el phaser junto a la prenda sobre el sillón y me encamine hacía mi recamara. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente por si mi inquilino estaba durmiendo.

De golpe mi corazón martilleo con fuerza la parte baja de mis costillas, al mismo tiempo que mi boca se sentía completamente seca.

—¿Qué sucede Spock? ¿No piensas entrar?— murmuro Jim desde dentro de mi recamara.

Me adentre al espacio tenuemente iluminado con velas aromáticas y cerré la puerta tras de mi. No quería que nadie osara entrar a este lugar y viera la preciosa vista que tenía el placer de contemplar.

Jim estaba recostado sobre mi cama completamente desnudo en una pose que podría considerarse exageradamente sugerente y que hacia resaltar la pequeña volumidad de su abdomen. Su dorado cabello refulgía como el oro y sus ojos cerúleos brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora. La pobre iluminación de las velas provocaban que luciera etéreo e irreal.

Como si una salvaje fantasía se hubiera materializado en carne y hueso.

Me burle de mis propios pensamientos ilógicos, pero no podía negar que la vista era sumamente erótica, tanto que mi cuerpo reacciono sin mi consentimiento. Sentía mi dureza luchar contra la tela de mi uniforme.

—Es un phaser lo que tienes en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme. —su voz sonó tan sugerente que me hizo temblar, sin importar lo absurdo de su frase.

—Un phaser no podría entrar en las dimensiones de mi bolsillo, por lo que es ilógico insinuar eso Jim y los vulcanos no se alegran.

Jim bufo y sólo se quedo viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa que en mis años conociéndole me indicaba que nada bueno estaba por pasar. Cerré los ojos un momento. Analice cuidadosamente las palabras que le diría, las mismas que me repetía mentalmente cada vez que lo veía insinuárseme y después abrí lentamente los ojos para confrontarlo.

— Jim, no considero que sea seguro el que mantengamos relaciones en vista de tu estado de gravidez. —alcance a decir mientras un suave ronroneo quería emerger de lo más profundo de mi ser cuando cínicamente reacomodo sus largas piernas en un movimiento nada inocente.

—Sabes no habrá problemas siempre y cuando no me empotres contra cualquier superficie. —volvió a cantarrunear.

Considere su comentario.

Era cierto que mientras se tengan ciertos cuidados se puede mantener una satisfactoria relación sexual, ya que el saco amniótico y los músculos del útero protegen al bebé. También es muy conocido que durante un embarazo, el gestante suele tener un gran apetito sexual.

Y los beneficios de practicar el coito son:

—Mejorar la presión arterial.

—Reducir el estrés.

—Liberación de oxitocina y endorfinas, que ayudan a reducir el dolor y mejorar el estado de ánimo.

—Aumento de la autoestima.

Cosas que ayudarían de sobremanera a Jim por lo que lo lógico es ayudarle a satisfacer su necesidad.

Un gemido me abstrajo de mi breve análisis. Al parecer Jim no había podido esperar a mi resolución.

Su sudoroso cuerpo ahora abarcaba toda la superficie de la cama. Tenía ambas piernas estiradas y ligeramente flexionadas para permitirle un mejor acceso a su zona genital, en la que su mano derecha trabajaba fervientemente.

Era muy probable que ya llevara varios minutos en su faena en vista de su alto grado de excitación y del ruido húmedo proveniente del choque de su mano contra su piel sensible. Observe embelesado como su mano subía y descendía por su dura hombría y como el presemen manchaba y abrillantaba sus rosáceos dedos.

Con dificultad aparte la vista de esa erótica escena y le fui ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que tope con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa burlona.

—Como no me ayudabas a resolver mi problema, decidí resolverlo yo solito. —Su voz estaba completamente ronca.

Me acerque a la cama para poder reemplazar su mano con la mía, pero antes de alcanzar mi objetivo Jim volvió a hablar.

—¡Ah, ah ,ah! —Dijo meciendo uno de sus dedos de su mano libre en mi dirección en negativa —Ya que no parecías interesado ahora no estás invitado. Solo quédate ahí y observa.

Lo miré fijamente tratando de saber que era lo que planeaba, pero desistí después de algunos minutos. Los humanos nunca han sido fáciles de entender para mi y mucho menos este hombre en especifico. Por lo que acaté su petición.

Coloque mis manos tras mi espalda y di varios pasos atrás para poder mirar sin reparos cada parte de su anatomía. Jim sonrió satisfecho, soltó su hinchada virilidad y se reacomodo en la cama. Una vez que encontró la posición que deseaba, acomodo un cojín a su espalda y lentamente recorrió sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos.

Ligeros suspiros emanaron de sus labios.

Comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos circulares que fueron ampliándose conforme subía hacia su ingle. Sus ojos se iban oscureciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Con parsimonia dirigió su mano hacia sus testículos. Usando su pulgar y dedo índice, tomó la base de su escroto juntando la punta de ambos dedos formando un anillo en torno a la delicada carne. Apretó y haló hacia abajo hasta que sus testículos estuvieron presionados contra su ingle y no podían moverse, después con la palma de su otra mano comenzó a masajearlos con un movimiento circular.

En cuestión de segundos, pequeños espasmos recorríeron su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pies se levantaran ligeramente y sus dedos se crisparan.

Apreté con fuerza mis manos que deseaban ser ellas quienes le otorgaran ese placer.

La mano que masajeaba sus testículos se abrió para abarcar con su palma toda su región genital y dio cortos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por toda la zona.

Un gemido extasiado emanó de sus labios.

Soltó la base de sus testículos y dirigió su mano a la cabeza de su pene, jugueteando con ella, Mientras la otra descendía por su perineo.

—Lo que desearía que fueran tus manos Spock —murmuro mirándome a los ojos mientras su rozada lengua remojaba sus resecos labios.

Su deseo era una contradicción de su anterior petición. Me expreso claramente que me prohibía tocarlo, pero ahora, ¿desea que lo haga?

¿Que se supone que significa?

¿Acaso esto era un claro ejemplo de su juicio siendo nublado por las hormonas?

¿Haciéndolo mas incoherente? Aunque siendo sincero conmigo mismo, siempre ha sido incoherente, por no decir ilógico.

Me acerque a los pies de la cama y con facilidad removí sus manos de su entrepierna. Jim protesto, pero no le di ninguna importancia. Observe como su hombría se erguía orgullosa y la cabeza estaba repleta de sangre dándole un violento tono carmesí. Después de tanta estimulación manual era más que obvio que la zona estaba hipersensibilizada, por lo que algo de estimulación oral podría ser lo más efectivo en este momento.

Acerque mi rostro a su ingle e inhale la ligera fragancia que toda la zona emitía. Lamí una pequeña franja de piel, probando el sudor de Jim.

Jim balbuceo e imploró.

Seguí lamiendo y dejando fugases besos humanos sobre toda la extensión de piel a mi alcance, ignorando con precisión su erección.

Cuando lo único que emanaba de Jim eran palabras incoherentes y gemidos frustrados, decidí que era tiempo de alivianar su malestar. Abrí la boca y deje que su grande se posara sobre mi boca para después lentamente introducir todo el falo.

Era una sensación extraña tener ese órgano dentro de mi boca en mis cinco sentidos. Era tibio en comparación con mi boca -aunque probablemente sería caliente para estándares humanos-, duro y ligeramente salado.

Probé succionarlo un poco, obteniendo un grito y un lloriqueo de Jim. Repetí la acción intercalándola con caricias a la base de su miembro. Lentamente sentí como sus testículos se tensaban y de improviso las manos de Jim sujetaron con fuerza mi cabello, fijándome contra su entrepierna. Poco después sentí su cálida culminación inundar mi boca, mientras Jim arqueaba la espalda y sollozaba.

Después de algunos minutos sus dedos soltaron mi cabello, y cayeron inertes sobre la cama.

Trague la emulsión y seguí dando pequeñas lamidas y succiones para prolongar las sensaciones post orgásmicas de Jim.

Cuando el miembro perdió por completo toda su dureza, lo deje resbalar de entre mis labios frente a la atenta mirada de Jim.

Su miembro dio un ligero espasmo. Pero yo sabía que le tomaría un tiempo el conseguir otra erección. El periodo refractario de los machos humanos puede variar de minutos a horas.

Pero eso no evitaría que yo complaciera a mi embarazado capitán.

Deposite un ligero beso humano en su cadera y descendí hasta donde sus pies descansaban y tomé uno entre mis manos. Este estaba ligeramente hinchado debido a la retención de líquidos que ahora Jim poseía y a las botas del uniforme no le eran de ayuda para su condición.

Masajee suavemente la planta de su pie consiguiendo que Jim volviera a soltar suspiros placenteros.

Estuve varios minutos haciendo esto, hasta que Jim se incorporó y sujetándome del uniforme hizo que cayera sobre él en la cama.

—Ya estoy listo para otro round, tigre. —Comento mientras me apresaba con sus brazos y piernas. Mi olvidada erección se estremeció. —Espero esta vez seas mas participativo…

Me solté gentilmente de su agarre y me incorpore. Me miró con desconcierto hasta que empecé a quitarme el uniforme y sonrió satisfecho.

Con movimientos rápidos y eficaces removí mi uniforme acomodándolo en un mueble cercano. Una vez hecho esto, me recosté en la cama a un lado de Jim con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y golpee mis muslos indicándole que quería que se sentara en ellos.

Sin demora Jim cumplió mi petición, dejando mi hinchada hombría justo debajo de sus firmes glúteos.

Había decidió esta posición ya que me permitiría ver su rostro a la perfección y de esa manera podría ver si algo andaba mal. Era una posición relajada y no ameritaba de grandes movimientos ni esfuerzos, y Jim sería quien controlara la velocidad y nivel de penetración a su gusto. Y sobre todo, no pondría peso extra al estómago de Jim. Así que si íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales esta era la posición más idónea para ello.

Sujete su cadera con una de mis manos y la otra la dirigí hacia su pequeña entrada para comenzar a prepararle.

Jim me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas que ameritaban peligro. —No es necesario Spock, lo hice antes de que llegaras —y sin miramientos tal y como hace con cualquier cosa, aparto mi mano y tomo mi miembro erguido para después deslizarlo sin dificultades en su interior.

Un ronco jadeo emano de mi garganta. No podría negar lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Los breves atisbos de recuerdos y fantasías no se comparaban a este momento.

Esto era real.

Este era James Tiberius Kirk, el ilógico humano que había conquistado cada parte de mi.

Mi hermoso y perfecto T'hy'la, la otra mitad de mi katra.

Mi amigo, mi amante, mi hermano… y el futuro padre de mis hijos.

¿Cómo tantas maravillas englobaban a un solo hombre?

Jim beso mis mejillas y comenzó a balancearse suavemente sobre mi. Esto ya no era solo un acto sexual, esto era algo más íntimo, algo hermoso y perfecto.

* * *

Dedicado a Mconyta que no dejo de comentarme por actualizar, gracias por no abandonarme


	14. Sonidos del espacio

Muy bien chicos, resucite otra vez de entre los muertos.

Lamento la demora, entre tesis, trabajo, terremoto, tesis de nuevo y que me envicie de una serie y he estado viendo como 4 episodios por día, me olvide de actualizar.

Espero disfruten el capítulo

* * *

 **Sonidos del espacio**

 **Jim**

Era imposible el caminar por los corredores de la Enterprise sin que algún miembro de la tripulación me tocara el vientre o me diera alguna chuchería para comer, mientras un vulcano posesivo les gruñía a todos.

Me arrepentía del día en que le dije a la tripulación sobre mi milagroso embarazo.

Decírselo a la flota fue una cosa aparte y monumentalmente más sencillo, solo fue el presentar el papeleo concerniente a mi situación de salud, hablar con algunos almirantes a los que les caía bien y listo.

Pero hablar con los miembros de mi tripulación, aquellos con los que convivía día a día había sido estresante en un inicio.

Consideré varias reacciones que podría acarrear mi confesión; entre ellas que algunos miembros del personal se sintieran adversos en mi presencia o decepcionados, pero la realidad es que todos se habían emocionado e incluso celebraron cuando les notifiqué que la flota estelar no había tenido ningún problema con respecto a mi embarazo y que al igual que con cualquier capitán femenino en esa situación solo estaría de baja por maternidad para mi último trimestre y después de un mes después de que los bebes nacieran regresaría al mando. Aunque no negare que las caras de algunos de ellos al saber que Spock y yo estábamos en una relación romántica y mis bebés eran suyos, fue épica.

Después de eso inició mi infierno.

Ya tenía suficiente con dos paranoicos locos sobreprotectores, para ahora tener a toda una tripulación sobreprotectora…

—¡Pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a alguien embarazado! ¡Hasta alientan a Spock a que siga vigilándome y cuidándome todo el tiempo!

—No seas paranoico, Jim —me respondió Bones mientras se servía otro trago frente a mí—. Solo te atosigaron los primeros días y te llenaron de demasiadas chucherías insalubres que por cierto te dije no te comieras y las aspiraste cual pastillas —me regañó—, ahora si bien te va, solo recibes unos cuantos dulces y sobadas a tu vientre, tu único acosador personal es el duende.

Gruñí ante eso. Extrañaba mis chucherías. Bones soltó una carcajada.

—Es vulcano y estás esperando a sus hijos, déjalo acosarte por un tiempo, cuando ya no lo haga lo extrañarás.

Estaba por quejarme de que no lo extrañaría cuando el monitor de la oficina de Bones sonó. Me levanté desganado de la silla en la que estaba descansando, sospechaba quien era el que llamaba.

—Spock, espero que no sea otra llamada para saber cómo esta mi estado de salud.

—Desafortunadamente, capitán...—me puse serio al instante, ahora solo me llamaba capitán cuando algo de suma importancia acontecía en la nave— esta llamada no es para eso, estamos recibiendo una extraña comunicación procedente de un planeta clase L cercano. Hemos mandado diversos saludos pero ninguno parece ser recibido o son ignorados, consideré que estaría interesado en escucharlo usted mismo.

—Voy en camino —anuncié.

—Entendido.

La comunicación terminó. Me despedí vagamente de Bones y salí de su oficina rumbo al primer turboascensor que encontré.

Entré al puente justo en el momento en que la trasmisión era reproducida otra vez.

 _«Oh…._

 _Esperarás….año?_

 _…..…..es….no…er_

 _…..manos…..apoderándose…._

 _….ios…..ido….diablo….apodera_

 _….pasión…_

 _…Muerte…._

 _…..riqueza…uina…._

 _Nada….excepto…_

 _Oh…_

 _…..ninguno puede…._

 _Abriré la puerta….._

 _….erte…._

 _…nombre es…el fin…..aquí.»_

—¿Esa es la trasmisión? —estaba sumamente dañada y distorsionada, pero por lo que alcancé a entender en efecto era un mensaje extraño. La persona que hablaba sonaba aterrada.

Apenas escuché a Chekov anunciar al personal que yo estaba en el puente.

—En efecto, capitán — me respondió Uhura—. Están usando un canal antiguo de trasmisión, fue difícil el decodificarlo. Pero no logro limpiar más el mensaje.

—Hizo un gran trabajo teniente —la felicite. La mujer me dio una tensa sonrisa— ¿Hay alguna nave o asentamiento por este cuadrante?

—He revisado todos los informes sobre ese cuadrante en la computadora y no hay datos sobre alguna misión o nave perdida en la zona —me respondió Spock mientras seguía buscando datos.

—¿Tenemos alguna señal de vida en el planeta? —agregué.

—Los escáneres no detectan alguna señal, pero parece que es debido a alguna clase de interferencia, capitán. —respondió Chekov de inmediato.

—Entendido —suspiré, nuestra única opción era bajar al planeta y revisar el lugar en busca de donde la transmisión emanaba, y buscar a los sobrevivientes que mandaron el mensaje, si es que aun estuviesen vivos—. Señor Chekov, notifique al doctor McCoy que vaya a la sala de transporte junto a dos miembros del equipo de seguridad e informe a Scotty de que irá con nosotros. Que todos estén preparados con uniformes para ambientes fríos, iremos al planeta a investigar. —En el monitor de Chekov alcancé a ver el mapa topográfico de la zona, la mayoría eran zonas montañesas, pero habían algunas llanuras en las que sin problemas podíamos aparecer e investigar. —Escanee la zona y trate de ubicar de donde procede la transmisión y mándela a ingeniería para que nos aparezcan lo más cerca posible de ella.

—¡Entendido, capitán! —me respondió y procedió a realizar mis enmiendas.

—Señor Spock, irá conmigo. Sulu, tiene el puente.

—Como ordene, capitán —respondió Sulu.

Me encaminé con Spock detrás de mí al turboascensor, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sulu se levantaba de su usual estación de trabajo y se sentaba en mi silla. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Spock me encaro, aunque ya me lo esperaba.

—Jim, considero que deberías quedarte en la nave para esta misión.

Exhale aire lentamente antes de contestarle.

—Spock, ya hemos discutido de esto, o mejor dicho yo he discutido y tú solo te me quedas viendo, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, hasta que no esté de baja de maternidad seguiré yendo a misiones.

—Jim-

—Nada de Jim, Spock, no cambiaré de parecer, llevamos personal de seguridad y aparte voy con un vulcano, ¿qué mejor equipo de protección que ese?

Spock sólo puso su usual cara de ni siento ni padezco. Sonreí, había ganado esta discusión aunque él lo negara después.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos a la sala de trasportación, Scotty junto a un malhumorado Bones nos esperaban en la entrada.

—¡Todo listo, capitán! —comentó alegre el escoses. Parecía el único feliz de que yo los acompañara en la misión, a juzgar de la cara de reprobación de Bones—¿Y cómo andan el día de hoy los pequeños bribones? —señalando mi estómago.

—Señor Scott, no creo que mis hijos sean unos "bribones", como usted los ha llamado.

Me carcajee ante lo dicho por los dos hombres.

—Spock, es solo un apodo cariñoso —me giré para encarar a Scotty—. Andan tranquilos, han decidido darle tregua a la vejiga de su padre al fin —dije dando un ligero golpecito a mi vientre hinchado.

—No comprendo como un término peyorativo puede ser un apodo cariñoso —volvió a quejarse Spock.

Antes de que pudiera responderle Bones nos interrumpió.

—Jim, ¿acaso estás demente? —Gruñó— ¡Vas a bajar a un jodido planeta, con un clima de congelador donde no sabes que carajos va a ocurrir y con cuatro meses de embarazo!

—Tranquilo, Bones, todo irá bien. Prometo no separarme de ustedes ni hacer una de mis típicas "locuras" como tú dices, Solo quiero ver de donde proviene esa transmisión, si las cosas se ponen riesgosas todos regresaremos a la nave.

Bones gruñó de nuevo pero no objetó más. Spock y yo procedimos a ponernos los uniformes térmicos para poder trasportarnos al planeta.

A pesar de que mis uniformes ahora eran especiales para maternidad, me costó horrores poder cerrar la cremallera de la chamarra térmica. Ahora en verdad parecía que me había comido una sandía, ya ni podría reconocer donde debía estar mi cintura. Una vez estos duendecillos salgan de mí, el gimnasio será mi mejor amigo.

Me reí internamente de mis propias ocurrencias.

Una vez terminé de acomodarme cada jodido bolsillo y cremallera de uniforme salí para ver que todos ya estaban preparados en la trasportadora, me dirigí a ellos y tomé mi lugar junto a Spock y Bones.

—Energice teniente Ripley —La mujer de ingeniería que ocuparía el puesto de Scotty mientras él bajaba con nosotros asintió, activó los sensores y en segundos las luces doradas de la energización comenzaron.

Esperaba aparecer en una planicie cercana a la zona donde los monitores percibían que la transmisión era emitida, pero… algo había ido mal.

No solo no estaba en una planicie, sino que aparecí a algunos buenos centímetros del suelo, cayendo a una pendiente rocosa. De alguna manera logré amortiguar la caída con mis manos y rodillas. Sin el traje posiblemente las piedras hubieran raspado mi piel.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—¿Spock? —Pregunté, más nadie me respondió—. ¡¿Spock?! —Gruesas nubes de vapor escapaban de mi boca, pero al igual que antes nadie respondió—¿Bones? ¿Scotty? —Me incorporé y miré el lugar en donde estaba. Me hallaba a la mitad de una salida rocosa de gran altura, rodeada con gruesos árboles tragados por jirones de niebla. No veía a ninguno de mis amigos, ni a los dos miembros de seguridad que venían con nosotros.

Saqué el intercomunicador y lo encendí.

—Capitán Kirk a Enterprise, ¿me copian? —Estática fue lo único que me respondió —¡Demonios! —La maldita interferencia que Chekov había mencionado afectaba a los transmisores también. ¿Tal vez aquello también había interferido con el teletrasportador?

Me puse a pensar en mis opciones, no podía simplemente quedarme esperando que milagrosamente alguien me ayudara, y era muy probable que Spock y Bones estarían como locos buscándome donde quiera que estuvieran. Debía hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Lo primero que debía hacer era el encontrar el lugar del que la transmisión era emitida, tal vez podría usar el mismo canal en el que era emitido y mandar mi propio mensaje a la Enterprise para que pudieran regresarme a la nave. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba probablemente lo primero que debía hacer era bajarme de esta jodida pendiente y evitar caer a mi muerte, y ya después buscar la transmisión.

Pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Tuve que dar largos rodeos buscando salidas planas o que me permitieran poder sujetarme de ellas y deslizarme lentamente para ir bajando. En uno de mis rodeos al mirar hacia abajo pude alcanzar a ver un destello de algo rojo. Me acerqué lo más posible a la orilla para poder ver bien.

En efecto había algo rojo a los pies de la pendiente. Un uniforme con detalles rojos unido a un cuerpo roto.

Al parecer no fui el único en aparecer en el planeta, pero quien fuera no había tenido la misma suerte que yo. Desde la altura en la que estaba no podía deducir quien era, aunque por la estatura descartaba a Scotty. Deseaba que todo hubiera sido rápido y no hubiera agonizado con lentitud.

Con más precaución y cautela fui descendiendo, no me quedaban demasiadas horas con luz por lo que podía ver.

Este era un planeta clase L, por lo que hay poca radiación solar y un mínimo de calor interno, lo que significaba que si ahora hacia frío, al anochecer la temperatura decrecería alarmantemente. Y a menos de que quisiera ser una sexy escultura de hielo, debía buscar algún refugio o algo para abrigarme cuando cayera la noche.

Después de unas largas y estúpidas cansadas horas, había logrado bajar la pendiente. Me senté sobre el húmedo césped y dejé descansar a mis hinchados pies.

Mientras reposaba y veía el vaho de mi aliento flotar frente a mí, reparé que este era un planeta peculiar. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, habían fuertes corrientes de aire, que mientras descendía casi me habían tirado más de una vez, y había una extraña sensación de peligro en todas partes. Me sentía como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Seguí mis instintos. De inmediato me levanté y me puse a buscar un refugio. Estaba rodeando la pendiente buscando alguna cueva o algo similar cuando a lo lejos vi otro destello de rojo.

Corrí a su encuentro.

Era el teniente Kane, uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad, lo que me indicaba que la baja había sido del alférez Brett. Tenía varios rasguños y su uniforme estaba rasgado. Había una especie de torniquete en una de sus piernas, estaba hecho con parte de su uniforme roto.

Revise su pulso y era estable, posiblemente solo estuviera cansado al igual que yo. Aunque era mejor tomar precauciones con su herida y tratar de no forzar su pierna.

Pensaba dejarlo descansar un rato, pero un extraño sonido que me erizó la piel me hizo repensarlo. Era un grito animal retorcido, como si varias cuerdas bucales emitieran sonidos y chasquidos a la vez.

Sacudí al alférez provocando que despertara desorientado y asustado.

—Capi-

Le puse la mano sobre la boca y alcé un dedo para que prestara atención.

El gruñido amorfo volvió a escucharse. El alférez abrió los ojos asustado. Retiré la mano de su boca despacio y saqué mi phaser, siendo imitado por el alférez. Se incorporó con torpeza apoyándose en la roca, pero estaba preparado para disparar a la menor provocación.

Sonreí, puede que el alférez fuera joven, pero sería un gran miembro de seguridad algún día.

Un gruñido mucho más cercano rompió el carril de mis pensamientos. Al parecer está jodida cosa no nos daría ni un minuto de tregua. Quedaba muy poco de luz del día por lo que un enfrentamiento sería desastroso para nosotros. Por ahora sería mejor una retirada estratégica a morir por no ver lo que nos ataca.

—Alférez, ¿puede caminar? —Le pregunté, mientras escudriñaba nuestro alrededor en busca de refugio.

—Sí, capitán —el joven hombre se apoyó en ambos pies y dio varios pasos tambaleantes.

—Busquemos algún lugar para refugiarnos en la noche, de preferencia lejos de esa cosa —comenté mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el bosque. El chico asintió con la cabeza, mirando a cada paso que dábamos a los alrededores en busca de una amenaza —¿Cómo se hirió la pierna?

—Rodeé por la pendiente —Lo miré estupefacto—. Cuando fuimos trasportados caí sobre el borde de esa pendiente y fui rodando varios metros por ella, entre las vueltas una piedra se debió incrustar en mi pierna o tal vez caí sobre ella, en realidad no lo sé. Todo fue muy rápido —me explicó—. Me alegra que usted tuviera un mejor aterrizaje que yo. ¿Sabe que ocurrió?

—Sospecho que alguna especie de interferencia afecto el teletransporte, las comunicaciones tampoco funcionan —le informé—¿Vio a alguien más a parte de mi?

—No, usted fue la primer persona que vi capitán, ¿usted vio a alguien?

—Sí, aunque no tuvo la misma suerte que nosotros, el teniente Brett al parecer tuvo una caída libre al suelo.

—Lo conocía, era un gran sujeto —su mirada estaba apesadumbrada.

—Lo sé, me encargaré que una vez salgamos de aquí recuperemos su cuerpo —le apreté el hombro con suavidad para confortarlo y retomé nuestra caminata.

Habíamos logrado llegar hasta una zona donde los arboles empezaban a ser más escasos y los rayos de luna nos dejaban ver mucho mejor nuestro entorno, cuando mis piernas chocaron con algo que casi provoca que cayera de cara al suelo. Fue gracias al alférez Kane que logré mantener el equilibrio. Tanteé el suelo con la punta del pie hasta que volví a sentir lo que estuvo a punto de derribarme, pero fui incapaz de ver que era a causa de mi estomago. El alférez fue quien se arrodilló con lentitud y revisó lo que era.

—Es un cable de algún tipo de metal capitán, es bastante grueso, estimo unos dos o tres centímetros.

Me hice hacia atrás para poder ver el cable. En efecto, en sus manos podía ver un grueso cable, estaba a unos sesenta centímetros aproximadamente del suelo y estirado.

¿Qué hacia un cable así en este lugar?


	15. Contravivir

**Notas:**

Lamento la enorme demora, entre el trabajo y un fic por comisión que estoy haciendo, se me ha ido el tiempo, pero al fin pude darme un espacio para escribir esta actualización.

Espero les guste.

P.D. No sé si a alguien le intriga porque elijo los títulos que pongo en los capítulos, pero si quiere saber por qué este se llama así, al final lo explicare.

* * *

 **Contravivir**

Jim

Observé cuidadosamente y tomé el metal entre mis manos, traté de manipularlo, pero fue infructuoso, el cable era muy resistente.

¿Por qué poner algo así en esté inhóspito lugar?

¿Cuál es su función?

¿Es algún tipo de trampa?

Debía haber una respuesta a mis preguntas, pero yo no lograba entenderlo. Lo solté, sintiendo que el frío metal se burlaba de mí.

Con dificultad logré volver a incorporarme.

Seguí con la mirada la ruta que el cable parecía tomar, ayudado por los destellos que los rayos lunares extraían del metal, y caí en cuenta de algo. A lo lejos parecía mantenerse a una altura promedio de un metro o más desde el nivel del suelo, pero cerca de nosotros parecía haber ido descendiendo gradualmente.

¡Oh! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Este cable fungía como una especie de guía para evitar el desorientarse en el bosque. Si lo seguimos es probable que encontremos algún asentamiento o el lugar de donde emanó la transmisión.

Pero el problema era qué dirección era la correcta.

Inhale profundo antes de tomar una decisión.

—Señor Kane —atraje la atención del joven que no dejaba de buscar posibles amenazas— revise en donde termine el cable y regrese una vez lo encuentre. —Señalé la dirección hacia el cable donde se hundía más y más—. Sea cuidadoso.

—Enterado, capitán.

Vi como el joven seguía el metal tanteándolo con sus botas para no perderlo, cojeando ligeramente mientras poco a poco se iba alejando. Me incliné en un árbol cercano esperando su regreso, mientras el viento frío apuñalaba sin piedad mis mejillas.

Mi estómago gruñó unos minutos después, y mis duendecillos patearon con ligereza. Acaricié despacio sobre la zona golpeada, tratando de que volvieran a calmarse.

Demonios, tenía tanta hambre.

Se supone que la misión tardaría menos tiempo de una de estándares normales, por lo que no se contempló el traer suministros. Ahora que lo pensaba aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, posiblemente se hubieran destruído en el aterrizaje.

Resoplé.

Esta misión no estaba yendo para nada bien.

Levanté el rostro viendo el denso follaje de los árboles y las inusuales lunas del planeta en las que antes no había reparado. Una enorme luna violeta junto a una más pequeña de un frívolo azul adornaba el nublado cielo, dejándose entrever entre los jirones blancos de las nubes.

Era una vista algo melancólica…

El ruido de algo quebrándose me sobresaltó arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

Miré alrededor en busca del origen del sonido, sosteniendo mi phaser firmemente entre mis dedos.

En algún momento mientras observaba el cielo, una densa neblina había ido tragando el suelo del bosque. Dejándome en un mar de blancura vaporosa.

No podía ver absolutamente nada por debajo de mis pantorrillas.

Otro crujido resonó cerca de mí y sentí algo tratando de trepar por mi pierna. Con un movimiento brusco alejé a la criatura y me separé del árbol. Era mejor ser precavido. No sabía si era un animal inofensivo o no. Pero conociendo mi suerte, esa cosa sería peligrosa.

Un fuerte chillido resonó contra los árboles y empecé a escuchar más y más crujidos, como si cientos de esas criaturas estuvieran viniendo hacia mí.

Fui retrocediendo.

Hasta que estuve a punto de volver a caer por culpa del cable metálico.

No había forma de que lograra ganar terreno sin que me perdiera en el bosque. Por lo que mi única alternativa era disparar a ciegas.

Apunté el phaser al suelo vaporoso y disparé. Obtuve varios chillidos y chasquidos, y en algún momento alcancé a ver una sustancia viscosa saltar. Después de un instante los chillidos cesaron, y me detuve. Preparado por si debía seguir disparando.

Más lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del viento.

La densa neblina había ido subiendo lentamente, ahora devorando con apuro mis rodillas, más no parecía haber más amenazas.

Solté el férreo agarre que tenía sobre el phaser, sintiendo la sangre volver a recorrer mis adormecidos dedos.

Eso había estado tan cerca…

¿Qué demonios pasaba en este lugar?

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Debía reagruparme con el alférez Kane, no era seguro que ambos estuviéramos por nuestra cuenta. Tanteando el cable con mis pies, empecé a caminar a su par, rumbo a la dirección donde mandé al hombre.

Era extraño el caminar sin saber que era lo que estaba pisando. Traté de ser sumamente cuidadoso a cada paso que daba, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era accidentarme.

Pero era difícil, perdí el equilibrio varias veces por culpa de pequeñas piedras o desniveles en el piso. Por lo que mi avance fue increíblemente lento, hasta que al fin sentí como el cable rozaba ahora el suelo con totalidad.

Miré extrañado alrededor.

En algún punto tenía que cruzarme con Kane, pero… él no estaba por ningún lado.

¿A dónde había ido el chico?

Algo húmedo de pronto mojó mi cara.

¿Agua?

Me sequé el rostro con uno de mis guantes y miré al cielo a través de las densas copas de los arboles. Seguía igual de encapotado pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

Más gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro.

¿Si no era lluvia que era?

Bajé el guante de mi mano derecha, para poder tener algo de piel desnuda y poder ver qué era lo que estaba goteando sobre mi cara.

Froté mi mano contra mi rostro y observé la sustancia que ahora la manchaba.

Parecía negra contra la luz de las lunas llenas, pero estaba seguro de que era sangre.

Giré y apunte rápidamente mi phaser a las copas de los árboles, justo en el momento en que algo pesado golpeaba el suelo.

Donde segundos antes había estado parado, ahora yacía una masa amorfa.

Había una pobre iluminación, pero a pesar de ello, pude reconocer en el medio de esa masa el torniquete que Kane se había hecho en la pierna.

Reafirme mi agarre a mi phaser y cuando estaba a punto de disparar a los árboles, pude ver algo que me heló la sangre.

Algo empezó a descender con rapidez, pensé que era una oruga gigante al principio, ya que tenía la forma usual que estas poseen y lo que a mi parecer parecían puntiagudas patas, pero después comprendí que era en realidad un tentáculo.

Un grotesco y gigantesco tentáculo con púas.

Se arrastró sobre el tronco del árbol hasta que chocó con los restos de Kane y se sujetó con fuerza a ellos, para después arrancar trozos de él con lo que parecían ser sus ventosas. Como si en cada una de ellas tuviera bocas diminutas.

El sonido de la carne al ser arrancada era horrible.

Sentí ganas de vomitar.

Con dedos temblorosos apunte a las copas de los árboles para poder destruir a esa criatura. Pero a pesar de mi sigilo, esa cosa debió percibirme.

Así que soltó a Kane y su tentáculo se incorporó, tal como una serpiente haría antes de atacar. De la parte final de tentáculo, había una parte más abombada que se abrió mostrándome una amplia boca vertical cubierta de dientes afilados rodeada de desagradables ventosas que se movían y casqueaban, antes de arrojarse sobre mí.

Ya no era tan ágil como antes, pero de alguna forma logré lanzarme hacia la derecha cayendo de rodillas y manos para amortiguar el golpe.

Mi estómago no había recibido daño alguno.

Otra vez eso había estado muy cerca.

Desafortunadamente en la caída había soltado el phaser. Debía encontrarlo rápido, lo que no sería fácil a causa de la niebla. Si antes me había parecido un obstáculo, ahora que estaba arrodillado con la niebla rodeando mis hombros y una criatura tratando de despedazarme, era algo más aterrador.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

El tentáculo había chocado de frente contra un árbol derribándolo. Y ahora sus ventosas estaban arrancando astillas de la madera. Lo que me daría unos segundos de ventaja, ya que parecía que no tenía ojos y se guiaba por el sonido, por lo que debería ser más silencioso o no la contaría.

Tanteé el terreno que se encontraba a mi alcance.

Rezando a cualquier entidad que se compadeciera de mí, pedí que mi phaser estuviera cerca.

Cuando otro tentáculo comenzaba a descender, mis dedos dieron con el phaser. Con dificultad me puse de pie y antes de que ambos tentáculos procedieran a atacarme disparé a la criatura. O donde yo sospechaba que estaba la criatura.

Por fortuna acerté porque segundos después la criatura había sido vaporizada.

Luego de eso me permití unos segundos de descanso.

Cuando sentí que mi corazón no saltaría de mi pecho y que mi pulso había vuelto a la normalidad, ande con cuidado tratando de regresar sobre mis pasos para hallar el cable. Lo encontré después de unos minutos.

Mi única oportunidad de supervivencia era encontrar refugio con prontitud, si estas criaturas no me mataban, el clima lo haría. Al contrario de la niebla que iba en alza, la temperatura estaba decreciendo más y más. Mi cara empezaba a quemarse por el frío.

Suspiré, observando la gran nube de vahó que surgió de mi boca.

No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar.

Comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta sobre el cable, sin dejar de mirar a los árboles por si había más de esas cosas.

En este momento no me importaba ser paranoico, si eso me hacía seguir vivo.

Había avanzado varios metros, hasta que el cable llegaba a mi cintura, cuando mis bebés volvieron a moverse dentro de mí, posiblemente tantas sacudidas los habían inquietado.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo parecía relativamente en calma, por lo que me recargue sobre el cable para descansar un poco y acariciar suavemente mi vientre hinchado, tratando de que volvieran a tranquilizarse los pequeñines, y no decidieran empezar a jugar de nuevo con mi vejiga.

No necesitaba añadir eso a la lista de mis prioridades.

Tenía más que suficiente con mis pies hinchados y doloridos, y criaturas que deseaban devorarme.

Ojalá Spock estuviera conmigo, me haría sentir más seguro.

A través del viento un lamento agudo llegó a mis oídos, no había forma de que ese ruido emanara de una garganta humana, por lo que me levanté y retomé mi camino.

Ya tendría tiempo después para lamentarme, por ahora había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Cómo del siniestro ambiente que no había variado en lo más mínimo. Incluso podría decir que se había vuelto peor.

A veces cuando miraba hacia el frente, por el rabillo del ojo podría jurar que veía pequeñas criaturas saltar entre las ramas, como pequeños monos deformes.

No sabía si solo era mi imaginación jugando conmigo, o si en verdad me estaban siguiendo. Ya que de un momento a otro, estos desaparecieron esfumándose en el aire. Sea lo que fuere. Estaba muy feliz de que se hubieran marchado. Estaba tan agotado que no creía poder darles pelea si decidían atacarme. Incluso el caminar se estaba volviendo una gran proeza para mi.

Quizás era el momento de aceptar que no lo conseguiría.

Un golpecito dentro de mi vientre me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Golpeé mis mejillas tratando de espabilar mi mente. No podía rendirme, no hay escenarios sin salida.

Debo pensar en algo.

Inhale profundo, sintiendo el frío refrescar mis pulmones. Exhalé lento haciendo pequeñas nubes de vahó y una vez más analicé el entorno.

Debía encontrar algo que me sirviera de refugio para pasar la noche.

Recoger madera y follaje suelen ser útiles para conseguir protección contra el clima, pero desafortunadamente la escasa luz y la neblina no me dejaban ver muy bien lo que me rodeaba, ni lo que había en el suelo. Por lo que eso estaba descartado, así que… quizás usar rocas sería más sensato.

Podría calentar algunas con mi phaser para mantenerme cálido.

Ahora el problema, ¿dónde encontrar rocas de buen tamaño?

Varios metros atrás recordaba haber visto unas rocas gigantes, pero regresar hacia donde las vi no era una opción, eran muy cerca de donde me topé con él pulpo devora humanos.

Sólo había una alternativa.

A regañadientes empecé a caminar otra vez.

Sólo avanzaría por unos minutos más, si no encontraba nada, me sentaría junto a un árbol y le prendería fuego a otro.

Que importaba un incendio forestal en este planeta de monstruos, bueno quizás Spock tendría quejas de ello.

Poco menos de un día lejos de él y ya lo extraño…

Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió la punta de uno de mis pies, borrando a Spock de mi mente. ¿Buscaba rocas? Pues una ya me encontró.

—Estúpida piedra —farfullé.

Me sostuve de la guía, para agacharme y buscar a la condenada roca a ciegas. No tardé en encontrarla, no era muy grande por lo que pude alzarla con una sola mano, experimentando un inmenso placer al arrojarla lejos.

Un eco no muy lejano llamo mi atención.

Bingo.

Solté la guía cuidadosamente y caminé en línea recta hacia donde escuché el ruido. Tratando de memorizar algo característico de la zona para poder regresar si sucedía algo.

Caminar a ciegas me hacía sentir estúpido.

Pero valió la pena cuando pude sentir la superficie rocosa que necesitaba, y no sólo eso, era todo un cumulo de piedras. Habían de diversos tamaños por lo que alcanzaba a divisar entre las sombras, podría mover algunas para formar un circulo, así podría calentarlas con mi phaser para mantenerme cálido y ahuyentarían quizás a la fauna monstruosa de este planeta.

Estaba comprobando que piedra era más fácil que moviera, cuando un ruido rompió la quietud de la noche. Jamás había amado tanto ese sonido, como justo ahora lo hacía.

Con mis dedos entumecidos y torpes, tarde en extraer mi comunicador de mi bolsillo, pero apenas lo tuve en mi mano lo abrí con rapidez.

«Jim, ¿puedes oír-... me?»

Era Spock. Su voz estaba algo distorsionada, pero a pesar de ello me sentí muy aliviado de oírle.

—¡Spock! ¡Estoy tan feliz de oírte! —prácticamente grité por la pequeña bocina del comunicador.

«¿Estás herido?»

Preguntó. Su voz sonaba más tensa de lo normal.

—No, sólo agotado. —confesé— Spock, este planeta es una trampa mortal.

«A que te…»

La voz de Spock desapareció con un agudo chirrido, que lastimó mi tímpano.

Miré estupefacto el comunicador.

No.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Spock? —Estática fue lo único que me respondió—. Mierda —mascullé.

La señal se había perdido.

Tuve que resistir el impulso de arrojar el comunicador al suelo. Era mi único medio por el que comunicarme con la Enterprise.

Parpadee varias veces, ahuyentando la ligera humedad que cubrió mis ojos.

Este no era el momento para llorar, estúpidas hormonas.

Guardé el comunicador de nuevo en mi bolsillo y con más ánimo que antes empecé a rodar las piedras con lentitud.

Demoré mucho tiempo en lograr mover varias rocas hasta lo que parecía un círculo algo chueco, dejando una roca de gran tamaño en una de las orillas para recargarme contra ella.

Estaba por calentar las rocas, cuando algo se movió cerca de mi izquierda.

Me agaché detrás de la roca más grande y apunté a donde ahora podía vislumbrar un destello azulado, que poco a poco iba acercándose más.

Estaba por disparar, cuando quedé embelesado.

Era un venado, bueno si los venados tuvieran dos pares de ojos y astas luminiscentes azules.

Para un planeta con criaturas monstruosas y repugnantes, esta era demasiada hermosa.

El venado me observó brevemente con sus ojos oscuros y retomó su camino, desapareciendo detrás de un grupo de árboles.

Me quedé inmóvil un tiempo más.

Cuando estuve seguro que nada más aparecería de entre los árboles, me incorporé y comencé a calentar las rocas. Era un proceso lento, ya que debía buscar donde se encontraban y tantearlas con las manos antes de dispararles.

Después de varios minutos estuve rodeado de un calor agradable que empezó a desentumir mis mejillas.

Se sentía muy bien.

Por desgracia tenía que calentarlas cada cierto tiempo.

Coloqué mi peso contra la roca más grande y apreté mis brazos a mis costados, sintiéndome un poco adormecido por el calor.

Mis ojos parpadearon, dormirme en este lugar sería estúpido, por no decir muy peligroso.

Observé el brumoso suelo blanquecino y la tenue iluminación naranja que las rocas calientes le daban. La niebla se movía enroscándose y desenroscándose por todos lados.

Ascendía ligeramente sobre cada superficie a su alcance, de manera hipnótica, suave y ligera como una cama de algodón. Lo que era una pésima asociación de ideas dado mi situación, pero no lo pude evitar.

Estaba cansado, y aún cuando intentaba permanecer alerta, la tensión me estaba abandonando en medio del silencio que cayó sobre mí, sólo acompañado por el crujido de las rocas al templarse, casi como el sonido de una hoguera.

Podía imaginar que estaba en la tierra, en Iowa durante una noche de otoño y no en medio de una maldita trampa de proporciones planetarias.

Sonreí como un idiota, haciéndome un ovillo, imaginando lo bueno que sería estar en un campamento, asando malvaviscos junto a mi Harley. Spock seguramente se pondría algo hosco, pero tal vez podría convencerlo de tomarnos de las manos mientras contemplábamos las brasas arder, o dormir sobre su hombro con la bóveda estrellada como manto sobre nosotros.

En algún punto debí dormirme, ya que lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la neblina llegándome casi a la barbilla.

Atontado pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro, sintiendo escalofríos por el helado ambiente.

Genial, no sólo me había dormido, si no que había sido el suficiente tiempo para que otra vez volviera a congelarme.

Me incorporé ayudándome de la roca. Tratando de reorientarme para volver a calentar las piedras. Estaba por empezar a buscarlas cuando escuche algo.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó la voz de una mujer, sobresaltándome.

¿Qué demonios? Eso sonaba muy cerca de aquí.

En segundos me sentí completamente despierto.

Traté de ubicar de donde venia el sonido, pero había demasiado eco para distinguir la dirección.

—¡Oh, Dios! —volvió a gritar, sonaba angustiada y aterrorizada.

—¡Te ayudaré, resiste! —grité a la nada, empezando a alejarme de mi refugio en busca de la pobre mujer.

¿Sería parte de la tripulación que había mandado el mensaje?

—Por favor…, Dios —lloriqueó.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, tratando de ubicarla.

No pareció escucharme.

Sostuve nuevamente mi phaser entre las manos, mientras me encaminaba a donde el ruido sonaba más cerca.

¿Estaría siendo atacada por el pulpo o quizás por las cosas con patas que trataron de atacarme?

Avance varios metros más, cuando volví a oírla.

—¡NO! —Su grito sonó agudo, reverberando entre los árboles. Pero había algo extraño.

El ruido provenía del suelo a unos metros delante de mí. Antes de siquiera poder moverme, pude ver como algo enorme se arrastraba con velocidad hacia mí.

¡Oh!

Que estúpido había sido…

* * *

 **Contravivir.**

Esta palabra surgió cuando sin querer en lo que mande a revisar iba un terrible dedazo, en lugar de decir percibirme, escribí pervivirme, y la beta de este capitulo, que es mi mejor amiga en la vida real, me dijo que le recordaba a la caricatura de Spiderman donde salé Deadpool y él no puede usar la palabra con "M" y en vez de eso dice contravivir.

Después de eso cuando le di a revisar una parte ella me dijo: ¡Van a contravivir a Jim!

Me dio tanta risa que termine refiriéndome a Jim así en las revisiones con ella.

Y por eso al final decidí bautizar este capítulo de esta manera.

Espero les gustara este capítulo, y nos vemos e otros 84 años, chaito


End file.
